Fifty Shades and a Mistake
by Gemmi92
Summary: Victoria Grey doesn't know how she puts up with her overbearing and irrational father. But she does it because she loves him. She just wishes he would tell her the same once in a while. Maybe he will when Anastasia Steele gets to him.
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to do me a favour."

He raised his eyebrow in her direction, his hand moving his blonde hair behind his ears as he looked at the eighteen year old in front of him, her hands twirling the silver ring around her finger as she bit down on her bottom lip, looking as if she could draw blood.

"And what would that be?" he enquired from her as she looked back at him, her grey eyes glaring into his as she itched on her pale arm quickly, wondering about how to word her request. He wouldn't be annoyed by her asking him. Surely he would understand. Well...he most certainly would understand when he met her father.

"My dad...well...he's not really...he's a businessman," she explained and the blonde bay grinned once at her as the pair of them walked away from the shopping mall and to the car which sat in the parking lot. Their arms were brushing against each other in that romantic way where their relationship hadn't developed too far but every little touch was one which made their hearts flutter.

"My dad's a businessman too," he replied, still grinning at her strange attitude as she rolled her eyes, holding tighter to the handle of her bag.

"He's an overbearing businessman," she replied simply. "Just...try to be polite and formal."

"You're worrying me now, Vicky," he complained, his brows furrowing together as she shook her head at him and he unlocked his car.

"You'll see."

...

He was late. Of course he would be late. He enjoyed making his daughter's male companions squirm in their seats. He enjoyed walking in, demanding a bottle of wine and then sitting down, folding his legs and resting his hands onto the table and looking at the new boy through his narrowed eyes. It was no wonder that Victoria hated to bring anyone to dinner with her father. She had found their relationships didn't last too long after that. But Andrew was different. He had to be different.

"So," Andrew said, popping his lips and looking back at his girlfriend as she shrugged and closed her eyes, unable to tell him what was going on.

She had been allowed to pick the location of where they were to eat and so she chose a high brow restaurant, full of lots of people where he couldn't make a fuss of anything.

"If he's not here in ten minutes then we'll go," she promised, sipping on her orange juice through her straw.

"Luckily for you, he has arrived," a sudden voice boomed and she felt his hand gently squeeze her shoulder before he took a seat opposite Andrew, his eyes grinning with mischief already as his daughter looked at him condescendingly.

"You're half an hour late," she informed him and he shrugged, looking through the menu for wine as Victoria remained her glaring at him.

"I had business to take care of," he said with some kind of grin on his face as she wrinkled her nose, wondering why he was smirking about that. But she didn't pursue it. She never did.

"Andrew, this is my father," she explained and Andrew looked across to him as he managed to tear himself away from the menu and look at the boy whose shirt was a size too big for him and he had failed to brush a large knot from his blonde curls. "Dad, this is Andrew."

"How do you do, Mr Grey?" Andrew asked politely, standing up and offering his hand out to the elder man who took it slowly, his eyes never leaving the boys. Weak handshake. That was never a good sign.

"And what is it you do?" Grey wondered aloud and Victoria slumped back in her seat slightly, pulling at the straps of her yellow dress as the 'Grey Inquisition' began.

"Geography," he said back to Christian who simply looked put off as Andrew smiled at him and then at his girlfriend who offered her hand to him underneath the table, sensing he was nervous. "I've just started it but I'm enjoying it terribly."

"And what do you want to gain from it?"

"I'm not sure yet," the boy responded truthfully and Victoria jumped in quickly.

"You said you were thinking about going into the USGS, didn't you, Andrew?" she pushed him, imploring for him to nod and agree which he did so with haste. Extreme haste.

"Well," Grey said as a waiter approached their table, "that's better than the last one, Victoria. The one who simply worked in a fast food chain."

Christian turned his attention to the waiter, ordering for all of them as Victoria shook her head at Andrew, not quite sure what message she was wanting to convey to him but hoping he would understand how awkward this was for her too.

"And you study here, do you?" Christian asked Andrew when he turned his attention back to them. Victoria sipped on her orange juice, wishing she was old enough for alcohol. Maybe that would numb the pain of this ordeal. But, then again, she doubted anything would stop this sordid affair.

"Yes," Andrew nodded quickly. "Yes, I live with my parents."

"And what do they do?"

"My father is in marketing and my mother is a librarian."

"Quite a contrast," Christian said, adjusting the tie on his chest as he did up another button to his designer suit.

"Well...they love each other," Andrew simply shrugged, feeling himself sweating beneath the dress shirt.

"Love doesn't help to pay the bills, does it?" Christian muttered and Victoria's eyes went wide.

"Dad," she hissed, wishing he would turn it down a notch and keep his opinions to himself. Before he had the chance to say anything further his phone began to ring and he snapped it from his pocket, pressing it to his ear as Victoria looked over at Andrew again.

"I'm sorry," she said simply and Andrew shrugged; an encouraging grin on his face as Christian snapped down the phone about something to do with mergers.

"Trouble at the office?" Victoria enquired when he dropped his phone back into his pocket and he shrugged once, drinking on the wine which had been brought for him.

"Nothing interesting for a History and Geography Student," he simply replied. "How did you get here?"

"Andrew drove," Victoria muttered back and Christian scowled but didn't push the matter any further, knowing he would tell her his thoughts when they got back home. "He has a Mercedes."

"Not a new one," Andrew said and Victoria mentally kicked him. "But it isn't bad. Just a run around."

"Well, as long as you're not going to kill my daughter in it," Christian snapped, looking around the room as Andrew smiled at Victoria simply.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt your daughter," he promised and Victoria smiled back at him. "You've raised a beautiful young woman."

Christian remained silent. His emotions were unreadable on his face as he simply picked up a piece of bread from the basket in front of him.

...

"I can't see how he is any different from the other's you've dated," Christian informed his daughter as she sat in the passenger seat of his car. He had decided to drive instead of using Taylor for his every beck and call.

"He's nice. Can you just drop it?" Victoria snapped at him, looking out her window as she felt his gaze move onto her but she refused to look back at him.

"You're annoyed." He simply stated and she snorted at him.

"Really?" she asked him with sarcasm in her voice. "You treat all of my dates like crap, dad. Can you just ease up? It's becoming dull. And you were half an hour late."

"I said I was busy," he replied through gritted teeth. "Now are you staying at my apartment or do you want taking back to your apartment?"

"I can't go back to mine," Victoria quickly shook her head. "Mandy is having her parents over and I said she could have my room."

"Back to the apartment it is then," Christian simply stated. "And I'm not impressed by his car."

"He offered to drive!" Victoria exclaimed. "He said he would pick me up...you know...like a gentleman."

"I don't know what gentleman drives a car like that," Christian muttered under his breath and Victoria rolled her eyes, remaining silent and messing with cotton material of her dress.

"He's nice," Victoria simply said. "Can you just be happy for me? Is that so hard for you?"

"Don't snap at me, Victoria," he replied dangerously to her. "You know I am happy for you when I am supposed to be happy for you."

"Like a robot," Victoria muttered, hoping that he was unable to hear her. But he did hear her. She just didn't understand. No one understood.

...

A/N: So, Grey has yet to meet Ana and I would like to stress that I have made him slightly older to fit the purpose of the story but I hope you enjoyed so please do review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Mrs Jones," Victoria yawned when she rolled out of bed the next day. Her father's penthouse was everything which she had expected it to be and more than that. Christian certainly had taste and knew how to live in style. He had provided his daughter with her own quarters; needless to say they were on the opposite side to his sleeping area.

"Miss Grey," the housekeeper responded and Victoria rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bar stool at the breakfast bar and raising a brow at the elder woman.

"It's Victoria, Mrs Jones," Vicky pushed her and the housekeeper smiled warmly, moving to the fridge and pulling out the cartoon of orange juice which was stored there.

"Sorry," Mrs Jones responded. "It is just natural for me to be formal, Vicky."

"I can imagine," Victoria snorted, taking hold of the orange juice which Mrs Jones had given her and she placed it to her lips. "How can you be anything but formal when you live with a man who has a stick up his-"

"-Miss Grey!" Mrs Jones interrupted Victoria before she could continue on her rant and Victoria rolled her eyes, sipping on the juice with a small smirk on her mouth. Mrs Jones turned her back, trying to hold in the giggle which wanted to escape her lips.

"Your father is a good man, Vicky," Mrs Jones assured the young girl as she rummaged through the contents of the cupboard above the sink, trying to see what food she needed to buy from the supermarket. "He cares very much for you."

"He cares as much for me as he does for Charlie Tango," Victoria retorted, leaning forward against the breakfast bar. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He went to work early," Mrs Jones called out, ducking under to the cupboard beside the oven. "He said something about an intern starting and an interviewer coming along. He didn't seem all that happy."

"When is he?" Victoria muttered and Mrs Jones stood up straight, looking at the young girl before opening the drawer on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Your father wanted me to remind you to take these," she urged the young woman and Victoria raised a brow, taking the box from Mrs Jones before her mouth fell open and she turned a deep shade of red as the housekeeper watched her.

"Birth Control Pills?" Victoria snapped at Mrs Jones and the elder woman shrugged her shoulders, her eyes scanning around the room and not daring to look at the youngest Grey. "Who the hell...there are some things in the life which he just isn't to even...uh!" Victoria blabbered out, slamming the box down onto the counter and moving off from her stool.

"I take it you don't want breakfast," Mrs Jones mumbled under her breath, shaking her head at the box of pills but leaving them on the surface. "I just do as I'm told."

...

Christian reclined back in his leather seat, staring at the young woman who had come to interview him as she asked him formal questions about his company. He had to admit that he was intrigued by her. She wasn't the normal type of straight faced interviewer who he was accustomed to dealing with. No, she was different. She had stumbled into his office, took his hand weakly and then made about asking her questions.

"And...well...you have a daughter," the young woman asked him and Christian suddenly took himself out of his daydreaming as he crossed his legs, his hands resting on his kneecaps as he looked around uncomfortably.

"That's not a question but more of a statement, Miss Steele," he informed her and she turned red once again. Oh, how he loved this game. He knew she had nothing further to say and so he decided to push on, wanting to get the interview over with to talk more about her. "Yes, I do have a daughter. Eighteen years old and started college."

"Eighteen?" Anastasia snapped, deviating from the script and she felt her heart flutter slightly. Jesus, his daughter was a few years younger than she was and already she was ogling him. He didn't look old. "You must have had her when you were young then."

"Flattering, Miss Steele," Christian responded but nodded, his neck twitching slightly. "Seventeen."

"You were seventeen when she was born?" she asked him and he nodded again. "What about her mother?"

The mood seemed to shift slightly as soon as she had asked him that. He unfolded his legs and turned in his chair slightly, picking up his BlackBerry which had begun to vibrate on his desk as Miss Steele waited patiently for an answer from the billionaire.

"Her mother is not up for discussion," Christian said curtly and Ana bit down on her bottom lip due to nerves as she fumbled with the material on her lap as she wondered what her mother had done. "She is in the past and not a part of Victoria's life." He declared, placing the mobile back onto his desk brashly.

"So you have sole custody?" Ana checked and Christian tried not to roll his eyes.

"Well if her mother isn't in the picture then I imagine so, yes," Christian said, his voice dry and full of sarcasm as Ana seemed to blush deeper under his intrusive gaze.

"And no one else has ever come along for you?" she enquired as Grey wished that she would stop biting down on her lip. It was extremely distracting for him.

"No," he responded quickly. "No one has ever caught my eye?"

"I see...so are you gay?" she wondered and Christian felt his mouth fall open. If it could hit the floor then he was sure it would have as Miss Steele seemed to understand the error of her question.

"No," Grey responded tightly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. If only she knew the half of it. "I am not."

"Where is he?"

Christian's eyes snapped to the door as he heard the recognisable and agitated voice of a certain teenager who didn't seem too impressed with him. He stood up quickly as Ana watched him move across to the door with intrigue. Slowly, he pulled open the door and looking into the large area where his daughter was arguing with his PA in the waiting area.

"Mr Grey is busy at the moment," his loyal PA responded to Victoria who folded her arms.

"I don't care if he is in the middle of a multimillion dollar contract. I want to see him now."

Where did she get that bossy streak from?

"I suppose it is a good job that I am not in the process of negotiating a contract then, isn't it?" Grey suddenly snapped out and Victoria quickly turned on her heel, her eyes glaring at her father as he nodded at his PA, assuring her everything was under control.

"I need to talk to you," Victoria demanded, storming across to him as he glared at her.

"I'm busy," he spoke back and she shook her head.

"We can talk now then," she said, looking around the vast space where multiple people were working and Christian looked at her, pinching the bridge of his nose and grabbing onto her arm.

"You don't need to make a scene," he hissed and shut the door to his office as she noted Miss Steele sat in the chair opposite the desk, her small eyes looking up at his daughter as Vicky looked back at her father.

"She's not blonde," she simply commented and Christian rolled his eyes as he noted Ana smirk once.

"Miss Steele, this is Victoria, my daughter," Christian said in a drawl as Victoria offered her a hand to shake. "And Victoria, this is Miss Steele. She was interviewing me before you rudely interrupted."

"I'll tell you what's rude," Victoria snapped back at her father who resisted the urge to roll his eyes whilst Miss Steele stood up, grabbing her bag as she did so.

"I should be going...I need to write this up...and you have..." she blabbered on and Christian led her to the office door, holding it open for her before muttering something into her ear which made her blush slightly.

As soon as he had seen her out, he slammed the door shut, his hands moving onto his hips and his brows moving up his forehead as he looked at the teenager.

"Well?" he snapped at her, expecting an answer.

"What gives you the right to think you can tell me when to go onto Birth Control Pills?" Victoria snapped at him, pulling her open blazer jacket tighter around her frame as Christian sighed once.

"I saw the way you were looking at Andrew last night," he informed his daughter who scoffed loudly at hearing that piece of news and she ran a hand down her blonde hair in a frantic motion.

"I've been dating him for three weeks!" she yelled at her father. "I wasn't intending on sleeping with him and even if I did, I do not need your permission or interference!"

"I am your father, Victoria," Christian said, his voice low and quiet yet extremely dangerous. A little too dangerous for Victoria's liking. "I can do what I want."

"No, you can't!" Victoria snapped back at him. "There are some things which you need to back out of and this is one of them! You don't decide what I need to do and when I need to do it, especially over this...I mean...Birth Control Pills...I don't intend on getting pregnant!"

"Neither did your mother!" Christian snapped back at her and Victoria went silent, her eyes widening and her breathing seeming to have stopped as Grey ran his hand through his hair, tousling it up. "I don't want you make the same stupid mistake that we did."

"Mistake?" Victoria echoed his words, not sure what to feel about that word. She knew she hadn't been planned. She knew that her father never even wanted a child. The boarding school and lack of visits was enough to tell her that.

"You know that you weren't planned, Victoria," Christian mumbled back to her. "But I did everything right by you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Victoria said sarcastically, "you certainly have bought me the world."

"There you go then," Christian said with a clap of his hands as he sat back down in his seat, messing around on his computer with spreadsheets whilst Victoria remained silent and staring out of the large glass window behind her father.

"You should go back to the penthouse. We're dining with your grandparents tonight."

Victoria remained silent for a moment, knowing that she had been dismissed. He didn't look back up at her and the only time he moved his eyes from the computer screen was to see her slam the door shut.

...

"Where is Victoria?" Christian enquired from Mrs Jones when he returned home from work, his hands moving to his tie to loosen it as he dropped his briefcase onto the breakfast bar.

"She came back after her afternoon lecture and then she went early to your parent's, Mr Grey." she replied to him, fixing him his usual whiskey which he had when he returned home from a long day at work. Christian drained the alcohol in one before moving off to his room and quickly changing. Why had she gone early? Did she not want to be with him after their row? He thought they had cleared it up. He had told her what was going to happen and she didn't argue with him. It was as simple as that.

And then his mind returned to Miss Anastasia Steele. Yes, she certainly was someone who he would love to get to know. The things he knew about her already were overwhelming. And then she had asked him if he was gay! The irony of it all was too much. He would drop by and pay her a visit tomorrow. He had much work to do.

...

"Your father's always late," Grace Trevelyan Grey complained as she and her husband sat on the sofa in the drawing room. Victoria shrugged once, standing up and moving around the exquisitely decorated room, her eyes looking onto a childhood photo which her Grandmother had. Carrick remained silent, his gaze looking onto the newspaper on his lap as Grace watched her granddaughter with intent, noting that something wasn't quite right with her. She stood up, straightening out the pencil skirt which covered her thin frame as she stood beside Victoria, her hand resting onto her shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Vicky?" she enquired in a low voice. Victoria's blue orbs found the elder woman's wise ones and she nodded once, forcing a smile onto her face. "Because I know when you aren't yourself and this quiet attitude most certainly isn't you."

"I'm fine," Victoria responded quickly and Grace pushed her lips together, not convinced by the answer which she had just received as she pushed a strand of her granddaughter's blonde, curly, hair behind her ear.

"I'm not convinced, Victoria," she informed her just before the door opened and they all turned to look at the man walking in.

"Christian!" Grace exclaimed; her tone one of joy and one of scolding as Carrick placed his newspaper down. "Why is it you can never be on time?"

"I had to stay a bit later at the office than I had planned to," Christian said, formally kissing his mother on the cheek as she took hold of his arm, leading him off into the dining room as Carrick finally stood up.

"You alright, sugarplum?" he asked his granddaughter who nodded up at him and he smiled down at her, his hand moving into his pocket and producing a quarter. Victoria couldn't help but smile as she knew what was coming as the pair of them walked closely together, multiple paces behind Christian and Grace.

"You ready to see the coin disappear?" he enquired and in a second it had vanished from sight as Victoria gasped once, her hand holding her chin.

"I wonder where it could be?" she asked aloud as Carrick placed his hand behind her ear to reproduce the coin before quickly kissing the top of her head.

"It never gets old, does it?" he checked with her as they entered the dining room.

"Never," she confirmed.

Dinner was the usual affair of Grace being the hostess who could always entertain them with her tales of life and stories of what had happened during her week. Carrick participated when needed and Christian spoke when he was spoken to, as did Victoria.

But Grace knew something wasn't correct. Her son and granddaughter had never had the type of relationship which she had envisaged but tonight they were being extra curt with each other. Asking for the salt was proving to be a hardship.

"I may be getting old but I am still quick enough to see when something isn't right," Grace informed her son later on in the evening when she managed to steal him away from his father. Carrick had taken Victoria into his study for the usual look at all of the books which he had to intrigue a History Student.

Christian and his mother stood in the drawing room, admiring the view from the patio doors as the moon shone over the grounds and Christian looked up to his mother.

"What makes you say something isn't right?" Christian wondered aloud as Grace sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she did so.

"The way you spoke to Victoria tonight was as if you couldn't stand to talk to her, Christian. And she continued to avoid conversation with you. What has happened?"

"We had a misunderstanding," Christian huffed, not wanting to talk about it but knowing that it was unavoidable where his mother was concerned.

"And what would this be about?" Grace wondered as Christian shook his head.

"It is between Victoria and me," he proclaimed as Grace sighed loudly, her hand cupping her cheek.

"Can you please sort it out, Christian?" she urged him. "I see the way you are with her sometimes...I know you adore her...we all do. And yes, you give her all that she wants."

"I'm a good father," Christian simply drawled and Grace shook her head quickly.

"I have no doubt that you care for her, Christian. But have you ever told her that?"

Silence. Christian hadn't told her that. He didn't think he had told her that, anyway. Emotion was something which he did not deal with and there was also the small fact that he didn't have a heart. Christian never had a heart towards anything

"You're a good father, Christian...but you're not a brilliant one yet."

...

Christian sat in the back of the SUV on the way home, his BlackBerry glued to his hand as he sat to the left and Victoria sat to the right, her head resting against the headrest as she dropped to sleep slowly, a book on Queen Elizabeth by her side. Christian continued his research on Miss Steele, finding out everything which he needed to know about her and he had to admit that she was normal. There was nothing special about her, no hidden secret which he had yet to uncover. Her family predicament regarding her father's was strange but that was all.

His mother's words continued to ring around in his ears as he thought about what she had said to him. He was a good father but not a brilliant one. It made no sense to him. Christian didn't do constant care. He didn't do hugs or cuddles. He did what he had to and that was to provide for her.

But then he tended to see Taylor with his child and wondered how he did it. How he could do what Christian never could would always be a mystery to him.

As they pulled into the parking lot under the apartment block, Christian looked at Victoria.

"Victoria," he snapped curtly at her and her eyes fluttered open as she looked around. "Come. We're home."

Victoria slowly opened the door to the car and then she shut it, yawning loudly as she did so and she made her way through the parking lot, her father a few spaces to her left as Taylor locked the car and continued with the security measures. Christian's eyes darted across to where Victoria was yawning, her eyes slowly falling shut as they reached the elevator.

The ride up was silent, as per usual, until they reached the penthouse and the doors opened once again. Victoria moved out the small, steel, box first as Christian hung back, his hands in his pockets as he watched her move into the kitchen.

"You were a mistake, Victoria," he told her as she grabbed a glass and began to run the cold tap, wincing at what he had said. "But not a bad one."

Victoria quickly turned to look at him as he remained staring at her, his eyes baring into hers until he gave her a brief nod and moved through the penthouse to his room, leaving his daughter stunned.

...

A/N: Thank you so very much to Cherrygrly, britbrat35892587 and cherishamber0786 for reviewing my first chapter! So much more to come so please do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria tossed and turned as she lay in bed later on in the evening. The words which her father had spoken to her remained swimming in her ears and continued not to make sense to her. What had he meant? Was it his cryptic way of telling her that he cared? Victoria slammed her cheek into the plush, feather pillow and sighed once, thumping it with her fist as she closed her eyes, willing sleep to come over her.

...

"Are you going back to your apartment today?" Christian enquired from his daughter as she toyed with her breakfast, her spoon moving into the cereal and swishing it around as he watched her with his lips pursed, his chin jutted out in annoyance and his eyes glaring at the milky substance.

"Mandy's parents should be gone by this afternoon," Victoria muttered, dropping her spoon against the side of the bowl and sliding it away from her. Christian sipped on his coffee, flattening out his black tie as he eyed the business section of the paper.

"Eat your food, Victoria," he demanded from the teenager who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," she retorted.

"Victoria," Christian said dangerously to her. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Then why aren't you having anything?" Victoria enquired, crossing her legs and resting her chin into her hand as she challenged her father.

"Do as I say and not as I do," Christian retorted and clicked his fingers in the direction of her bowl. "Now eat."

"So hypocritical," Victoria complained but shovelled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, looking at her father who had turned his attention back to the paper. "Happy?" she snapped with her mouth full.

"Ecstatic," Christian mumbled back to her, draining off his coffee and then checking the watch on his wrist. "I'd better be going. I'm needed in the office this morning and then I'm going to play golf."

He stood up, grabbing his jacket which had been on the worktop and he shrugged into the gray material as he looked at his daughter.

"Text me when you get back to your apartment," he demanded and she nodded once as he looked across to Mrs Jones.

"I won't be home this evening, Mrs Jones, so don't bother about dinner. Have the night off," he informed her and she nodded hastily with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr Grey," she said as Victoria picked up her orange juice and muttered into it.

"So the tin man does have a heart," she mumbled as Christian narrowed his eyes at her and picked up his BlackBerry, dropping it into his pocket.

"Dinner sometime in the week, Victoria?" he checked with his daughter who nodded once at him.

"The same?" she enquired. They always ate together on a Wednesday night at seven p.m. in Bellisimos. It was quiet, quaint and in between their apartments.

"Yes," Christian responded curtly, heading over to the elevator and leaving the two women in the kitchen.

...

"I see what you mean about your dad," Andrew called out as he sat on the sofa in Victoria's apartment, his eyes scanning around the room and taking in the large plasma TV on the magnolia coloured wall. The wooden coffee table which sat on the shaggy rug. Two sofas lined it, their material plush and leather. The small living area led onto an open spaced kitchen, the worktops covered in cereal boxes, orange cartoons and utensils.

"Hm?" Victoria called out, urging for him to go on as she remained stood in her small bedroom, looking through her wardrobe for something to wear for her date that evening as her door to the living area remained open.

Andrew glugged back the water in his cup and set it onto the table, leaning back and thinking about what to say.

"Well...he was certainly intense," he explained and he gained a laugh from the bedroom as he looked to the open door.

"Try being related to him," she shouted back out and Andrew took his turn to chuckle.

"I'm good, thanks," he assured her before checking his watch. "Are you nearly finished? The film will be starting soon."

Why was she taking so long? She checked her reflection in the mirror, deducing that she was about to spend two hours in a dark room where no one would even see her. There was no point in worrying over her dress selection.

"I'm done," she said, shutting the door to her room and shrugging into her grey blazer as Andrew clapped his knees once and stood up, following her to the apartment door where she locked up. But something wasn't quite right. Victoria remained stood still, looking at the door as she sniffed deeply and glanced across to Andrew.

"Can you smell that?" she asked of him and he raised a brow, his nostrils flaring too and he nodded.

"It smells like smoke," he informed her just as a large whirling noise began to sound. Andrew quickly grabbed onto her hand, pulling her down the corridor until they reached the staircase and they began to move down it, the shouts and roars from other people audible in the small, enclosed space until they reached the bottom.

Once on the sidewalk, they moved across the road, looking onto the building as flames moved from it at every angle. People sobbed as their home was destroyed, others remained emotionless, not sure what to do. Victoria was a mixture of the pair.

...

Golf was the bane of Christian's existence. He hated the game yet it was where most business was completed.

"Not quite a hole in one, Grey!" Mark Casey called out as he walked up to where Christian stood and clapped him on the back. Christian froze at the contact, forcing a smirk onto his face as the man walked in front of him and Christian then rolled his eyes.

"Mr Grey!" a sudden voice called across the lush, green lawn and Christian averted his gaze to where he could see Taylor moving over to him, a phone in his hand and his eyes looking around the lawn.

"Yes?" Grey wondered quickly, looking into the bag of clubs and wondering which one to pick for his next shot.

"Miss Grey's apartment had been burnt down, sir," Taylor said and Christian felt his body change. It was as if he had become numb with worry. "She is safe and out but she couldn't get hold of you."

Of course she couldn't. Phones were turned off when it came to golf. No interrupting and no distractions.

"Organise for Mrs Jones to pick her up from the apartment," Christian snapped, dumping his club into his bag as Taylor shook his head.

"Her boyfriend has already brought her back to the apartment. Mrs Jones says she is just in shock. That is all. Do you want to continue here or go home?" Taylor wondered and Christian handed his bodyguard the bag with all of his clubs as he looked across to Casey who had his hand on his hip, his cap low as he waited for Grey.

"An emergency has come up, Casey," Christian called over to him. "I need to be going."

"Everything alright, Grey?" Mark checked and Christian nodded quickly.

"No need to worry," he promised and then began to walk off with Taylor by his side.

"Any injuries?"

"No, sir. Just slightly hysterical."

"And the cause of the fire?"

"Not yet known, sir. Firemen think it could be a gas explosion but aren't sure yet."

"So not arson?"

"It doesn't look like it, sir."

...

"You don't need to cry," Andrew urged Victoria as he sat beside her on the sofa, holding her glass of water as his other hand remained on her back, silently caressing her as she thought about what would have happened if they had spent longer in the apartment. What if she had continued trying on ridiculous amounts of dresses?

"It's all just...we were in there...what if..."

"If you keep playing the 'what if' game with yourself then you'll go mad, Vicky," Andrew said sternly to her and she looked at him as he smiled encouragingly in her direction. "You're alive and safe. That is all that matters."

"I want insurance on the phone right away," Christian's sudden voice echoed through the apartment. "I want a full report on what happened and I want to make sure that the correct people are held responsible."

Andrew's palm began to sweat slightly as Christian placed his BlackBerry against his shoulder, looking at the couple as they sat on the sofa and Victoria looked up at him.

"Taylor says you're okay," he stated and Victoria snorted once.

"Well if Taylor says it then it must be true," she snapped back as Christian sighed once, shaking his head and then taking his call.

"You should go," Victoria informed Andrew who questioningly gazed at her. "I'm sure," she urged him.

"Just call if you need anything," he pushed her and she nodded as she squeezed his hand one final time and Christian watched him go before ending his call abruptly.

"I have the best people looking into the incident," he assured her and she stood up, rolling her eyes as she did so and he remained glaring at her. "You could be a little more appreciative, Victoria."

"And you could care a bit more, _dad_," she retorted back, removing her arms from her jacket and moving her matted hair from her face. "Normally...well...normal fathers would ask if their daughter is okay before running off and worrying about how much money they have lost in their billion dollar empire by the burning down of one flat."

"That was the first thing which I did when I saw you," Christian defended himself and Victoria shook her head.

"No, it wasn't," she replied. "You told me I was okay. You didn't ask."

"You're being melodramatic, Victoria," Christian told her dryly and he saw a small tear move down her face and she prodded herself in the chest.

"I've just watched my apartment burn down! I just made it out of there in time! I could have been dead! What if the fire had started on our floor?" she wondered and Christian shook his head, folding his arms in his white polo shirt as he continued to watch her.

"You made it out. Do not go into scenarios which could have happened but didn't," he implored her. "Now go for a nice, warm bath. I shall have Mrs Jones bring you some tea in."

"I've gone off tea," Victoria muttered back and Christian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Since when?"

"Last week."

"Fine...coffee...cola...water...orange...an assortment of drinks," Christian said, becoming frustrated with her as she stormed off from the living area.

...

"Miss Grey."

Why did she even come here? Why did she bother with any of this? She didn't think it helped her. All these sessions had ever made her do was worry about things. And they made her feel like she was moaning to the good doctor. Doctor John Flynn. Her father's shrink. Or, as he preferred to be known, psychiatrist.

"This is an unexpected visit. Christian did not tell me you were coming," he informed her as she sat down on the leather sofa, folding her legs as she looked around his room.

"He doesn't know," she simply stated. "You know what I think about coming here, anyway."

"That is why I am surprised to see you here."

"Well...I need someone to tell me that I'm not going mad. Living with my dad for two days has already made me feel like I'm going that way."

"Things aren't harmonious in the Grey household?"

"When are they?"

She mumbled back to him and he smirked gently at her, placing his notepad to the side. She hated to see him writing things down. He never got anything out of her if he did it. She had only been to see him a few times. Once, when she was failing school and then when she was in a relationship and confused.

"So what is wrong, Miss Grey?"

"My dad."

"Christian isn't wrong, Miss Grey. He is just complicated."

"My apartment block burnt down," Vicky blurted out, closing her eyes as she felt Flynn gaze at her. "And he was more concerned with making sure that the insurance was sorted out than he was about me."

"Did he ask if you were okay?"

"He said Taylor told him I was fine and that was the first thing he asked about when he found out."

"He just didn't ask you."

"No."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because he doesn't love me?" Victoria suggested, one eye peeking open as the man shook his head at her quickly.

"He loves you. He just doesn't know how to express it. He sees it as a sign of weakness and Christian doesn't believe in being weak, we both know that."

"But I'm his daughter."

"Even more of a reason for him to show you that he is the one in control. His calling the insurance was his way of showing power. Of making people see that no one messes with his daughter's property because it is yours and he cares for you."

"He also cares for fine wine and helicopters," Victoria bluntly spoke and Flynn's lips rose in a small grin and he nodded in agreement.

"That he does," he understood. "But he cares for you more."

"He also planned to force me to take Birth Control Pills because he thinks me and my boyfriend are serious," Victoria continued and Flynn arched a brow, mentally making a note to bring this up when he was next with Christian.

"Caring for you in his own way," Flynn said.

"It is over the top."

"He just doesn't want you to throw away your whole life by becoming pregnant. You're his daughter. He is looking out for you."

"But it isn't any of his business. He does not decide when I take the pill."

"I admit that it is intrusive for a girl of your age but I can see why he did it."

"Will you ever take my side?" Victoria complained as Flynn smiled.

"It's my job to show you both sides of a story, Miss Grey," he informed her and Victoria stood up as she checked her watch.

"I have a lecture to get to."

"Well you've been here ten minutes."

"So that's...what...five hundred dollars?" she asked him dryly and Flynn picked up his clipboard.

"I'll put it on your father's tab," he joked back as she left the room and he sighed, running a hand over his head and thinking about the issues which Christian had with his daughter.

...

A/N: Two chapters in one day! On a roll! Thank you to Aluria and lisalilac for reviewing the last chapter and please do let me know what you think! Just a quick word, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria returned to the apartment later on in the evening after having gone out for dinner with Andrew on the Thursday night. Her father had been unattainable the last few days, constantly working and constantly brooding. She didn't expect anything other than that from him. He had informed her that he intended to go up to Portland for a while as he needed to go and see the farming division of the WSU. She wasn't sure how long he intended on staying there but she was sort of glad that he was going for a while. Maybe it would be the breathing space which they both needed.

"Whilst I am gone you need to remember that Mrs Jones is in charge," Christian barked at Victoria as she sat on the sofa, flicking through her book and revising for her final exam on the Monday. It was everyone's last exam. It was a night to go out and celebrate. It was house party night considering first years of college couldn't get served anywhere. She had hoped that her father wouldn't find out. She wondered if he would be in Portland until the Monday.

Victoria rolled her eyes, licking the edge of her finger and flipping the page as Christian paced up and down in front of the coffee table, his eyes fixed on his BlackBerry until ten seconds had passed and she still hadn't replied to him.

"Do you understand, Victoria?" Christian snapped, looking at her through the corner of his eyes and she looked up at him, slamming her hand down onto the page of her book as she did so.

"Yes!" she snapped back. "Jesus...I don't even see why you need to go up to Portland!"

"Because I'm visiting the farming division. We have already had this discussion."

"No," Victoria shook her head. "A discussion requires two people who are mutually talking to each other. I don't think we've ever had that."

Christian turned a slight tinge of red, his eyes glaring dangerously at the young woman who was sat on the sofa with her legs folded as she turned her attention back to her book, avoiding her father's direct glare.

"I'm not arguing with you now, Victoria," he decided, taking the high ground as her eyes went wide but she remained focused on her book as Christian buttoned up his blazer. "I shall be taking Charlie Tango straight from work tomorrow night and I should be back on Monday. Tuesday at the latest. As I said, Mrs Jones is in charge and your grandparents should be popping up on Saturday to make sure you're okay. I shall text you every day between twelve and six."

"I'm glad to see you've been able to fit some time into your busy schedule for me," Victoria said sarcastically as she looked up at Christian who continued with his glowering. "I shall look out for your text."

"Glad to hear it," Christian simply snapped back at her, not biting back at her taunts. "I'm going to continue working. I shall see you sometime next week considering you won't be up for when I leave tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Victoria mumbled as Christian stalked off down the hallway and she closed her book, watching as he left and she ran a hand through her blonde hair, wondering what had happened between the pair of them.

...

"Hey, Grandma," Victoria smiled when she saw her grandmother on the Saturday evening. Grace looked around the apartment as she left the elevator, her eyes taking in the sight which never failed to astound her. Christian certainly did live in style. Carrick followed behind her with plastic bags in his hands as Grace opened her arms, hugging her grandchild close to her.

"Vicky," she cooed. "Have you been cooped up in here all day?"

"I've been studying," Victoria shrugged as Carrick placed the bags onto the worktop, ruffling his granddaughter's hair as he went. He began to speak with Mrs Jones, telling her that Grace had been adamant to bring her own food to the apartment to cook a meal.

"Honestly," Grace rolled her eyes, putting Vicky at arm's length as she did so. "You're looking pale, Victoria. A young girl like you needs to be going out to get some air."

"I will do," Victoria promised her with a smile on her face and Grace arched a brow and nodded, daring her to challenge her demands. But she didn't.

"And your apartment...your father should have told us sooner but he said you weren't hurt?" Grace said, her voice rising at the end to make Victoria confirm her suspicions. Christian never did that.

"No," Victoria shook her head. "I wasn't hurt. Maybe just a little hysterical."

"Understandable," Grace nodded. "I thought that your father would maybe have taken you to Portland with him...just you two away from Seattle."

"I had to study," Victoria muttered, her eyes avoiding her grandmother's. "Besides...I doubt he'd want to spend time with me."

Grace remained silent as she looked at the young girl with scepticism. She took hold of her hand, leading her to the sitting area as they sat on the edge of the sofa, Grace's hand on Vicky's knee as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Carrick!" she shouted to her husband. "Can you start preparing dinner? I need to talk with Vicky."

"There's isn't anything to discuss," Victoria mumbled as Grace looked at her without belief and Carrick agreed to his task.

"I know Christian is formal, Victoria." Grace said, rolling her eyes as she did so. "But what makes you say such things?"

"He was more concerned about insurance than me, Grandma," Vicky complained. "He didn't ask if I was alright and he...I don't know when the last time he hugged me was...or the last time he told me he loved me...I just...it's like..."

"Honey," Grace said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "your father cares for you very much."

"Flynn said the same thing," Victoria snorted and Grace's eyes went wide.

"You went to see John?" she enquired and Victoria nodded to confirm.

"I felt like a moaning brat for doing it," she snorted and Grace hit her once on the arm.

"You're not a moaning brat," she retorted. "Why did you go and see John?"

"I don't know," Victoria admitted with a shrug. "I really just don't understand anything...I love him...of course I love him...but he just winds me up to no end."

"And he does love you," Grace assured her. "He just doesn't know how to say it. Maybe you need to talk to him instead of talking to Flynn? He is the one you have an issue with, after all."

"I just don't know what to say."

...

"Miss Steele," Christian placed on his darkest and deepest voice as he saw the young woman in the hardware shop and he remained stood tall, his hands on his hips as she turned around to see him. Her cheeks instantly flushed red under the intensity of his gaze.

"Mr Grey," she blurted out quickly. "Why are you here?"

"Considering you reported on me then I thought you'd know that I have recently donated money to the WSU farming department?" Christian said and she went redder – as if it was possible.

"No...Kate...Miss Kavanagh...she deals with the questions...I just went as a favour..."

"Indeed," Christian responded dryly as Ana coughed once, her eyes looking to the floor as she tilted her head.

"Was there anything which I could help you with?" she enquired as Christian produced his BlackBerry, his attention turning to it as he noted a message from Casey which he promptly deleted. Ana made her move to look back at him, taking in his features until his gaze found hers again.

"I need some rope," Christian stated and Ana wrinkled her nose at his request but nodded, jumping onto his situation straight away.

"I apologise for my daughter's interruption the other day," Christian told Ana as they walked down the corridors, people looking at the pair of them as they moved. "She had gotten herself worked up over nothing of importance."

"It's alright," Ana shrugged once, still focusing on where the rope was. "Your daughter comes first even when she has a small problem...it's the joys of being a parent...or so I hear..."

"She can be a handful," Christian confirmed with a roll of his eyes. "Do you think any less of me for having a child so young?"

His question caught Ana completely off guard. Why did he care about what she thought?

"I don't think it is in my place to judge, Mr Grey," Ana said back to him with honesty.

She didn't get it. If he was to pursue her any further than her opinion was needed. Yes, he knew she ogled him. Many women did. But if she felt uncomfortable with the idea of a relationship with him then he needed to know. He needed to quash it in the bud before it got out of hand. But his other subs had never known. What made her so different?

"I'm asking for your opinion, Miss Steele," he replied, his voice low and full of authority as Ana racked her brain for an answer.

"I think...I guess you didn't mean to have a child so young...but standing by her...no...I don't think any less of you for it. That would be judgemental when I don't know anything about what happened."

Correct answer, Miss Steele.

...

"I can't!" Victoria snapped as she was presented with one more vodka shot in front of her. Mandy was stood on the opposite side of the breakfast bar in the small suburban home where the Monday Night Fiasco was taking place as Victoria clung onto her stomach, feeling the contents of it swilling around and trying to make a reappearance. Her head felt like mush and her eyes were barely managing to stay open. So she was shocked when she managed to down the shot in one and not throw up everywhere.

She knew she would be in trouble if her father ever knew where she had been. God, he'd have a fit and ground her for an eternity. He considered alcohol dangerous for her considering she had never really drank and he didn't want her to. He had seen the effects it had on people. He didn't want her being reckless and destroying her Grey name.

...

"Mrs Jones," Christian greeted his housekeeper who nodded back at him as he entered through the lift of the apartment on the Monday night. The clock had just struck ten and he had decided to return home after a scolding from his mother on leaving his daughter when she was so emotional. He didn't know she was emotional. She never had said anything and he wasn't a mind reader.

"Mr Grey!" Mrs Jones exclaimed when she saw him and she began to flurry around the kitchen. "I didn't expect you back so late, sir."

"I thought I would have a well rested night," Christian nodded back at her as he looked around the quiet apartment.

"Is Victoria in her room?" Christian wondered and he saw the housekeeper bite down on her bottom lip. Why did women do that?

"Mrs Jones," Christian spoke her name dangerously low, waiting for an answer before she shook her head.

"I went out to do the groceries when Miss Grey came back from her final exam. She seemed happy and tired and she said that she was going to watch some TV. When I came back she had left me a note saying she was off to a party. She knew I wouldn't let her go because you would have disallowed it and so she snuck out," Mrs Jones explained quickly and Christian shook his head, his phone moving to his ear as he demanded for her cell to be tracked.

"I'm sorry, Mr Grey," Mrs Jones quickly apologised. "I tried to call her but she wouldn't pick up and I phoned Taylor. I didn't want to worry you."

"It is too late for that now, isn't it?" Christian snapped back at her before he rang Taylor, demanding him to drive him to whichever location his daughter was at.

...

Christian looked onto the house where the party was clearly in full swing and he groaned once. A house full of drunken teenagers. It was not on his agenda to enter one of them. There were some on the front lawn, throwing up as other's comforted them and the bass from the stereo could be felt in the car.

"Do you want me to go and find her, sir?" Taylor wondered as Christian shook his head, unfastening his seatbelt before moving from the car and walking up the path, avoiding the eyes of people who were staring at him. He remained focused. He was going to find Victoria and then go. The hallway was full of couples making out as he pushed his way through them, rolling his eyes at such common behaviour before he came to the kitchen, scanning the room as he did so. He thanked God that she wasn't hard to find as she was stood to the side with a glass in her hand, her boyfriend leaning over her as she giggled.

Christian barged people out of the way who stared at him but he was more focused on finding out what the hell Victoria had been playing at.

"Vicky...you're drunk...you need some water..." Andrew said, forcing a glass of it towards her as she shook her head.

"No!" She responded. "I need some vodka."

"No," Andrew snapped back. "You've had enough."

"You're not my dad!" she drawled.

"He's not," Christian declared and Victoria looked back up at the new voice as Andrew looked at Grey. "But I am."

"Mr Grey," Andrew quickly said his name. "Sir...I've been trying to tell her...to stop drinking...but she wouldn't listen...and..."

"I can see," Christian said, silently glad that the boy hadn't taken advantage.

"So you're going to ruin my fun now?" Victoria asked as Christian took the drink from her hand, forcing it into Andrew's hand.

"Apparently so," he confirmed and Victoria rolled her eyes as he took hold of her arm and began to drag her from the party. She tried to pull against him as Andrew remained silent, watching Grey take his daughter but he didn't make a move to stop him.

"That's all you do!" Victoria complained as she looked at her father as the fresh air hit her lungs. "You ruin my life!"

"Don't be stupid," Christian told her as Taylor opened the back door of the car. "If you kept on drinking do you think you'd have been in a fit state?"

"Who knows?" Victoria wondered aloud.

"I know and you wouldn't," Christian answered for her. "Now come on."

Christian pushed her into the back of the car, looking at her choice of outfit in a disapproving manner. Why was the red material so short?

"For once...I was having a good time!" Victoria complained. "But you can't let me be happy!"

"You're drunk and not talking sense," Christian said as Taylor shut the door and he looked at his daughter. She was crying. Why the hell was she crying? She was supposed to be annoyed and angry. Not bloody upset.

"Why...why don't you love me...why...?" Victoria sobbed and Christian's eyes went wide, the BlackBerry which had been in his hand fell into his pocket as he looked at her. Jesus, the alcohol must be talking.

"You're drunk," he declared again and she shook her head at him.

"Yes...no...but..." she blabbered as mascara ran down her face and Christian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Victoria," Christian complained, opening his window slightly to get some air into the back of the car as Taylor minded his own business.

"I just want...I want it..." she complained, looking down at her lap, tears dripping down her nose as she spoke to him. "Why..."

"Don't cry," he urged her, not really sure what to do when she began to cry. He didn't deal well with emotions. At all.

"But you never hug me," she said, a new set of tears seeming to rear their ugly heads as Christian thought about what she had just said. Physical contact with anyone was hard. Even with his subs sometimes.

Christian was unsure as to what came over him. He hadn't seen her look so...vulnerable...in ages...maybe ever. The last time she had cried like this was when monsters had hid under her bed and he had to make sure they had all gone before she went back to sleep.

But seeing her visibly so upset made him act. He slid into the middle of the SUV, his hand forcefully wrapping itself around her wrist as he pulled her towards him, handling her until she was settled on his lap, her head tucked into his neck . Her hands remained in her lap, thank goodness, as Christian wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Try and sleep," he urged her and she remained silent, too shocked and drunk to take in what was happening.

Christian didn't have a heart. But he did have a conscious. Sometimes. And tonight, it appeared it was visible.

...

A/N: Overwhelming response to this story and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or spent the time to read this far! So please, do let me know what you think! Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

Christian looked down as Victoria passed out on his lap and he wrinkled his nose, the smell of all types of different alcohol filling his nostrils as he shook his head, unable to believe what had happened. He had thought she was responsible. She knew what he thought about alcohol fuelled parties and he supposed that was the bit which annoyed him the most. The fact she had gone against what he believed.

She shifted her weight in his lap, moving closer to him as she snored loudly and he remained stone faced, not used to the proximity of his daughter. The closest they had come to each other was about one metre and that seemed to be enough for both of them. But it wasn't enough. Christian didn't understand how his daughter wanted more or that she even did want more from him. He truly thought that she was content enough. He knew their relationship had never been rosy but he thought they had managed to tolerate each other.

"Would you like me to carry Miss Grey back to her room?" Taylor enquired as he stopped the car and Christian moved his attention from her and to Taylor. He hadn't even noticed that they were in the basement car park. Christian shook his head once as Taylor opened the door and he slid Victoria from his lap and stepped out of the vehicle, stretching his numb limbs as he stood up. Victoria hadn't even stirred. She was in a world of her own. And that world was known as unconsciousness. Christian leant back into the vehicle, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her out, cradling her in his arms as she burped once and he rolled his eyes.

She was in a lot of trouble when she woke up.

...

She was alive. Victoria knew that much. She had expected her father to have killed her but the headache which she was currently suffering from told her she was, indeed, alive. She slowly peeled her eyes open, taking in her bedroom as she lay on her bed. She was still fully clothed from last night in the cotton red dress which flared out to just above her knees. She sat up slowly, holding onto her throbbing head as she did so and she groaned loudly, managing to stand up. Water. Water would make this better.

"Ah," Christian's voice boomed as he heard the patter of bare feet from behind him. They stopped as soon as he had spoken and he placed his paper down onto the breakfast bar as Mrs Jones busied herself, reminding herself that the Grey's business was nothing to do with her. "She is alive and breathing. Miracles seem to happen."

No witty comeback. Christian raised a brow in shock as she continued walking into the kitchen until she came to the glass cupboard and Christian narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"Don't you have something to say?" he wondered aloud as Victoria turned her back to him and stood at the sink, her shoulders moving up and down as she poured the glass to the brim with clear liquid.

"If you weren't back then you wouldn't have come to collect me last night," Victoria informed him and he resisted the urge to yell at her, his cheeks turning red as he wondered why she couldn't thank him straight out. Why did she have to make things so confusing?

"And who knows what would have happened to you?" Christian snapped back in a curt tone. "However, your little boyfriend seemed to have you under control. I just don't know how long he would have managed you for."

"Was he mad?" Victoria suddenly sounded concern, looking up from her search for ibuprofen as Christian formed wrinkles on his forehead. Why did she care if her boyfriend of four weeks was mad and not her father of eighteen years?

"Slightly mad," Christian confirmed. "I think he was more concerned."

"I'll call him later," Victoria muttered as Mrs Jones handed her two pills and she took them with a grateful smile. She knew Mrs Jones wasn't impressed with her as she only just managed to smile back. Oh crap! The note! She had lied to her.

"You're grounded for two weeks too," Christian said, drinking some of his coffee as Victoria contained the urge to roll her eyes and she nodded once. She had expected it to be honest. "That means you're coming with me to Portland on Thursday. I can't trust you here alone, can I?"

"What?" Victoria snapped; flapping her arms by her side once she had slammed her glass down onto the worktop. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I joke?" he enquired and she remained silent again. "It is going to happen, Victoria. Now go back to bed and try to get some rest. You look terrible."

...

"At least Uncle Elliot is a bit of fun," Victoria informed Christian when they had returned to his suite at the Heathman later on in the evening and he glared at her as she took a seat on the sofa, flipping through a magazine as Christian looked at his BlackBerry which had just begun to go off and he checked the caller ID. Anastasia.

He took the call into his own private room as Victoria looked at him and heard him snap down the phone. She wondered what the hell he was going on about before he came back into the living area and grabbed onto his jacket, quickly shrugging into it as she watched him with intrigue.

"It seems I have two drunken females who require my attendance this week." He muttered and Victoria's brows furrowed together in wonder. What was he going on about? Did he know any females other than her and Mrs Jones? Or the multiple blondes in his business.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria wondered and Christian began to text once again on his mobile.

"Stay here. Elliot and I are going out. Try not to get into trouble whilst I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

...

"The interviewer?" Victoria asked her father aloud when he walked back into the suite, the non-blonde woman she had met in his arms, cradled firmly against his chest. Huh, so he allowed her to hug him. Although she didn't look like she knew she was. "Since when did you go around and play the hero and rescue damsels in distress?"

"Are you still awake?" Christian simply snapped back, boldly walking through the suite to his room as Victoria watched the woman in his arms mutter something incoherently. She'd question him when he came out. This was completely un-Christian Grey like. What was wrong with him? Did he feel guilty about something? God only knew.

"I think it is past your bedtime, Victoria," Christian hissed when he came back out and she looked at him, shaking her head as she pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and folded her legging covered legs onto the plush material of the sofa.

"I want to know why you went to pick her up," Victoria stated loudly as Christian groaned silently, flopping into an armchair as he did so, his daughter still looking at him with intent. "You never help anyone. And you've never had a girlfriend...half my friends wonder if you're gay...so why is she so special?"

"I didn't say she is special, did I?" Christian drawled. "I can tell when someone needs help."

"Yeah," Victoria snorted, "and normally you don't provide them with it."

"It isn't your concern, Victoria," Christian assured her, his voice turning slightly soft as he did so and she glowered at him.

"Do you fancy her?" she wondered quickly as Christian's orbs doubled in size and he quickly shook his head at her.

"No!" he snapped. "We're not in high school. Now, go to bed."

"You do like her," Victoria protested. "Why else would you rush out into the night for a girl if you didn't fancy her?

"Because I can," he simply responded. "Now are you going to bed?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In my bed."

"The reporter is there."

"Her name is Anastasia."

"Irrelevant. She's in your bed."

"It's a king size."

"But you're both going to share it?"

"We're both adults and she's passed out. Why should my night's sleep suffer?"

"You've confirmed my beliefs."

"Glad I can help."

"I'm going to bed then."

"Eventually."

"See you in the morning. Try not to ruin this with her."

"I don't fancy her."

"Of course you don't."

"Less of the sarcasm."

"Less of the denial."

"Bed. Now."

"With pleasure," Victoria concluded with a smug grin on her face as she stood up and waltzed off into her bedroom, slightly intrigued as to whom this new woman was and she also wondered why her father even cared.

...

Victoria awoke relatively early the next morning and so showered and changed before hearing her father leave the suite, no doubt off for his morning workout. She could possibly talk to this Anastasia if her father was out. Victoria hurriedly placed on her striped navy and white dress and fastened the brown belt around it before walking into the living area of the suite.

"Good morning," she called out and the brunette froze as she remained stood in nothing but her shirt and panties.

"Hi...look...I know...Jesus..." the woman named Anastasia blabbered and Victoria raised a brow at her.

"I have some clothes," Victoria shrugged. "You can borrow them."

"No...it's fine...mine have to be around here..."

"He'll have sent them to be cleaned considering they were covered in your vomit," Victoria assured her. "And you don't really want to stand like that, do you?"

"No," Ana muttered, itching her arm and biting down on her lip as she did so. "I suppose not."

"Come on then," Victoria said, leading her to her room and Ana cautiously followed, blushing manically as she stood just through the doorway and waited for Victoria to finish moving through her drawers. "So how do you really know my dad? He doesn't do...well...things like this..."

"Oh...well there was the interview," she muttered as Victoria handed her some jeans and she moved into them.

"But there has to be something more. He wouldn't stalk you down just because you interviewed him. What else is going on?"

"Well he...he came by the store where I work..."

"And that's it?" Victoria urged and Ana nodded, buttoning the jeans up and Victoria remained confused.

"I can't really explain it," Ana admitted. "I'm attracted to him."

"So is half the population of Seattle," Victoria muttered. "But he seems to like you."

"I don't know," Ana complained slightly, feeling extremely awkward. She shouldn't be discussing this with his daughter! She barely knew anything about him! "He seems a bit..."

"He's awkward," Victoria confirmed. "One moment he can be pleasant and the next he's an ass. I know. But...I've...with you...it's confusing...confusing, indeed."

"Hmm," Ana simply replied and she shrugged. "I'll buy you some more jeans to make up for this pair."

"Don't bother," Victoria assured her. "I have plenty of pairs of jeans."

"I'd...well...best be going," Ana quickly shrugged and rushed from the room.

"My dad will be back soon," Victoria called out and Ana froze, looking back at the blonde as she did so. "I don't think you should go. Just have breakfast with us, please?"

Ana bit down on her bottom lip but nodded in agreement as Victoria smirked once, unable to see what the two of them were like when put together and in a sober state.

...

A/N: Overwhelming response to the story guys! I cannot thank you enough! So please, do review!


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria popped her lips for the fifth time in two minutes as she sat in the suite's living area with Anastasia Steele sat opposite her. She had her legs crossed and her hands rested on top of her knees, fingers entwining as she looked at the door anxiously. She should have just left. Why did she agree to stay for breakfast? What part of her thought breakfast with Christian and his daughter would be a good idea?

"So," Victoria began, clapping her hand onto her thigh, "what is it that you do?"

"Me?" Ana croaked out; feeling slightly stupid at asking that. She coughed once and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm moving to Seattle next week. I want to go into publishing."

"Oh…right…" Victoria simply nodded and popped her lips once again. "Well…that's good…different, anyway."

"So what do you do?" Ana wondered aloud, sensing that the young woman had no interest in publishing and didn't know how to respond to her.

"I've just finished the first year of my History degree," Victoria nodded once before she heard the door to the suite open and both sets of eyes turned around to look at the man who had just walked in.

Christian stood in the doorway for a moment, his workout gear covered in sweat with a white towel hanging limply around his neck as he pushed a hand through his tousled hair.

"What is going on here?" he enquired, his daughter meeting his gaze and Ana looking down meekly into her jean covered lap.

"Ana and I were talking about stuff," Victoria shrugged. Ana's face crumpled slightly. Were they talking about stuff? She didn't challenge her about it but remained mute instead , wishing she could leave for a moment.

"Really?" Christian muttered, looking at Ana who managed to look back at him and her cheeks reddened as soon as she did so. Why was he so good looking?

"Yeah," Victoria said quickly. "I said Ana could stay for breakfast so you'd best go shower because you're looking a little…well…sweaty…"

"I don't have to stay-"

"-Nonsense," Christian interrupted Ana before she could continue on with her excuse. "Breakfast is an important meal. You need to eat."

"He's picky about food," Victoria muttered across to Ana.

"Enough, Victoria," Christian warned he as he did not want her to divulge information about him with Anastasia. He would do that himself and on a different note. "Why don't you go and see if Elliot is awake yet? You two can go and get breakfast."

"I've already ordered it for up here," Victoria said, her lips remaining tight as she tried not to smirk. He wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. "It should be here in ten minutes so you should go and shower."

Christian remained silent, his eyes glowering at his daughter who rolled her own eyes at him and motioned her head to the bedroom door.

"I shall be five minutes. Feel free to ignore my daughter's comments, Anastasia," Christian said and he moved down into his room, slamming the door behind him as soon as he did so and Victoria stood up.

"He doesn't seem happy," Ana commented and Victoria shrugged, bending down and looking into her bag. She grabbed her phone and noted a text from Andrew as she shrugged once.

"He's never too happy," Victoria responded. "If you stick around then you'll get used to it."

"What makes you think I'll stick around?" Ana wondered, biting down on her bottom lip and she shook her head.

"He's never shown the notion of being civil to a girl and I could cut the tension in this room when he walked in. I'd leave you both to it but I'm intrigued as to how he acts around you." Victoria explained and Ana's mouth dropped open slightly. Grey was clearly a reserved individual.

"And, of course, there is the small fact that you're clearly attracted to him too…I've spent eighteen years seeing how women act around him," Victoria snorted once and Ana felt her confidence dent slightly. Yes, she was aware of how women looked at him. "But for him to be interested in you?" Victoria said and shook her head quickly. "I've never known it to happen."

"He must have fell in love before," Ana quickly said, not wanting it to be true but she needed to dig deeper. The brooding character himself was never going to divulge information with her. "I mean…he had you at a young age…"

Victoria looked away from her phone and stood up slowly again, dropping the BlackBerry back down onto her bag as she looked around the room, her eyes shifting from side to side, looking anywhere but at Anastasia.

"You think he had a high school sweetheart and they got too carried away and I was the result?" Victoria enquired simply, looking heavenwards as she did so and Ana moved around on the sofa uncomfortably.

"Maybe," she admitted. She didn't know what had happened, did she? And Christian didn't give information when she interviewed him. "I don't mean to pry…I was just wondering…"

"He didn't love my mother," Victoria said quickly. "He told me that much. Apparently she didn't want anything to do with me…I ruined a lot of things in her life. My dad doesn't mention her and I don't ask."

"Aren't you curious?" the question escaped Ana's lips before she had a chance to control what her mouth was supposed to say and Victoria shrugged, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulders as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes," she admitted. "But, I've gone eighteen years without knowing…I think it is too late now."

"Is it only your father who knows who your mother is?"

"He won't tell my grandparents or anyone else. He said it was a mistake and that's it. Anyway, this will be breakfast."

Victoria quickly rushed to the door, opening it with haste and then allowing the room service to enter the suite as Christian left the bedroom in his smart suit but without his tie done up completely. He had some business to take care of as soon as he could. He would preferably stay with Miss Steele if he could but it was not an option.

"I have called Taylor," Christian declared suddenly as he looked at his daughter who had stuck some croissant into her mouth whilst Miss Steele was eating daintily, toying with her food as she looked into it. "He is on the way to take you home now. I have business to attend to."

"Can't I stay for breakfast?"

"Take something on the go," Christian said to her dangerously, his voice low and full of authority. He had heard the conversation which Victoria and Ana had just had and it didn't fill him with joy. He needed to get them away from each other before their curiosity heightened

"I'm not really going to get a say in this, am I?" Victoria checked and Christian allowed a smug grin to enter his features as Victoria grabbed her bag and jacket.

…..

"Andrew!" Victoria snapped when she saw him enter the penthouse later on that same evening as Mrs Jones guided him through to the sitting room where Victoria was sat with the remote balanced on her lap. A deep red blanket was covered around her as she remained curled in a ball on the leather material.

"Hey," he drawled back to her in a lazy tone and she looked at the clock and then back at her boyfriend who was taking a seat on the sofa next to her.

"I'm grounded," she informed him simply and he looked at her and gave out a small shrug.

"You're not going out and you're still at home. You're still grounded and not doing anything wrong," he informed her. "Besides, I need to talk to you about the other night."

"No," Victoria complained, ducking under her cover and hiding her face, reddening from embarrassment at what had happened the other night. Her drunken state must have caused some embarrassment. Andrew chuckled once, moving over to her and pulling the blanket from her face as he shifted their positions and moved her onto his lap.

"Yes," he responded to her and Victoria rolled her eyes and he removed her hair from her eyes and stroked her cheek gently. "I don't mind you having a good time, Vicky…I just…I think there's a limit."

"I know I drank too much," she complained and Andrew shook his head again at her.

"True…but the things you did…other boys…" he shuddered slightly. "They couldn't stop ogling…Vicky…and…well…"

"What?" Victoria snapped quickly back at him and he nodded with raised brows, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist as he did so. "I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't," he snorted loudly. "I didn't like it, Victoria. People looking at you like you're a piece of meat and you're my girlfriend. You can see how it got to me."

"I'd never do anything though," she quickly defended herself and Andrew chuckled, kissing her on the top of her head as he did so.

"I know," he agreed. "I know you wouldn't. I guess…I'm just a bit possessive…"

….

Christian had returned back from Portland but he had holed himself up in his study and was constantly on the phone. He hadn't spoken of Miss Steele for a while and he had refused to answer his daughter's questions when she had asked him about the young woman.

"Can you take this to your father?" Mrs Jones asked Victoria as she sat at the breakfast bar and Mrs Jones placed the whiskey onto the marble before her as she rushed back to the oven. "I need to keep an eye on the dinner and I can't be in two places at once."

"I'd rather keep an eye on dinner," Victoria muttered back and Mrs Jones kept her stern face as she looked at the teenager.

"He's your father, Vicky," she said simply and Victoria groaned out loud, jumping down from the bar stool as she did so and picking up the slender glass before moving through the penthouse and to the study.

"No!" Christian's voice boomed and Victoria remained stood at the doorway, the glass in her hand as she wondered who he was talking to. "I won't allow it! What makes you think you have the right?"

There was a brief pause and Victoria contemplated knocking on the door but she was too cautious and intrigued.

"So you think there is something going on between us? Yes…I know there is a three year age gap…no…it doesn't bother me and it isn't any of your business, as I have said…really? You've never seemed that interested before, have you? From what I recall, you couldn't wait to get rid of her…don't you dare! She is mine! She is not yours and she never has been!"

"You think I don't love her? You think I can't love? You can think what you want to but I know that after eighteen years I shall never let you be part of her life!"

Victoria froze, the glass in her hand slipped down slightly and she had to react to quickly remain holding onto it as she rested against the wall, her ears unable to listen to anything further.

….

A/N: A while since I updated, huh? Well, I thank you all for your reviews in the meantime and I would love to know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Christian sank down into his leather chair at his desk, his head leaning back and his hands frantically running through his copper tinted hair as he thought about the conversation which he had just had with a certain woman. She didn't normally do his head in, but, tonight he couldn't stand her. How could she demand him to give up his own daughter because he was interested in a woman only three years older than she was? She was taking things too far and Christian needed her to see that. No one told him what to do.

...

Victoria hadn't given her father the drink which he had desired. Instead, she had quickly walked from his office and into her own room, downing the alcohol herself and attempting to make sense of the situation which had just been placed in front of her. Eighteen years. She was eighteen. But it couldn't be. No, it wasn't possible. Yet...the entire conversation...it seemed plausible. Love? He had mentioned love. He never mentioned love.

...

"I thought I asked for a whiskey?" Christian snapped when he moved into the kitchen and saw Mrs Jones standing at the oven, her hands full of ingredients and utensils as she turned to look at her employer. Christian loosened his tie down his white dress shirt and placed his hands onto his hips, expecting an answer from the housekeeper. He wasn't in a patient mood.

"Your daughter took it to you, Mr Grey," Mrs Jones responded, her eyes wide and full of innocence as Christian wrinkled his nose and narrowed his own gray orbs at the housekeeper. "I was busy cooking and asked her."

"Crap," Christian muttered. Victoria had his alcohol. Did she hear the conversation? She couldn't have. She would have said something. This is his goby teenage daughter. She wouldn't have managed to get anything from the conversation, would she? No...he never mentioned her name or who he was talking to. No. She didn't know. She couldn't know.

But she might.

"What's Victoria's favourite drink?" Christian enquired quickly from Mrs Jones. Her brows arched and she licked her bottom lip as she thought about the random question which had been placed before her.

"At the moment...she enjoys a hot chocolate before she goes to bed," the housekeeper said and Christian nodded once, moving into the unfamiliar territory which was known as the kitchen. Mrs Jones watched with astonishment as the boss moved around the kitchen, struggling to find the necessary things to make a hot chocolate but she allowed him to go on. He seemed determined to do this by himself which only made Mrs Jones wonder what on earth was wrong.

...

Christian walked down the hallway with a large cup in his hands as he felt his forehead begin to sweat. Nothing was wrong. Everything was going to be fine. _Keep telling yourself that, Grey._

He paused outside of her bedroom door, raising his hand and then knocking on the white wood three times before he twisted the doorknob and entered her room.

"I thought I would bring you a drink," Christian informed his daughter who was sat on her bed. Victoria remained emotionless as she watched her father look at her bedside table which contained his empty whiskey glass.

"It seems you've already had one," Christian replied dryly as he placed the warm cup next to the empty glass.

"You know," Victoria simply muttered to him, her arms wrapping around her legs as she rested her chin onto her knee caps. Christian remained stood up, lurking next to her bed as he looked down onto her brown duvet, wondering what to say to her.

"And you know," he simply muttered, downtrodden at this sudden revelation and Victoria nodded once. Christian perched himself onto the side of her bed, sitting a few spaces away from her as he remained looking anywhere but her questioning eyes.

"Who is she?" Victoria whispered.

"She is no one to you," Christian responded, his voice suddenly full of anger and raw emotion as Victoria shook her head.

"I don't...who is she, dad?"

"She's...Victoria...I can't...I can't tell you..."

"Why were you talking to her then?" Victoria snapped quickly back at Christian. "I thought you said she wanted nothing to do with me?"

"I thought that too," Christian responded with haste, turning his neck sideways so he could look at Vicky. "She has never had any interest in you before, Victoria. Trust me."

"Do you talk to her often?"

Damn. Christian remained silent as he thought about what she had just asked. He couldn't tell her the truth. Yes, they have dinner once every few weeks. She would go mental. No one knew about their relationship and no one understood. No one understood anything apart from the two of them.

"No," Christian lied to his daughter, not wanting to upset her any further than she was. "She occasionally calls me to see how you are doing."

"I thought you said that she doesn't care?"

"Not enough to do anything about not seeing you," Christian snorted. "She only called me tonight because she thinks my...relationship...with Miss Steele...isn't correct..."

"There's a relationship?" Victoria asked, slightly shocked to hear so. "How does she know about you and Ana?"

"The papers like to record my every movement, Victoria," Christian simply drawled out to his daughter. "I've told her not to bother taking an interest in you now. It is too late."

Victoria remained silent as she thought about what her father had just said. It was too late. Eighteen years was a long time without a mother. But...he had spoken to her...she was real...and Victoria was intrigued. She wanted to know why her mother didn't care for her. Didn't she have a right to know?

"Who is she?" Victoria tried the same question again and the relaxed look which had come over Christian's face disappeared as he looked at his daughter but remained mute. "What is her name?"

"No," he shook his head, his hand slicing the air as he did so. "Absolutely not. You are not going to find anything else out, Victoria."

"I have a right to know, dad," she complained.

"You've never been interested before," he simply replied and she bit her lip and shrugged once. No, she hadn't been interested.

"I am now," she reasoned and Christian snorted loudly and continued to shake his head back and forth.

"You can't know her name...if you know...everything...it will be ruined...Victoria...you have to trust me." Christian pleaded with her. "You don't know what's at stake. You have no idea."

"So tell me!" Victoria snapped at her father, pointing to herself as she knelt on her knees. "What is so wrong with her, dad? What can be ruined?"

"This isn't up for discussion, Victoria," Christian snapped at his daughter. If his parents found out who she was...if anyone knew of the relationship they had...if his daughter knew what was in the penthouse was down to her own mother...Jesus...no...he would nip this in the bud quickly.

"You're being unreasonable!" Victoria snapped like a child would.

"I'm protecting you," Christian hissed. "Your mother has never looked after you, Victoria! If you met her then things would never be how they are...I'm your father...I'm the one who has been here for you..."

"Really?" Victoria drawled, standing up from her bed, almost falling in the process. "You're more concerned with golf than my grades! You're more interested in insurance when I've been in a fire! And then...the interviewer...the one who you held...the one you shared a bed with...you've known her five minutes but you can hold her! You went years without hugging me! And now...you stand here and tell me that you've been here for me? Seriously?"

"Do not test me, Victoria," Christian growled dangerously as she pushed her arms into her blazer jacket and slipped her flats onto her feet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at Andrew's," she informed her father who shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"You can't stop me," Victoria huffed and moved over to her bedroom door. She quickly flung it open and trudged down the hallway as Christian counted to five and then made his move. He managed to catch up with her quickly as she moved into the kitchen area and hit the button for the lift.

"The funny thing is," Christian called out as she looked over her shoulder at him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I am your father and you're under my control. I can do what I want."

"What-" Victoria began but stopped as she felt Christian fling her over his shoulder quickly and Mrs Jones stare turned onto the pair of them. What an odd night indeed.

"Put me down!" Victoria demanded, her hair falling into her eyes as Christian dropped her onto the sofa in the living room and her cheeks turned red as she contemplated making another run for it.

"Now, calm down," he demanded. "You need to realise that this is for the best, Victoria."

"How can I?" she snapped at her father. Christian looked down at her and for the first time in a while his eyes weren't full of annoyance. Nor were they full of anger. He was looking at her with pleading, his orbs wide and his face soft.

"You can trust me, Victoria," he said softly to her and wondered what to do. Slowly, he sank down onto the leather cushion besides hers, his hands clasped together and his tie dangling between his legs as Victoria waited for him to say something.

"Your mother is no good...I'm keeping you from her...to protect you...like...like I wish someone had done for me," Christian whispered and Victoria's mouth dropped open. Her grandmother? What was he talking about?

"Grandma?" she simply wondered and Christian shook his head.

"I'm adopted," he whispered simply. "My mother...she was a crack-whore...Victoria...she...the things I saw when I was younger." He shook his head and gulped once and loudly. He didn't want to tell her this. But he needed to keep her safe from the world. He needed her to see that there were bad people out there.

"What happened?" Victoria muttered.

"She died," he said without emotion. "Her pimp left me with her body for a few days...he liked to beat me too..."

"Dad," Victoria said, managing not to croak as she looked at her father. "Why didn't..."

"I couldn't tell you," Christian shook his head at her, guessing that was what her question was going to be. "I'm your father. It is my right to look after you and...you can believe me...when I say that I am doing that...because I don't want you to suffer like I did, okay? Regardless of what you think, I am not a full monster."

"I don't know what to say," Victoria responded simply and Christian shrugged once, leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"There is nothing to say. It is in the past," he assured her. "I'm doing this to protect you, Victoria. It may seem horrible to you but...I know I'm doing the right thing..."

Victoria thought about what to do and what she had just been told. Was her mother like her real grandmother? Was that why her father was protecting her? He hadn't told her what was wrong with her mother. He had only told her that he wanted to protect her and look after her. But she didn't push him. He looked drained and different. For once, he didn't look like the CEO of his own company. Victoria slowly pushed those things from her head as she rested against the sofa, slowly allowing her head to dangle down so it rested gently on her father's shoulder. He didn't move for a second but stiffened until his arm moved around her shoulders and he sighed in relief.

...

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Hoping you're all enjoying it! Do review!


	8. Chapter 8

Curiosity killed the cat.

But that statement didn't seem to bother Victoria too much, considering she wasn't even a cat. But she was curious. She had spent the previous night sat by her father's side and allowing him to hold her and inform her that he was keeping her safe and he was trying to be a good father. She had remained mute, allowing him to say his piece but her mind continued to wander. Her father had informed her that her mother wasn't like his. She wasn't on drugs or an alcoholic. He didn't say what was wrong with her, only that she was no good.

"Okay, you've been looking miserable as sin for the last few hours," Andrew declared the next evening when he had decided to surprise Vicky and drop in on her.

Christian had gone back to Portland in the early hours of the morning and had told Victoria that he was intending to bring Anastasia Steele back to Escala on that evening. She would have pushed him for more information but he had only text his plans. She was confused as to why Ana was so important to her father, considering he had never brought a woman home before.

And then Andrew had dropped round at three o'clock in the afternoon and the pair of them had sat in silence with the TV being the only sound between them. Victoria had been chewing her bottom lip senseless and Andrew had been watching her, his own mind wondering what had gotten into her.

"You can talk to me, Vicky." He urged her and she looked at him as he pushed his blonde hair behind his ears and she sighed once, muting the TV as she did so and then playing with the cuffs of her baggy jumper.

"My dad was talking to my mother last night," she shrugged and Andrew's eyes grew wider. "I pushed him for an answer about her but he wouldn't give in. He told me that she wasn't good for me."

"Well...I mean..." Andrew blabbered, unsure of what to say to her in response to her queries and she raised a brow, waiting for him to come up with something. "Does anyone know who she is?"

"No," Victoria shook her head. "My dad said he wouldn't tell anyone who she is. Even his trusted shrink doesn't know."

"But you want to know?" Andrew wondered and Victoria leant back against the sofa, pulling her legging covered legs underneath her as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know," she admitted. "My dad said he is protecting me from her...but...he won't tell me what is wrong with her...like...she didn't do drugs...or whatever else so what else can there be?"

Andrew leant back against the sofa too and he allowed his head to loll to the side, his eyes looking at Victoria who was looking out of the high glass paned windows and onto Seattle.

"You've never mentioned wanting to meet your mother before," he whispered to her and she shrugged, pulling her jumper up to cover her strap.

"I never thought I wanted to...but...I heard him talking to her...and then Ana mentioned her..."

"You've obviously been thinking about it," Andrew spoke. "A lot," he added on and Vicky rolled her eyes before standing up and moving out of the sitting room. Andrew watched her for a moment before jumping to his feet and following her through the hallways.

"Where are you going?" he wondered as he caught up with her outside a white door which she looked at as if it were the Great Wall of China keeping her from the room.

"You're right," she informed her boyfriend. "I have been thinking about it a lot and I don't know why...but...I want to know...I have to know..."

"So..." Andrew trailed off, looking at the door as Vicky held onto its handle. "What's this room?"

"My dad's office," she simply said and walked in as Andrew's mouth fell open and he looked up and down the hallway before following her into the large room, his eyes scanning around quickly before he shut the door.

"He's not here so you can stop worrying," Victoria assured him, sitting down in the chair at her father's desk and Andrew shook his head, still scanning the room.

"I've met your father and he can just pop up...if he knew we were in here..."

"Don't worry. He's only had one of my exes extradited to Qatar."

Andrew's face dropped for a moment as Victoria peered up at him with a smug grin on her face and the blonde boy instantly closed his mouth and folded his arms, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Hilarious," he said dryly as Victoria attempted to login.

"I try to be," she muttered in response. "Damn it...of course he would have a password...Charlie Tango...no...crap."

"You do know that this is a horrible idea?" Andrew checked with her, looking around the office with slight interest as he did so. "I mean...do you really think he is going to store your mother's details on his computer?"

"He has her number. He should have her email address," Victoria reasoned, still trying to login but failing miserably. "God sake! What is his password?"

"It sounds cheesy...but my mom's password...well...it's my name," Andrew shrugged and Vicky looked at him sceptically as soon as he had said it and he held his hands up in defence.

"Seriously?" she checked with him. "You think he would have my name as his password?"

"Why not?"

"Fine...fine..." Victoria replied, looking back down at the keyboard and then typing her full name into the small box. "Crap."

"What?" Andrew asked, suddenly worried as he made his way over to the desk and stood behind her.

"It was...you're right...I just didn't..." Victoria mumbled but continued using the mouse to go into the emails. Once she had opened the inbox she scrolled down the list, coming across some Non-Disclosure Agreement which had been attached to a message and some Guidelines. But they didn't interest her. Most of the emails were dull and boring. And then she came across one from someone who wasn't an employee of her father's and wasn't a shrink.

"Elena Lincoln," Victoria muttered simply and looked into the email.

To: Christian Grey

From: Elena Lincoln

Subject: Ignoring people's calls.

You need to stop this ridiculous vendetta which you have against me at the moment, Christian. I only want to make it up to my daughter for the last eighteen years which I have missed. If you are to become closer to Miss Steele then I do not want her to appear as some motherly role for our daughter. She is only three years older than her, for goodness sake! She is too young and you should know better. Call me as soon as possible. This is childish and pathetic.

Elena.

"Crap," Andrew suddenly mumbled as Victoria read and reread the email, unable to believe what she was looking at. Her mother. Her own mother was called Elena. Elena Lincoln, to be precise.

"Uh-oh," Andrew suddenly spoke as he looked out the window as a helicopter approached the large building and he nudged Victoria on the arm but she didn't move. "Your dad is here!"

"What?" she asked, in a slight daze as Andrew took over and shut the computer down before grabbing onto her and leading her from the room.

"What are you going to do?" Andrew wondered as Victoria shrugged once.

"Act normal for now and then research her for myself," she muttered as the pair of them moved into the kitchen and attempted to look normal. Victoria pulled out two glasses and Andrew sat on the bar stool, watching her and focusing on breathing for when Mr Grey came into the apartment.

"I suppose it is big," Christian's loud voice moved through the kitchen suddenly as he came into view with Miss Steele beside him. He blinked quickly at the sight which he was greeted with as Ana shifted her weight onto her left foot with discomfort.

"Victoria," Christian greeted his daughter, looking at her suspiciously as her cheeks paled and she coughed once, her hair dropping over her shoulders as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Dad," she responded. "Sorry...we'll be out your way in a minute...Andrew...wanted a drink..."

"No," Christian shook his head, his gaze still looking at Vicky with intensity as she avoided the cold, gray eyes. "Don't worry. Miss Steele and I have many things to discuss so we will be somewhere private."

"Yeah...okay..." Victoria mumbled as Andrew looked at Miss Steele, eyeing her up slightly and wondering how she coped with being in Christian's presence.

"How rude," Christian suddenly said, "Anastasia, this is Andrew. He is Victoria's...well...romantic interest at the moment...I suppose."

"Boyfriend," Victoria suddenly piped up as Andrew waved once at Ana with a small smile on his face. "He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Andrew said to Ana.

"Likewise," she replied back to him.

"Well," Victoria declared suddenly, handing Andrew the two glasses of orange juice, "this has been awkward so we'll be going to my room."

"What?" Christian suddenly snapped. A boy and his daughter in her room. He didn't think so. Victoria rolled her eyes at her father before Andrew stood up and turned a slight tinge of red, understanding Grey's sudden outburst.

"We're off to watch a film. Don't worry. As if we'd actually do anything whilst you're here," Victoria hissed and she led Andrew off to her room before Christian could have anything else to say.

...

Christian took a deep breath as he led Anastasia to his certain room. He didn't know how she would react or if she would react. He expected her to go running for the hills or be interested. He hoped for the latter. But, as she walked in and looked around, he saw her pale. Her whole body turned rigid as she took in the surroundings, illuminated by the deep red of the walls as Christian's eyes went wide.

"You do this to people?" she asked, her voice shaking and low. "Or do they do it to you?"

"I do it to them," he said back to her, wondering where some of the authority had gone in his voice as Ana gulped. "Submissives. I am a Dominant."

"And...you...you like this?" she checked, still not looking at him, not sure if she could bring herself to look at him in the same way again. This wasn't what she had expected. This wasn't what she had wanted. It was too much. It was too weird for her to comprehend.

"Very much," Christian said back to her. "I know this seems a little too much-"

"-And you want to do this...to me?" she squeaked out at him, finally looking at him as he grinned slightly back at her.

"Indeed," he assured her and she let out a deep breath before looking around the room. "It can be quite wonderful, Anastasia," he promised.

"How many have you had in here?"

"Fifteen," he said as if it was normal. As if any of this was normal.

"Fifteen?" Ana checked to Christian's nod before she looked at him with wide eyes. "Does your daughter know?"

"No," Christian snapped back quickly, unable to look Ana in the eye at that question as he thought about his daughter. "She has no idea."

"How have you hid this from her?"

"My subs only come around on the weekends and during that time she normally stayed with my parents or was in her own apartment," Christian explained, looking at the large bed as he felt Ana's gaze remain on him. "Victoria does not know about any of this."

"Well...if she did..."

"If she knew then I dare say that I would see her again," Christian said in a mumble, looking at Ana as he spoke. "Victoria is immune to my ways and I want it to stay that way."

"You don't want her to know that her own father enjoys punishing women?" Ana snapped at him.

"They enjoy it as much as I do," Christian assured her. "I shan't bring Victoria into any of this."

"Is her mother one of your subs?"

"No. Her mother is a more complicated affair. We shall leave the room for now...it clearly is a bit too much."

"I'd have preferred an X-Box," Ana mumbled but followed Christian, feeling slightly light headed as she did so.

He led Ana back into the sitting room; the pair of them seated on the sofa before he looked back at her and noted how pale she was. She should have eaten more.

"What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know," Ana said truthfully. "What you've just shown me...you do that...all with your eighteen year old daughter sleeping down the hall..."

"As if have said, I never do it when she is here. I don't know why you're so concerned about Victoria anyway."

"Because she is three years younger than me and what...how would you feel...if Andrew...if he did that to her?" Ana wondered and it was Christian's turn to pale at the thought before he coughed once and shook his head.

"Don't twist this, Anastasia," he said with his voice slightly dangerous. "Everyone who has been in that room has consented and I hoped you would do the same. I realise you may be slightly inexperienced-"

"-Slightly?" Ana snapped at him quickly. "I'm not even experienced!"

"What?"

"I'm...a...I'm a virgin..." she mumbled and Christian turned red this time at hearing that word. Oh no. He hadn't...he had...a virgin? Seriously?

"Well...we need to rectify this situation," Christian said, suddenly businesslike as he stood up and Ana looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Now?" she wondered and Christian grinned.

"Don't tell me you don't want me?" he dared her and she blushed again and shook her head.

"Well...no...I do...but now? With your daughter down the hall?"

"The walls are soundproof and I have a lock. Now, come."

...

"Google doesn't have the answer to everything then," Andrew said as he looked over Victoria's shoulder at the computer as she dropped her head into her arms and he drank some of his orange juice.

"Her name isn't even coming up...it isn't letting me type it in...unless...of course...he's blocked me from Googling her!" Victoria exclaimed and Andrew raised a brow in disbelief at what he was hearing. "He must have known I might find out one day but he doesn't want me to know who she is."

"Very prepared," Andrew praised him and Vicky rolled her eyes, turning her computer off and then drinking some of her drink as Andrew sat on her bed and she spun on her chair to face him, tapping her nails against the glass.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing tonight," she declared, looking upwards. "I have tomorrow to go out and find out who she is."

"You're really going to do this?" Andrew checked, looking her dead in the eye. "Because once you find her then there is no going back."

"Maybe it is for the best."

...

A/N: Crazy times, guys! Anyway, I thank all of you reading and who have reviewed and all of you following this too! But, come on, leave me a lil' review? Please?


	9. Chapter 9

"As much as I do love you," Andrew spoke as he placed his leather jacket onto his shoulders and looked at Vicky, "I would love to remain alive."

Victoria chuckled once as she leant against the wall next to the elevator and typed in the code to it before folding her arms and watching as Andrew walked over to her, his hand moving down to her cheek as he kissed her on the forehead.

"And I think we both know that by me staying the night…well…death would be inevitable." He informed her and she nodded once in agreement. Even if he slept on the floor, Christian would have a fit or a mental breakdown. "Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Like what?" Victoria wondered as Andrew sighed once, taking hold of her other hand quickly as he did so.

"Like go into the dead of the night and look for your mother," he simply retorted back to her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I said that I will wait until morning," Victoria complained gently. "Besides, I can't exactly Google her, can I?"

Andrew stepped back for a second, a small smirk on his face at what her overbearing father had done and he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he did so and then moving inside the elevator.

"Just…get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Andrew."

"Goodnight, Vicky."

She made sure that he had moved into the elevator before rushing back down the hall to her father's office. She had an email to send and promptly.

….

Christian couldn't sleep that well after his antics with Miss Steele. Christ, she was in his bed. His bed! He never allowed anyone into it. Even his eight year old daughter was never allowed in his room when she had a nightmare. And, here she was, Miss Steele, sleeping peacefully like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth as he sat up. What had he done? Was he getting too attached? It wasn't possible. He didn't love people.

Sighing once, he checked the clock on his bedside table which read three a.m. and he climbed out of bed, shrugging into a new white dress shirt and then placing his trousers onto his legs as he looked back at Miss Steele, wondering how she became involved with a man like him. He grabbed his BlackBerry from his coat pocket and walked down the corridor to his own office, checking the multiple messages which he had. None were that interesting. His mother had invited him for dinner and Elliot had complained about it. He clicked onto the message from Barney and placed the phone to his ear, checking the voicemail.

"Mr Grey, Barney here. You told me to call you as soon as something suspicious came up from what your daughter was typing into Google. It came to our attention earlier that something had been blocked which she was trying to access. We don't know what it was considering you never told us but I thought you should know."

Christian stood still in the hallway, his phone still pressed to his ear. So, Victoria had been researching, had she? There was only one thing which he had blocked her from searching in a search engine and it seemed that she had typed it in. But how? How did she find out her name? Christian wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and gulped once. He needed to talk to her about this.

He made his way through the penthouse, coming to the kitchen before his daughter's room but he didn't need to go any further. Victoria was stood in the kitchen, her back turned to him as she waited for the kettle to boil. Her head was drooped and her shoulders hunched as she wore her long concert top over her body.

"You're still awake," Christian called out, standing against the breakfast bar, his arms folded as he saw her stiffen and then shrug once, pouring the hot liquid into a cup.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply to him. "So why are you up?"

"Same issue," he responded. "I thought I'd leave Miss Steele to sleep peacefully."

"Jesus," Victoria complained, stirring her drink with a spoon and then placing it into the sink before looking at her father. "If you've just slept with her then I think you're on first name terms."

"Quite," Christian arched a brow in her direction and Victoria picked up her cup, holding it in her hands and blowing the steam from the top of it with haste. "It's been reported to me that you've had an interesting night."

"Has it?" Victoria mumbled, sipping on her hot chocolate and wondering if he knew. He couldn't know. She had done everything she could to stop him from knowing.

"Yes. But, then again, you'd know." He replied and Victoria narrowed her glare at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she defended herself. "You're so cryptic."

"Well let me decode this for you," Christian snapped at her. "How did you find out about Elena Lincoln?"

"How do you know that I know?"

"Your computer is monitored and tracked. Don't you dare try and change the topic."

"You have my computer tracked?" Victoria yelled at her father. "You have people…watching…Jesus…does your stalker capability know no bounds?"

"No," Christian retorted quickly back to her. "And I have it monitored for when issues like this arise. For when my own daughter goes sneaking behind my back!"

"At least I'm not stalking your every movement!" Victoria yelled back at him. "Do you know what privacy is?"

"Yes. I am well aware of that definition. Now, how did you find her name or do I have to get it out of you?"

"I'm shocked you don't know, considering you follow everything I do!" Victoria yelled at him, placing her drink on the side so that her shaking hands didn't drop it to the floor. "But…fine…I looked on your computer and saw her email. You may need to change your password."

"Noted," Christian growled at her. "How dare you go into my office, Victoria!"

"Don't lecture me!" Victoria said, pointing at him and then herself. "I asked you who she was but you wouldn't tell me! I had to take matters into my own hands!"

"No, you didn't," Christian shook his head at her. "I've told you that your mother is no good! What more do you want?"

"I want to know who she is!" Victoria shouted, her voice rising to an octave dogs could only hear. "I want to know why she never wanted me and why she is interested now! I want to know and I deserve to know!"

"This is not up for discussion, Victoria," Christian said after a moment of silence, his eyes glaring dangerously at his daughter. "I shall see to it that you never find out who she is, do you understand me?"

"No," Victoria replied quickly as Christian turned slightly red. "You're being unfair."

"If you met her then you wouldn't think that."

"You're not giving me the chance to meet her."

"And that's how it will stay. Now, go to bed. I can't deal with you when you're like this."

"I'm not giving up," Victoria assured him and he rolled his eyes at her before turning on his heel and tugging his hair from his scalp.

….

Victoria changed quickly at six a.m. She hadn't slept. She had simply gone back to her room, cursed a few times and then decided to shower and change before sneaking out of the penthouse to go on her errand. She rode the elevator in silence, her breathing the only noise which she could hear. She checked her reflection in the full glass mirrors as she wore her skinny jeans, white blouse and black blazer.

Climbing into the car, she looked around before backing it out from the underground garage and then driving through the streets of Seattle. If her father knew where she was going then she would be dead and he would possibly be dead from a heart attack.

Once she found a place to park, she climbed out the car and headed into the coffee shop, ordering a coffee before sitting down in a booth near the window so she could see the hustle and bustle from the outside world of people going to work.

She took note of everyone's face as they walked in, looking to see if they were searching for someone. But none seemed to match the criteria. They were all in their own world, too busy on their phones or too busy with paperwork to pay anyone else attention.

Victoria was about to give up hope. Ten minutes had passed and nothing. But then she saw a woman. She was tall and blonde, her hair placed in a neat bun and her face neatly made up. Her clothes were exquisite and her eyes were dancing around the large room like she was looking for someone. The hair and eyes were a slight resemblance to Victoria's own and the woman must have noted this.

The pair of them looked upon each other before the woman moved over to Vicky, her heels clicking on the floor as she stood by the side of the booth.

"Victoria?" her soft voice asked and Vicky nodded once at her and the woman smiled widely. "I thought…Christian…he emailed me…telling me to meet him…"

"I…I kind of sent the email…he doesn't know."

Her face seemed to drop slightly at hearing this but she recovered in a second before motioning to the seat opposite Victoria's.

"May I?" she wondered and Vicky nodded once, watching the woman with interest as she gracefully slid into the booth. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Yes," Victoria agreed. "My father said I shouldn't though."

"I see," she pursed her lips tightly and looked out the window for a second. "I've been trying to contact him recently but he refused to let me see you."

"Recently," Victoria spat the word out. "You've only just become interested after eighteen years."

"I…I know…" she trembled off, resting her hands onto the table before her and then looking down onto her fingertips. "I know how it must seem."

"I don't know what it seems like," Victoria muttered. "I just want to know why you never cared."

"I always cared," she said quickly, trying to appease the teenager. "I always cared about you…I asked Christian how you were doing…often…but…I…"

"But you didn't care enough to come and see your daughter?" she checked with her and looked upwards, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what it is like to live with my dad?"

"I can imagine," she muttered back to Victoria who snorted once.

"No. You don't know." Victoria hissed with haste. "The worst part was never having a mother to ask advice from because there are some things which my dad can't deal with and I don't want to talk to him about. So, why did you leave me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was scared…so worried…if…people knew about you…it would have ruined my marriage…it did in the end but that's not the point. I couldn't have given you what you wanted."

"Why was my dad so against me seeing you?" Victoria wondered. "What have you done to him that is so bad?"

"He hasn't told you?" Elena checked and Victoria shook her head. The elder woman blinked ferociously at that. How didn't she know? Obviously, Christian wouldn't divulge into his secret world with his own daughter. He wanted to retain his godly image in front of her.

"No. He said you were no good for me," Victoria replied. "I believe him too, considering you've never even cared about me. But I wanted to know you were. I wanted to see you for myself."

"And I'm glad you did," she smiled again.

"How old were you when you had me?" Victoria suddenly asked, noting the wrinkles on her forehead and the woman's smile fell from her face and Victoria paled slightly.

"Old enough," she simply responded.

"You weren't seventeen like my father…were you?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," she said quickly. "Your father and I had a mutual understanding. He will tell you the same thing."

"He hasn't told me anything, so why don't you?"

"Victoria!" a sudden voice yelled and the pair of them jumped out of their skin before looking into the coffee house. Crap. He had found her and he didn't look impressed. In fact, she had never seen him that angry.

"Christian," Elena greeted him as she stood up and he stood before them, his cheeks red and his suit slightly crumpled.

"Victoria," he growled. "Get up. Now."

"I was talking to her," Elena complained as Christian narrowed his eyes in her direction and Victoria moved from the booth.

"I don't want you talking to her ever again, do you understand me?"

"Don't worry," she said with a slight grin, "your secret is safe with me."

Victoria looked at them with confusion evident on her face as Christian seemed to tense even more, his posture trembling at what she had just said.

"Stay away from her, you evil, old hag," Christian hissed, wrapping his hand around Victoria's wrist and dragging her from the coffee house as Elena sat back down, grinning.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" he snapped at his daughter, attracting looks from people on the sidewalk as Taylor opened the door to the SUV.

"How old is she?" Victoria snapped at her father as he pushed her into the vehicle and he followed with haste, sitting down with his head in his hands as Victoria remained looking at him. "You were seventeen when you had me. She certainly wasn't."

"No. She wasn't," Christian said lowly. "But you wouldn't understand."

"Well you need to tell me," Victoria said, her voice slightly softer. "Because, at the moment, my mind is playing tricks on me."

"I knew what I was doing, Victoria," Christian said, looking across to her. "Don't think that I didn't. I consented."

"She said her marriage broke up because of me."

"As soon as her husband found out she was pregnant with my child then he left her," Christian nodded at her. "She was a friend of your grandmother's, Victoria. I kept it hidden to protect her and myself."

"You were worried Grandma would think she abused you," Victoria whispered and Christian nodded.

"It isn't the case," he assured her. She didn't need to know the type of relationship which he had with her. She never needed to know that. "You've met her and seen her. Is that enough?"

"I don't know," Victoria mumbled.

"Well, it is," Christian declared. "You have no idea how mad I am with you, Victoria. I thought you'd run off this morning and then when I tracked your phone…Jesus…you're not to see her again, understood?"

Victoria nodded but her mind was elsewhere. She knew there was something which he was keeping from her and she was determined to find out what.

…..

A/N: Thank you to Sonib89, Mrsjsd, ducky32, kaycad742, littlerichellemead, jhpuffy, j3cowboys, jackieshopper and mkmrider for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to anyone reading and pretty please let me know what you think of this chapter! More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

"She said that she would keep your secret safe for you. What was she talking about?" Victoria asked her father as Taylor drove them through Seattle and Christian remained seated next to her, his eyes looking at her as he held his phone to his ear.

"I shan't be available to speak to today. Keep messages saved for me." Christian snapped quickly down the phone before dropping the BlackBerry into his jacket pocket, turning it onto silent so that he would not be disrupted. Taylor had his earphones in and Christian had told him to drive until he said otherwise. His daughter wouldn't be silenced and he knew it. He had to tell her some of the truth, even if he was to keep some bits edited out for his own good.

"I think she was referring to the fact she would never tell anyone else about what happened between us." Christian declared, knowing that was a lie. His secret was what he kept behind a certain closed door in the penthouse. But, Victoria couldn't know about that.

"And no one else knows?" Victoria checked, crossing her legs and trying to control her breathing. It had taken ten minutes of silence for them both to calm down.

"Elena's husband found out. He left town before he could say anything to anyone and he swore not to tell anyone about it. She made him sign a non-disclosure agreement," Christian nodded, his fingers lacing themselves together on his lap as he sweated slightly in his slim, gray suit.

"And Grandma and Granddad...didn't they wonder?" Victoria enquired and Christian shrugged once again, looking out the window for a moment as he did so.

"Your grandparents asked me who the mother was when you were left on our doorstep. I told them it was some girl from high school but I didn't say a name. I never mentioned a name," Christian shook his head at the mere thought of what his parents would have said. "Elena had hoped that if she gave you up then she would be able to salvage a relationship with her husband. He wouldn't have any of it."

"And why did she never come back for me?" Victoria whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so.

"I do not know," Christian mumbled in response. "She never expressed a desire to see you whilst your grandparents looked after you and I began college. It is only now when she has shown an interest."

"How old were you when you...two...well..."

"I was fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Victoria shouted out loud, startling Taylor slightly as Christian winced but nodded. He was young, yes, but he knew what he was doing. He wasn't an idiot. "How long did it go on for?"

"We stopped as soon as she became pregnant."

"Jesus Christ," Victoria groaned and leant back in her seat, her eyes going wide as she looked heavenwards and Christian remained staring at her, desperately wanting to know what was going on in her head. "Even though you say you understood this...affair...I mean...when you look back on it..."

"No," Christian replied to her with a shake of his head. "Even when I look back on it I don't see her as a predator, Victoria."

"I can see why you never told anyone about it," Victoria said and Christian chuckled once, scratching the stubble on his chin as he did so.

"Everything that happened between you two was wrong," Victoria declared, both of them looking at each other. "You were too young and she should have known better. She was married, for goodness sake!"

"I knew what I was doing too, Victoria. Please remember that."

"I can't," Victoria mumbled.

"Well, you need to try," Christian said, his voice full of authority as she sighed once and ran a hand down her hair. "Elena and I both knew what we were doing."

"Hm," Victoria said, not totally agreeing with it but she knew there was no point in arguing with her father. "So why is she so evil? If you both knew what you were doing then she must have done something else to upset you."

Christian remained silent. She posed a good question. Why didn't he like Elena? He didn't like the fact that she could tell Victoria what type of relationship they had. He didn't like the fact that she could tell her of his Red Room and his subs. He didn't like the way she had refused to play a part in her life and had never seemed that interested. She knew too much. She knew too much which she could blurt out and it could ruin Christian. She had been okay before, when she and he went out to dinner and he confided in her. He had resented her for not wanting a part in Victoria's life at first. He couldn't understand it, if he were to be honest. But she was the only one who understood his need in life. But, time progressed and Christian developed secrets. And, if she stayed away then Victoria was safe from his secrets and she was his daughter. Only his daughter.

"I...I don't like her...because...a parent is supposed to be there for their child and she never was." Christian said, deciding to give her a slight lie. "Elena can be selfish and maddening and...my own mother was like that too...I want to look after you, Victoria and I can't do that if she is in the picture."

"I don't know if I can see her again," Victoria muttered quickly, looking down onto the seat of the car. "I know you said you both knew what you were doing...but...I don't think I can look at it like that...and you're right...when I asked her why she never cared...she said she did...but...eighteen years, dad."

Victoria shook her head and Christian stiffened, thinking she may begin to cry before he slid across the seat and scooped her into his lap, holding her tightly to him as she sighed once.

"Everything will be alright," Christian promised her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she rested her head onto his shoulder. "You don't have to see her again if you don't want to. There is no point getting upset about someone who never got upset about you."

...

"She did what?" Andrew snapped out as he sat at the breakfast bar and Ana sat beside him with a glass of tea in her hands.

"Yeah," she nodded, sipping on it as Andrew blinked quickly. "Christian was charging around the room this morning demanding to have her cell phone traced because she had met with her mother by sending an email to her in his name. He looked like pure hell."

"She didn't do it whilst I was here last night," Andrew said, pushing a hand through his blonde hair and Ana shrugged once, biting her bottom lip at the memory of Christian completely angry. The clock had struck ten in the morning and they both hadn't returned. Andrew had tried calling Vicky but she wasn't picking up.

"I don't know when she did it, but, all I know is that Christian was fuming," Ana muttered.

"He always looks mad," Andrew complained.

"Not always," Ana contradicted and Andrew raised a brow at her and she laughed once.

"Okay," she admitted. "So...maybe...he's just not too keen on smiling all the time."

"You mean at all," Andrew replied dryly. "I had to have dinner with him and Vicky one night. It was awkward. He scares the living daylights out of me."

"He's very intimidating."

"How do you manage it?"

"I don't know sometimes," Ana shrugged, thinking about his constant mood swings. "I just like him, I guess."

"Then again, Vicky can be like that," Andrew said, resting his hands onto the worktop and leaning forward as he smirked lightly. "One minute she's all joking and then I say something wrong and she's in a mood with me."

"Women are allowed to do that," Ana assured him. "It's obvious the pair of you think a lot of each other. I mean...the love..."

"Love," Andrew snorted once and shook his head. "I've known her for ages and we've been dating for just over a month and already I think I love her."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"It's a bit soon, don't you think?"

"No. I think you know when you love someone."

"Well," Andrew coughed once, "I'd love it if she called me sometime soon. I'm beginning to worry about her."

"I'm sure they'll both be fine," Anastasia said, biting her cheek as she did so. "Although, I would prepare for fireworks when they come in."

"I hope it isn't that bad. I can't blame Vicky for being curious who her mother is."

"Neither can I," Ana agreed. "She had a right to know."

"It is human instinct, isn't it?"

"Well...looks like the wait is over," Ana muttered as the elevator doors opened quickly but there was silence. Andrew and Ana remained silent, their mouths hanging open at what they saw. Christian was emerging from the lift, his arm securely wrapped around Victoria's waist as she leant against him. He looked up first, noting the couple at the breakfast bar and then coughed once as Vicky looked up and smiled weakly at Andrew.

"Anastasia...I am sorry about how things turned out...I have Taylor ready to take you back to Portland now...I'm sorry it has been cut short but Victoria and I...well..."

"It's fine," Ana said quickly and she jumped down from her stool and grabbed her bag. "You two...talk...and I'll..."

"You'll see me later," Christian promised her, a glint in his eye as he did so.

"I'll go too then," Andrew said, awkwardly running a hand down the back of his neck as Vicky nodded once at him in agreement and he moved into the elevator beside Ana, the pair of them unable to hide their disbelief at the turn of events.

"You didn't have to send Ana away," Victoria muttered to her father who shrugged once and sat down on the sofa, his arm still around his daughter as she sat beside him.

"I shall see her again. I think...after this morning...we both need some time alone...and I wouldn't be much company and I can see your down."

"I'm not," Vicky denied. "I'm just confused and tired."

"Then go to sleep," Christian urged her once. "I'm not going anywhere."

Victoria decided to take her father's advice and so she closed her eyes, slowly drifting into unconsciousness. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or if her father had muttered the words 'Sleep tight sweetheart'. She chose to believe the latter.

...

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Is it too quick to update? Haha. Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers from earlier today! Means a lot guys! I thank you very much! So, please do let me know what you think so far and review!


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to talk," her harsh voice snapped down the phone as Christian stood in the doorway to the kitchen and the sitting room. His knuckles were white due to the amount of force he was using to hold the phone when he saw who it was calling him. He had stood up slowly, leaving his daughter laid on the sofa, snoring quietly to herself, but, she didn't stir and he had accepted the call with regret.

"We don't need to say anything to each other," Christian hissed quietly so that Vicky couldn't hear him. "I have told you to stay away. That's enough."

"It is not," Elena snapped back at him. "Meet me in Marco's cafe in half an hour."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"That's funny," Elena chuckled to herself. "Many years ago I certainly did just that."

And then she hung up on him. Christian cursed to himself; unbuttoning a button of his white dress shirt before grabbing his pinstriped blazer from the back of the sofa and looking down at Victoria for a second, his face stone cold yet full of determination.

He walked through the penthouse, noting Mrs Jones on his way and telling her to leave Victoria to sleep. She responded dutifully and Christian nodded once at her before heading down to his car. Who did she think she was? Making demands like that. It was obscene and Christian wouldn't let it stand.

The drive down to the meeting spot was fast, with Christian just about breaking most of the speed limits to get there. Once he had parked, he moved down the sidewalk, attracting some stares as he went before he entered the cafe. She wasn't there yet. He checked the clock on his BlackBerry and scowled to himself before sitting down on a table in the corner. Brashly, he ordered a coffee from the quivering waitress and he remained patient, his fingers drumming against the surface of the table as he did so.

"You're early," her shrill voice sang into Christian's ears as he looked up from the table and into her cold eyes, both of them glaring at each other as she smirked and sat down opposite him.

"If I'm early then so are you," Christian replied back to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Our daughter," she said simply back to Christian who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"She's _my _daughter," he growled lowly back to her. "She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I can tell," Elena said; wrinkling her nose as a coffee was deposited in front of her. "She thinks I abused you. Poor, innocent Christian," she said with her voice laden with sarcasm.

"I have told her that wasn't the case."

"As have I."

"But she still doesn't see it like that," Christian concluded.

"If she knew the type of relationship which we had then that may be awkward," Elena taunted him. And it worked. Christian's eyes flashed dangerously at her as she giggled like a schoolchild and pushed her hair behind her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't intend to tell her of our Dom and Sub relationship," Elena promised him. "I don't want it to look bad on me."

"So what do you want?" Christian replied, fed up with her cryptic attitude towards the conversation. He wanted to get to the point and quickly.

"Anastasia Steele. I can see her being a problem."

"And why is that?" Christian arched a perfect brow at her and took a sip of his drink, hoping it would calm him slightly.

"You're not treating her like you would do a sub, Christian," Elena said, her voice low and hoarse. "And that worries me."

"It really isn't your concern though, is it?" Christian asked her rhetorically and she shrugged once.

"She can't offer you what you really want," Elena whispered. "If you continue like this then you may fall in love with her...and that's not right."

"I don't love," Christian hissed at Elena, looking down on her as he did so and she shrugged again. "And even if I did, what concern is it to you?"

"I don't intend to sit here and let you end up playing happy families whilst I have nothing," Elena snapped at him and he blinked ferociously at what he was hearing. She looked tortured. She looked nothing like the woman he had come to know. "You claim you and Miss Steele aren't anything special but I can see past that. She's getting to you in only a way that I could. You're being kind to her and you've been seen in public with her. That has never happened before with your subs so don't think me naive."

"My relationships really aren't any of your concern," Christian snapped once and rolled his eyes.

"You know how I feel about you, Christian," Elena whispered, slowly reaching her hand across the table to grasp Christian's and he instantly slithered out of her grasp, his hand feeling dirty instantly as he shuddered, still looking down at her skin. She didn't feel like Ana did. Jesus, where had that come from?

"I can give you what you want and she can't," Elena pleaded and Christian remained quiet and emotionless. "And, I am the mother to our daughter."

Christian remained silent at what he had heard. Was she being serious? She had never shown any emotion towards him whatsoever...and now...here she was.

"You've never spoken like this before."

"I never thought I would have to. I accepted your subs because it was a way of life and I was busy with other things...but recently...seeing you with Miss Steele...I know what I really want."

"Funny," Christian drawled and Elena raised a brow.

"Funny?" she questioned him and he nodded.

"You always want what you can't have," Christian growled at her and she pouted largely in his direction as he leaned forward, his eyes shining into hers and his face composed and relaxed. "You are to stay away from Victoria and myself. We don't want anything to do with you and if you ever contact me again then I will make sure you are never able to speak to us again. Clear?"

"No," Elena said quickly, leaning forward and continuing her own glare at Christian. "You don't tell me what to do, Christian.

"I don't want anything to do with you and neither does Victoria."

Christian stood up, his chair scraping against the wooden floor as he did so.

"I can tell her," Elena called out loudly as Christian walked away. He stood still, his spine tingling and forcing him up straight as he turned his head back to look at her grinning face. "I can tell her all about your little relationships and that locked away room."

"What would you gain from that?" Christian asked her once he had managed to gulp and clear his throat, his stomach churning at the sight of her smirk.

"I may have done bad things," Elena said. "She may hate me for it now. But...if she discovered that her perfect CEO father isn't as perfect as he seems...then she may come running to someone else for advice and a shoulder to cry on."

"And you think that would be you?" Christian asked her and she shrugged once.

"I can tell her that was what you did to me and that's why I left her. I couldn't stand your abusive ways," Elena said, twisting the truth to her own tale as Christian moved back over to the table, standing tall above her as she stood up, their chests nearly touching, the tension radiating off of them. "Who would she believe after seeing that room, huh, Christian? Her Dominating father or her scared mother?"

"You lying cow," Christian hissed and Elena chuckled to herself again as she looked at the floor for a second.

"Think about it, Christian," Elena said, leaning up to his ear. "I can ruin you in an instant. All you have to do is stop seeing Miss Steele...and then you can protect your little girl."

Christian couldn't say anything back to her. He didn't intend on doing anything which she had asked of him. He certainly didn't. He turned away from her and swooped from the cafe, leaving her to sit back down and drink her coffee, a large, patronising smile on her face.

...

Christian spent the next few days holed up in his office or in his bedroom, completely confused and afraid. He had Victoria's mobile phone tracked and her computer traced too. He had made Barney stop Elena from being able to get into contact with Victoria, instead her phone blocked all numbers which it didn't have and she wasn't able to send emails to anyone she didn't know. Christian had made sure she never left the penthouse alone but that wasn't an issue considering how Andrew was always lurking around her. And then he had allowed Taylor to hire assistance in the form of Ryan to follow his daughter without her knowing. Elena hadn't been in touch with him but he knew she would be plotting something. He knew she would be thinking of some conniving way to get her daughter back to her. But it wouldn't work.

It took all of Christian's might to meet Anastasia on the Wednesday night at the Heathman Hotel to discuss the contract. He had looked forward to it immensely but he was always worried about leaving Victoria in the penthouse. He had informed Ryan to guard Escala and he had assured Christian that he would do a thorough job. Victoria hadn't noted anything off with her father, considering he was always working but she knew he wasn't his normal, cocky self.

"It's a nice wine," Anastasia commented as they sat in the private dining room and she snapped Christian out of the thoughts which had been occupying him as he looked back at the beauty opposite him.

"Yes...vintage..." Christian mumbled back to her and Ana nodded once, placing her glass down.

"Was everything alright when I left on the Sunday?" she enquired politely and Christian shrugged once, not wanting to discuss it.

"It will be," he simply responded and Ana knew to leave that topic of conversation alone. "We should talk about the contract."

"I don't get it," Ana blurted out quickly and Christian folded his legs under the table and leant back in his chair whilst Anastasia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And, do tell me, what you don't get?" Christian asked, his brow moving up his forehead slightly as Ana sighed and thought about the best way to air her thoughts.

"You...when you came back on Sunday...you had your daughter...and the way you held her and looked at her was so warm and caring...that...I just don't understand how you can be like that one minute and the next you're cold and cunning...wanting to hurt me..." Ana managed to worm her words out as Christian looked at her with vagueness and she shrugged, waiting for him to answer her.

"I'm not a monster, Anastasia," Christian said lowly and Ana began to quickly shake her head.

"I never said that," she defended herself. "I just want to know how you can look at Victoria with warmth and then want to hurt people for fun."

"Because it is just that," Christian clicked his fingers once. "Fun."

"It just doesn't make sense to me," Ana shrugged.

"I can see," Christian mused. "It is just who I am, Anastasia. I am Fifty Shades of Messed Up."

"I can tell."

...

"Ana was nice," Andrew shrugged on the Wednesday evening as he sat on a bar stool at the breakfast bar and watched Victoria move around the kitchen and prepare the popcorn in the microwave as he sipped on the water in front of him. "We were both wondering what had happened between you two."

"She is nice," Victoria agreed with her boyfriend. "My dad and I just needed some time to talk. That's all it was."

"And you're not going to tell me anything about your mother?" Andrew wondered and Victoria winced as she shook her head at him.

"She's nothing to me, Andrew," she sighed once, pushing her blonde hair from her face as she did so. "I don't want to talk about her, anyway."

"It's fine," Andrew said, holding his hands out flat in defence. "I don't mind. You know that you can talk to me though, don't you?"

"I know," Victoria smiled, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave as she did so. "But it really isn't that important to me."

"Fair enough," Andrew said with slight scepticism in his voice and Victoria poured the bagged contents into a bowl and slid it onto the breakfast bar, leaning on the other side and popping some into her mouth as Andrew took hold of her hand.

"Miss Grey," a sudden voice burst into the apartment and both teenagers looked to the elevator which Ryan was appearing from and Vicky raised a brow. Her father had introduced her to Ryan as extra security but she rarely saw him. He tended to lurk in the shadows. "You need to get out of here."

"Hm?" Vicky wondered aloud. "Why?"

"A breach has been reported in the building."

"And what does that mean?" Andrew asked him quickly and the guard looked at the teenage boy.

"You need to drive to the airbase. Mr Grey's helicopter is on standby to take you to Portland."

"I would do that," Vicky agreed, "if you just told me what was going on."

"Your father has informed me not to tell you details," Ryan hissed and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not going until you do!" she snapped at him. "You're talking in code and I seriously do not understand."

"Can you please do as you're told?" Ryan pleaded with Victoria. "I am sure your father will explain when you reach Portland but I need you to go."

Victoria looked at the security guard for a second and then sighed and nodded. He'd surely get the sack if she didn't do as she was asked.

"I'm going with her to the helicopter," Andrew said, standing up and Ryan shrugged but nodded as he led them through the building in silence. Victoria climbed into her car and started the engine as Andrew sat next to her. Ryan moved into his own car, intending to follow them to the helicopter and then go back and check the building was secure. Mrs Jones was out for the night and he had told her not to come back until he had done his own security checks.

"What the hell was that about?" Andrew asked when they were on the streets of Seattle and Victoria shrugged once. She had an idea. An idea in the form of her mother.

...

A/N: How can I thank you all? So many reviews yesterday! It was amazing! And I am glad you're enjoying it! So, please do continue to let me know what you think and I may have another chapter out later today!


	12. Chapter 12

Christian refused to let Anastasia leave before she tried the dessert, but, it was clear that his mind was somewhere else. He had become slightly unresponsive and he didn't want to say a sentence which was longer than five words to her. She knew why he was being as he was. A phone call had interrupted him in the middle of dinner and he had begun his roaring and commands. Someone had, apparently, managed to break into Escala without a code and she matched a certain someone who Christian had put on high alert. Ana wasn't an idiot. It was obvious that it was Victoria's mother.

"I should really go," Ana declared and Christian shook his head, his hand running down his cheeks as he did so.

"No," he replied. "You don't have to go. We have a lot to discuss."

Ana smirked once at him, toying with the Crème Brulee which had been placed in front of her and she shook her head.

"The things which we have to discuss aren't appropriate for when your eighteen year old daughter walks in," Ana deadpanned and Christian smirked wryly. Oh, Miss Steele and her smart mouth.

"True, Miss Steele, so let us discuss something else," Christian said and took her by surprise and, to be honest, it took him by shock. He never discussed things with his subs. He was never interested in them or topics of conversation. He was interested in one thing and one thing alone. But, it seemed, Anastasia Steele was changing him. And that scared Christian. It scared him to his core.

"What do you want to talk about?" she wondered and Christian shrugged, looking at the apple pie in front of him but not having the stomach to eat it.

"I'd say the weather but that's mediocre, isn't it?" Christian joked with her and she smiled once and nervously bit down on her lip. How maddening.

"It's a little too predictable," she admitted. "Your brother and Kate seem to be getting along well," Ana said for a change of conversation. Christian shrugged once, not seeming too bothered with his brother's escapades.

"It seems so. Do you think that may be a problem?" Christian asked and Ana blinked quickly but shook her head at him, crossing her legs and eating some more of the pudding in front of her. She had a good mind to tell Christian off for not eating his food. He was always doing it to her. Hypocritical man. But, he was worried. Anyone could see that.

"Why would it be a problem?"

"Because you're both close and dating two brothers."

"We're dating?" Anastasia asked and Christian mentally kicked himself. He didn't date. He never dated anyone so why had he said it? Did he want to date her?

"Is that not what it is called?" Christian played slightly coy with her. "We have been out for a meal and we have had sex."

"I don't know what any of this is called," Ana muttered, dropping her fork onto the side of her plate with a slight clatter and Christian chuckled gently. "I don't think being your sub means that we are dating."

"Perhaps," Christian simply said in response but he didn't get a chance to say anything further to Ana due to the fact Taylor walked in, holding the door open for Victoria who was looking around in confusion. Christian dropped his napkin onto the table as he stood up and Ana turned her attention to the doorway.

"Do you intend to tell me why I've had to fly one hundred and seventy four miles tonight?" Victoria snapped at Christian and the elder man rolled his eyes at her as she walked further into the room, feeling out of place as she did so.

"Later," Christian said simply to her and she clenched her teeth together as she stared at her father and he looked back to Ana who was looking at Victoria.

"I'd quite like to know now," Victoria pushed her father for an answer. An answer which he didn't really have. Yes, I'm keeping your from your mother so that she doesn't tell you about my playroom or fill your head with lies about me and her. To think she was blackmailing him was ridiculous. Did she not know who she was messing with? For her to turn around and tell Victoria that he dominated her and scared her would be a downright lie. It had been the other way round.

"In private," Christian hissed, annoyed he had to be in this position. Ana remained seated and allowed Christian to guide his daughter out of the dining room and down the corridor where they couldn't be heard.

"So?" Victoria wondered and Christian ran a hand down the back of his neck and tugged on a copper tinted lock of hair.

"It's your mother," he said simply and Victoria rolled her eyes out of instinct.

"You flew me all the way over here because of my mother?" she checked with Christian. "Because she knocked on our front door? I would have told her what I thought of her. You didn't need to fly me over here, dad."

Christian bit down on his lip. Victoria eyed him with suspicion. She knew something wasn't right. There was something else. The way his eyes were shifting around the corridor and refusing to look at her told her that something wasn't right.

"What else is there?" Victoria pushed him. "I know something else is going on."

"If she talks to you…Victoria…she's full of poison…and lies…I don't want her turning you against me." Christian said slowly and Victoria raised a brow.

"And what could she say to turn me against you?" she wondered aloud. This whole situation was becoming too deep for her to understand.

"She doesn't want me seeing Miss Steele. She thinks we could all live perfectly happy. I told her that would never happen," Christian said quickly and Victoria's eyes went wide as she thought about it. Was the woman deluded? Obviously.

"Is she for real?"

"Regrettably."

"And what did she say to that?"

"Once I told her that we didn't want to talk to her...she threatened to ruin me…she said she'd tell you she left because…when we were together…I…I was abusive to her…" Christian managed to say the words and Victoria's mouth hung open slightly as she heard that. It couldn't be true. She didn't need to ask her father if it was true. Because it wasn't. It couldn't be true.

"She said what?" Vicky asked out of disbelief.

"She said she would tell you I was abusive and she had no choice but to leave. It is a complete lie, of course," Christian coughed once. "She was blackmailing me but I didn't want her to talk to you and try and poison you against me."

"She wouldn't have," Victoria said quickly. "I know you'd never do anything like that, dad. You didn't need to drag me to Portland because she could have lied to me."

Oh, Vicky. There was so much more to it. He couldn't tell her of anything more. He couldn't risk Elena getting close enough to tell her.

"You're too overprotective," Victoria complained and Christian shrugged with a smile on his face. She didn't seem to want any more information. He seemed to have appeased her. For now, anyway.

"It's a father's prerogative," he simply stated. "Especially when his daughter's mother is a psycho."

"I wouldn't have believed her," Vicky promised him. "You shouldn't have worried that I would have believed her."

…..

Christian had remained in Portland for the graduation ceremony the next day. He had managed to persuade Victoria to come along with him. He didn't fancy leaving her alone in the Heathman Hotel, and besides, there would be too many people there and one more wouldn't make a difference. She had sat towards the back of the rows of seats and remained silent, watching as her father shook hands and seemed to hiss something at Ana when she went up. She had to narrow her eyes to make sure that was what she saw but she wasn't one hundred percent positive.

Her father made a speech which she listened to with intent. When she looked around, everyone else seemed to be listening with intent too. He commanded the room. It was quite something. And then a woman named Katherine Kavanagh took to the stage with the usual speech about life after college. Victoria zoned out slightly at that. Most of the speeches like what she did had already happened in many films she had listened to. Instead, she remained looking over at her father as he faced the front of the room.

He didn't seem too interested. He looked more interested in his hands.

"You okay?" Christian asked his daughter when everyone had stood up and moved out to the marquee where drinks were being served. Victoria had hung back, waiting for her father who was looking around like he was distracted and she shrugged once.

"I don't see why I had to come here," she complained again and Christian rolled his eyes at her.

"Because I said so," Christian said and that was that. His word was law. Of course it was. Victoria didn't expect anything else. "I need to speak with Miss Steele for a moment..." he trailed off and Vicky sighed once and kicked her heel against the floor for a second.

"I'll wait outside for you. We're not going to be long, are we?" she wondered and Christian grinned at her. She was obviously having as much fun as he was. He didn't know why he offered to speak at these events. They were terribly stuffy and not his thing.

"No," Christian drawled out. "I just need to talk to Miss Steele."

"Go," Victoria demanded him. The sooner he spoke to her then the sooner they could go. "Surely your stalker capabilities can find her?"

"Don't get smart with me," Christian hissed but stalked off and left Victoria with a smirk on her face. She remained out of the way, watching people as they held onto their diplomas and hats, wondering if that would be her in two years times. Where would she be in two years? God, it was a long time away. No point in worrying about it just yet.

...

"Another one?" Victoria complained as she stood in the kitchen and Christian nodded at her quickly. He was fiddling with the cufflinks on his shirt as Victoria remained lazily moving about the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water and finding a glass.

"I forgot about the fundraiser tonight...your grandmother did phone me to remind me but I forgot...could you go and get ready? We need to be going in ten minutes."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Victoria said and stalked off with her glass of water to her room. Christian bit his tongue in frustration and allowed her to move off to her room without yelling at her. He remained messing about with his tie as he looked in the mirror by the elevator and then he pulled at his hair, making sure it was in the correct place. He checked his phone again. She hadn't text him to let him know she had gotten home safely. She never did as he asked. Was she really a submissive?

"See?" Victoria muttered as she came into the kitchen and Christian turned to look at her. "I said I wouldn't be long."

"When did you buy that?" Christian nodded to the dress she was wearing and she looked down at it. The gold material clutched in at her waist and flowed out to above her knees and the top was held in place by a zip on her back and rested just on her chest.

"Ages ago," she shrugged, placing the black heels onto her feet and swaying slightly in them.

"It's nice," Christian muttered as he stepped into the elevator and Victoria followed him, wondering if he had really just paid her a compliment.

...

"What do you think of this woman your father is dating then?" Grace asked her granddaughter when she managed to find her lurking around the dance floor. A glass of orange in a champagne flute was in her hand as she wrapped an arm around her waist and looked up to her grandma.

"Ana?" she wondered. "Have you met her?"

"Yes. I came around on the Sunday morning and she was at the apartment. Your father had gone off with you or something...leaving her alone...poor girl didn't know where to look," Grace said, slight sadness in her eyes but there was a small gleam in her eye. That was the day she had met Elena.

"She's nice," Victoria said simply. "She's different, anyway and nothing like dad."

"Opposites attract, dear," Grace said, rubbing her granddaughter's back. "Why don't you find a nice boy to dance with?"

"I'm okay, Grandma," Victoria assured her. "Besides...I have Andrew, who wouldn't appreciate me dancing with other men."

"Andrew!" Grace placed her hand over her mouth quickly. "How are things going with him? Your grandfather and I would love to meet him."

"He's good," Victoria nodded as she noted Christian laughing-controllably-with a man who was making gestures with his hands. "He's...I think..."

"Oh, sweetie," Grace sighed loudly and tucked a strand of hair behind Vicky's ear. "You think that he's the one?"

"I don't know," Vicky muttered. "He's different to anyone else."

"Well," Grace clapped her hands and pulled the strap to her green gown further onto her shoulder, "your grandfather and I shall certainly have to meet him."

"I'll arrange something then," Victoria nodded as she looked across the dance floor and she froze. What was she doing here? Was it her? It looked like her. "Grandma...I just need to go and talk to my dad."

"No problem, honey," Grace smiled. "I'll find your grandfather before he ends up on that dance floor...you know what he is like after a few drinks."

The pair of them stalked off in opposite directions. Victoria made it to her father, still looking at the woman as she rested her hand on her father's arm and he stiffened, turning to see his daughter looking up at him.

"I need to talk to you," she said quickly and Christian made his apology.

"She's here," Victoria whispered and Christian looked around frantically. "Don't make it obvious!" she hissed at him and he looked back at her.

"I've seen her," he responded quietly. "I didn't think she'd be here. I didn't think she would dare turn up."

"Can I go and hit her?" Vicky wondered and Christian shook his head, not even smirking at her determination.

"No. She's not worth it. We need to go...or get rid of her..." Christian muttered.

"Can we just go?" Vicky pleaded and Christian nodded, instinctive took over him and he grabbed onto her hand. The pair of them moved through the crowds, Vicky with her head down and Christian with his eyes focused on the exit. How had Taylor and Ryan not seen this? He had left them outside. Clearly, they weren't paying attention.

"Going somewhere?" her lazy voice drawled out as Victoria and Christian stood in the foyer. She was leant against the staircase banister; a smirk on her face as Christian froze, pushing Victoria behind him.

"Home," Christian snapped. "The atmosphere here has changed."

"I thought it was becoming more exciting," she said, her teeth bared as she did so. "How are you Vicky?"

"Drop dead," Victoria snapped at her. "I know what you planned to do. You intended to lie to me. Saying my dad abused you..."

"How do you know I'm the one lying?" she wondered, folding her arms across her silken silver gown. "I might be telling the truth."

"Because he's my dad."

"I'm your mother."

"You keep telling yourself that," Victoria spoke clearly. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You've got her wrapped around your little finger, haven't you, Christian?" she taunted him. "It's going to be fun watching you squirm."

"Stay away from us," Christian said and the pair of them left the mansion quickly, not looking back at Elena who had made her way into the main party. Taylor hurriedly came up with the SUV and Ryan opened the back door for the Grey's.

"She's an absolute...evil..."

"Watch your language," Christian warned his daughter, loosening his tie as he did so and Victoria shook her head.

"Why can't we get rid of her?" she complained.

"We will."

"And we didn't even get the chance to eat dinner!" Victoria complained, leaning against the backseat and clutching onto her stomach. Christian looked to her with slight amusement before he went back to playing on his BlackBerry.

"The food looked nice too," Christian informed her. "Do you want to pick something up on the way home?"

"A burger," Victoria declared and Christian wrinkled his nose. Fast Food. He wasn't used to eating things like that. He had become accustomed to the finer things in life.

"You want a burger?" he checked with her and she nodded and Christian sighed but shrugged.

"Taylor. Stop at a Fast Food restaurant," he demanded.

"Yes, Mr Grey."

...

"You need to stop turning your nose up at it, then you might enjoy it more," Victoria informed her father as they sat in the back of the car with a brown bag between them. It contained things which Christian would have devoured as a teenager but now he wouldn't thank anyone for it.

"I can taste the processed meat," he complained. "And you call these chips?"

"No," Victoria shook her head. "I call them French Fries, actually."

"Very funny," Christian said sarcastically.

"I am," Victoria agreed, slurping on the cola in the cup she had. "Seriously, just don't think about what you're eating."

"That's not possible considering it is cardboard," Christian said and examined a chip. Victoria rolled her eyes, throwing a fry at her father as it landed on his shoulder. Christian looked at her as she tried to stifle a giggle and he looked down at the chip.

"Did you just throw a chip at me?" he checked with his daughter.

"Looks like it."

"Right," Christian said and removed the chip from his shoulder and threw it back at his daughter, allowing it to land on top of her blonde hair. "Now, we're even."

"That's enough," she warned him. "I don't want a food fight."

"Oh, don't you?" Christian asked, picking up another fry as Victoria moved across the seat, grabbing his wrist so that he couldn't throw it as he struggled against her grasp, laughing as he did so and Victoria pleaded with him to stop, claiming the saltiness would ruin her hair.

"Dad!" she shrieked through laughter as he dumped it on her hair and his arm moved around her waist, bringing her closer to him as she leant against his side.

"Your hair looks fine," he promised her as she draped an arm across his waist, her head on his chest as she continued laughing. Christian relaxed slightly, his smile looking down at his daughter as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed as per usual! More tomorrow sometimes so stay tuned! I'd love to make it past one hundred reviews so do let me know what you think! Any ideas for what will happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

"Well...don't you...look..." Victoria stammered off as she stood in the living room with Andrew stood opposite her, his pale cheeks flushed and his blonde hair sticking to his forehead as he sweated and messed around with the material hanging around his neck.

"Like an idiot? A clown?" he offered her the words which she was searching for and she giggled to herself, stepping forward and reaching for the untied tie. Andrew's posture relaxed slightly whilst he allowed her to mess around with the tie, looking at his chest as she did so.

"I was going to say," she drawled, "that you look handsome in a suit."

"So why did you stammer?" Andrew teased her and she patted his chest once she had the tie neatly done up and he lowered the collar of his purple shirt and looked in the mirror.

"Just to tease you," she offered before she saw her father walk through the living room.

"Are you two ready?" he wondered aloud, noting Andrew's sweating on the forehead and grinning wryly to himself. It was the boy's first time meeting the whole family. He didn't need to worry. He had met the most intrusive Grey.

"We're done," Victoria shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"I need to wake Anastasia." Christian mumbled to himself and left the two teenagers to talk amongst themselves. He moved up the stairs with haste, a spring seeming to have been placed in his step. What was Miss Steele doing to him?

"Anastasia," Christian whispered as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead and she writhed under his slight touch which made him laugh gently. "You need to wake up."

"Hm?" she replied groggily, her eyes fluttering open as she looked at the man stood above her. Christian was grinning gently as she sat up and stretched, pulling the sheet up with her as she went.

"We need to be at my parents in another hour," he said, checking his watch and Ana nodded in agreement with him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore," she replied instantly. "But, I feel good."

"As do I," Christian agreed with her, unable to hide the smile which was on his face. "Our activities this afternoon were enjoyable."

"Hm," Ana simply agreed again. Their activities were enjoyable. She had asked him about why Victoria had interrupted their dinner the other night. If she was to stay with him then she didn't want secrets which could affect their relationship. She wanted to know everything about Christian Grey, regardless of how horrific it was.

"You don't seem too happy," Christian noted. "Is it because I refused to answer your questions?"

"I've told you everything about myself, Christian," Ana simply shrugged and picked up a glass of water from the bedside table as Christian sighed gently, his hand massaging his temple as he did so. "I've told you the most intimate things. I want to know about you, too."

"You don't, Anastasia. You really don't," he muttered back to her and she reached forward, grabbing his hand as she did so. The pair of them looked at each other. Christian had a look of torment on his face whilst Ana had a look of pleading occupying her features.

"I do," she promised him. "I want to know why you're like this...not that it is a bad thing...but...I want to know."

"Victoria's mother," Christian blurted out. What was he doing? He never told anyone about his past. He never told anyone about why he was how he was. But, Ana was different. Elena had been right. He knew she was different. She was a sub but she was something else. He didn't love her. No, he couldn't love her. He could talk to her. He trusted her but it was different to the way he had trusted Elena. She had understood him. Ana didn't understand him.

"Does she have a name?"

"Elena. She was called Elena Robinson when she was married."

"Was she married when you and her-"

"-Yes," Christian said and Ana's mouth dropped open as he remained looking at their entwined hands and she waited for him to continue with his story. She wasn't going to push him too far, fearing what would happen if she did. "I was fifteen and going through...a rough patch...Elena taught me how to cope and feel better about myself."

"You were fifteen?" Ana asked in shock. "How old was she?"

"Older," Christian said, simply remaining mysterious with Ana. "And before you say anything, no, I don't think of her as a predator. Victoria and I had this discussion."

"You told her?"

"I had to. Her mother has placed us into quite a predicament."

"What has she done?" Ana pondered and Christian wondered if he should tell her.

"Elena and I broke it off as soon as Victoria was conceived. She lost her husband because of it and she gave up Victoria in the hope that she could win her husband back. It didn't work and she never cared for Victoria...until recently," Christian paused and looked at Ana for a second. Her eyes were wide and full of anticipation but they showed caring too.

"She found out about you and me through the picture in the paper. She decided she wanted me to leave you and be with her because she thinks she is the only who can please me...what with her making me who I am..." Christian mumbled to Ana. "I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her and neither does Victoria. But, she didn't seem to understand that. She threatened to tell Victoria she left her because I abused her and she threatened to tell her about the Red Room of Pain as well."

Ana remained silent for a second, failing to believe what she had just heard. Jesus. Mrs Robinson did seem like a cow. How could she do that to Christian? He was fifteen and she took advantage of him. He had said that he didn't see it like that. But, that was how it was even if he didn't understand it. And then...blackmailing him...

"You can talk, Anastasia," Christian assured her, his lips set in a stern line as Ana shrugged once, unable to think of anything to say to him.

"I don't know what to say," she muttered. "How could she do that to you?"

"I honestly have no idea," Christian responded. "I'm making sure she can never get to Victoria or to you. She wants me to break up with you...it is ludicrous..."

"But you won't, will you?" Ana checked with him and he stroked her cheek with their entwined hands.

"No," he assured her. "You mean too much to me, Anastasia. I can barely go a second without thinking about you."

"So what...have you told Victoria about this?"

"I told her about Elena's lies and I never abused her. I haven't told her of the type of relationship which we had and I don't intend to tell her about the Red Room of Pain, as you call it."

Ana bit down on her lip and Christian tried to resist the urge to react. He supposed she wasn't doing it to wind him up. It must have been natural. Something was playing on her mind and she didn't know how to tell him.

"So...you've told her some of the truth?" Ana checked with Christian who nodded to confirm. "Why don't you tell her the whole truth?"

Christian looked horror-struck at the suggestion and he shook his head with haste at her, his hand slicing the air as he did so.

"No," he said lowly. "What am I supposed to do? Show her the room? How do you think she would react? She would be horrified...seeing what I do...it would change her view of me and I can't have that...not now...not when I've begun to..."

"Okay," Ana said soothingly, sensing that Christian was getting worked up as she remained holding onto his hand tightly. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell her then I'd understand. But, I think she would understand like I did, Christian."

"She wouldn't," Christian said with determination. "You can't tell her of the room, Anastasia."

"I wasn't going to!" Ana exclaimed. "I just think she would understand if you told her everything."

"It isn't an option."

"And what if she finds the room herself?"

"She won't," Christian shook his head quickly. "It is well hidden and she never wanders into my quarters. It is locked at all times, too."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Christian," Anastasia shrugged and Christian kissed the back of her hand.

"I won't be hurt, Anastasia. Now, you need to get dressed. We need to be leaving soon."

...

"So...have you met the parents before?" Andrew asked as he and Ana stood to the side of the drawing room. They were waiting for the food to be served before they went into the dining room. Ana had clocked Kate stood with Elliot, both of them wrapped up in each other. How odd for Kate. She never acted like that. Christian was stood with his mother and father whilst whispering in harsh tones. Victoria had been distracted by Mia on the way back from the bathroom and was instantly sucked into her vortex of questions. Mia enjoyed playing the fun aunt but she also liked to know if her niece was being treated well by her boyfriends.

"No," Ana shook her head, holding onto her champagne flute as she did so. "Well...I met Mrs Grey when she came around to the apartment when Christian and Victoria were out...well...with her mother."

"So you're slightly prepared?" Andrew checked with her. No. Ana wasn't prepared because Christian had stolen her panties. Here she was, in front of the family, and panty-less. Ridiculous.

"Not really," she muttered back. "I'm slightly nervous."

"Slightly?" Andrew said, pulling down the cuff to his shirt as he did so. "You look cool and calm."

"And you look the opposite," she commented and Andrew chuckled nervously.

"I just don't want to look like an idiot...mainly for Victoria's sake..."

"You don't need to worry," Ana shrugged once. "She won't think any less of you for making a silly comment, which, I am sure you won't do."

But, they make think less if you had no underwear on.

"I think I may," Andrew replied as he saw Victoria move back over to them with a young woman on her heels.

"Andrew, this is Mia. Mia, Andrew," she introduced them and Andrew held his hand out and Mia took it firmly before Victoria turned to Ana. "And this is Anastasia. She's dating my dad."

"Wow...you and your dad are dating at the same time..." Mia commented and turned to Andrew, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him. "And what are your intentions with my niece?" she wondered, her voice strict as she watched him quiver for a moment.

"Vicky...I like her...well...a lot...I wouldn't...hurt her..." he said and Mia suddenly burst out laughing as Ana looked at the poor, young boy and smirked slightly.

"Oh, Andrew," Mia cooed. "I'm sorry..."

"Mia enjoys to wind people up," Victoria explained, taking hold of her boyfriend's hand as Mia turned to Ana.

"And mother hasn't stopped talking about you, Ana," Mia exclaimed, bouncing on her heels slightly as she did so. "She said you were at Christian's apartment. Do you know that you're the first girl he's brought to meet the parents?"

"He has told me so," Ana nodded in agreement. Victoria remained holding onto Andrew, standing close to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder, her hands on his other shoulder.

"We thought he might be gay," Mia whispered, thinking Vicky couldn't hear but the young girl snorted.

"Mia," Christian suddenly said loudly as he approached with his parents. "Are you annoying Anastasia?"

"No!" Mia denied. "I was talking with her."

Christian went on to introduce his mother and father to Ana before doing the same for Andrew.

"And this must be the new guy my little niece is seeing," Elliot suddenly said as Kate danced up behind Ana and asked her how it was going.

"This is my Uncle Elliot," Victoria explained. "Uncle Elliot, this is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you," Andrew said and he used his free hand to shake Elliot's.

"You too," Elliot responded. "I hope you're taking care of Vicky...well...if not then I am sure Christian will have you extradited to Taiwan or somewhere."

Elliot joked and slapped Andrew on the back before rejoining Kate and the others as dinner was called out.

"Why do you all joke about having me extradited?" Andrew hissed in Victoria's ear as they walked through to the dining room and Vicky chuckled.

...

The dinner went seemingly well. Christian and Ana sloped off for a while. Victoria supposed it was to go and see the grounds. They really were lovely. He had looked slightly annoyed over dinner but Victoria didn't question it. She had grown used to his mood swings. Thankfully the night went without any hitches and before anyone knew it the time to go home had approached.

...

Andrew arrived outside of his flat and locked his car up, checking he had his keys in his pocket before he moved up the steps to the large brick building in Seattle. His tie was loosened and his top button was undone. His hair was matted with sweat and he felt tired and drained. He wondered how Victoria would react when they had his first family dinner.

"Andrew?" a sudden voice squeaked out and Andrew stood on the top step. He looked down them and saw a slender woman stood before him. A large Mac coat covered her frame and black heels were on her feet as her blonde hair remained pinned behind her head.

"Yes," he replied. "And who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "You'll be able to guess in a second, anyway. Does the blonde hair and blue eyes not give it away?"

Crap. What was she doing at his apartment? It wasn't possible. He moved down a step as she smirked.

"So, do you recognise me?"

"I think it is clear that I do," Andrew snapped. "What do you want?"

"You care for her, don't you?" she checked with him and his jaw moved out in a stubborn manner as he looked at her.

"Of course I do."

"Then you should care about what her father does. Ask her about a Red Playroom. That should be interesting."

Andrew watched as the woman walked off but he remained still. He didn't want to track her down. He didn't know what she was talking about. He assumed she was crazy and deluded. But he would ask Victoria to confirm his beliefs.

...

A/N:Thank you to Sashadora for the Andrew and Elena idea! I thought it was good and decided to use it! Hope you don't mind! More to come later on but thank you to my reviewers! Let me know what ya think!


	14. Chapter 14

Andrew couldn't sleep that night. Her words continued to move around in his head as he wondered what she had meant. He didn't understand what the woman had been talking about. A red playroom and Christian. What the hell did that even mean? What was she talking about and why had she sought him out? He couldn't make sense of it.

...

"My grandparents did like you, Andrew," Vicky assured her boyfriend as they walked through the large shopping centre hand in hand, leisurely looking in shops on the Monday morning. Christian had gone to work early in the morning, seeming quite happy as he went. Victoria knew she wasn't really allowed out but staying in the penthouse had made her go quite mad. She needed to get out for a while. She could handle her mother if she bumped into her and Christian didn't need to know that she had been out.

"Hmm," Andrew simply agreed with her, his mind somewhere else as she looked at him, wondering what was going on and if he was even listening to anything which she was saying.

"But my Aunt and Uncle hated you." She declared.

"Hmm," he said again.

"My dad's even thinking about having you assassinated," she pushed him, but he still didn't listen.

"Hmm," he responded and she let go of his hand and hit him around the arm quickly. "What?" he snapped.

"You're not listening to anything which I am saying," she hissed as they continued walking forwards in the mall, moving through the crowds as they did so. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Andrew lied to her and she looked at him with scepticism. She didn't believe him and he knew he couldn't convince her otherwise. He knew he would never be able to lie to her but he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to worry her. And he didn't want to get into trouble with Christian. The mere thought worried him terribly.

"You're a terrible liar, Andrew," she scolded him and grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him to a small little corridor in the mall which the toilets were situated down. "What is it?"

"Vicky," he complained and rolled his eyes as she remained looking up at him, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as Andrew shifted from one foot to the other and looked around the small area nervously. "There isn't anything to really talk about. I'm fine, really. I think I must have ate something last night which didn't agree with me."

"We were at my grandparents. We ate the same thing," Victoria deadpanned and Andrew shrugged once at her, smiling encouragingly as he did so.

"Well...we both have different metabolisms...and one piece of meat could have been different to the other...I'm not saying the food was disgusting...or it could be me..." Andrew said quickly and Victoria raised a brow at him. She didn't believe him. She knew he was lying to her. But, she couldn't force it out of him.

"You do know that you can tell me anything."

"I would," Andrew promised her. "But I don't think you'll be interested in my bowel issues."

Victoria shook her head and rested her forehead against her hand as Andrew smiled gently at her and picked her hand back up.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to know," he replied and dragged her back into the mall.

...

Andrew made sure Victoria returned home safely before he returned to his own apartment. He should have told her. He shouldn't be keeping secrets from her. He would feel a lot better about himself. He was sure he would do.

"Did you look at her today and think about me?"

Andrew jumped at the sudden question as he stood in the hallway of his apartment, checking the mail in the pigeonholes and he gulped loudly. Slowly, he turned around and saw her sat on the bottom step. She looked different in comparison to last night. Her hair was hanging loose just like Victoria's did. Her eyes were glaring downward as she played on her phone and he clutched onto his mail with more force than what was necessary.

"She's nothing like you," Andrew assured her and she chuckled once, dropping her phone into her bag as she looked up at him.

"You best hope she isn't like her father too," Elena informed him with a nod of her head. "Then you really are stuck. Did you ask her about the playroom?"

"No," Andrew said through gritted teeth.

"You should do," Elena said. "She's in danger with her father. Do you know that?"

"Her father...he's...intimidating...but he loves her...she's his daughter," Andrew managed to say, tucking his hair behind his ears as he felt his cheeks redden. Why was she here? Why was she intimidating him?

"Do you know why I had to leave her?" Elena wondered and Andrew raised a brow. This should be interesting. "Christian beat me...he hurt me...and if you don't believe me...like Vicky...then you should ask him about a playroom."

"I value my life, thanks very much," Andrew snorted. "Mr Grey wouldn't hurt Victoria. And if Vicky didn't believe you then I don't."

"You're loyal," Elena nodded once. "I will give you that. My daughter needs someone who is loyal."

"I don't really think you have the right to decide what Vicky needs," Andrew declared.

"But you care about her and that should be enough," Elena deduced. "She could be in danger living with Christian. You need to tell her about the playroom."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew snapped. "Why would I tell her about that?"

"Because then she will see that I wasn't lying," Elena said back to him quickly. "She needs to leave him, Andrew. If you care for her – like I think you do – then you will do this."

"What is so bad?" Andrew wondered. "I had a playroom at home. It contained a PlayStation and Action Men."

"Cute," Elena commented. "The things in Christian's are much darker."

"Like?"

"It isn't for me to say."

"How do I know you're not telling me a bunch of lies then?" Andrew wondered.

"Because I care for Vicky like you do." Elena assured him. "Do it."

...

"So...you're stalking her?" Victoria checked as she saw her father walk into the kitchen with a bag in his hands. His leather jacket was hanging on a finger as he flung it over his shoulder and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going to sort things out with her," Christian clarified. "Anastasia left under...well...it wasn't the best circumstances and I want to make things up to her."

"So...you're being romantic?" Victoria tried to clarify and Christian chuckled once and shook his head at her again.

"Cute," he replied dryly. "But no. I am not being romantic. I am being practical."

"Won't she be annoyed? She's supposed to be spending time with her mother in Georgia. If you turn up then you could ruin that." Victoria concluded as Christian shook his head at her.

"She won't be annoyed," he assured her. "She does not need to stay with me. I will be in a hotel. I just need to talk."

"And that's why phones were invented."

"I have a jet," Christian said proudly. "And a couple of days away won't hurt me."

"And you're letting me stay here? Alone?" she checked with him and he chuckled once and nodded at her.

"You're not to go out, Victoria. Taylor and Ryan are staying here as security and will make sure you don't leave." He assured her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her father as he checked his watch. "I have to go. Try to behave."

...

"We need to talk," Andrew snapped as soon as Victoria had allowed him into the penthouse. She stepped back as he stormed out of the elevator and looked around the foyer of the penthouse before moving into the kitchen. Victoria followed him, a look of confusion on her face as she did so.

"Nice to see you, Andrew. How are you?" Vicky asked him sarcastically.

"Are you sure your father isn't here?"

"He's gone to Georgia," Vicky folded her arms. "What's this about?"

"He's...your mother...she's been...she found me and talked to me."

"She did what?" Victoria snapped at Andrew, outraged she would do such a thing. He held his hand up and shook his head at her.

"I was annoyed," he assured her. "Then she told me things...she told me about what your father did to her."

"Lies!" Victoria yelled in annoyance. "My dad wouldn't hurt her, Andrew."

"I thought that too," he promised her. "But she told me something...about a room in his quarters which is locked off...some kind of playroom...she told me she feared he could hurt you and that we would understand when we saw this room."

"And you believed her?" Victoria drawled. "You honestly think my dad would hurt me?"

"No," Andrew said quickly to her. "But...she said he has a playroom...and...you know I care for you. I had to make sure she was talking rubbish."

"I don't know what she's talking about," Victoria shook her head. "I'll prove it."

"I don't need you to prove it," Andrew promised her. "I believe you and I know your dad wouldn't hurt you."

"A playroom," Victoria snorted. "What's that? Where he stores his Wii?"

"She said it was sinister. I wanted to tell you at the mall but-"

"You knew back then?" Victoria snapped. "And you hid it from me?"

"I didn't want to worry you!" Andrew defended himself. "I thought she was talking rubbish but then she was at my apartment yesterday and continued to push me about this playroom and how you would believe her if you saw it. I guess...I had to tell you...before I went mad and you realised I was a terrible liar."

"I knew that," Victoria promised him. "I mean...a playroom...I know every room in this penthouse!"

"Do you?" Andrew wondered aloud.

"No," she answered him truthfully. She moved out of the kitchen to the upstairs of the penthouse and her father's quarters as she looked at each door with wonder. She didn't know every room in the penthouse. She had an idea what some of them were but not a definite knowledge.

"Come on," Andrew complained, feeling uncomfortable being in Christian's quarters as he stood near the stairs. "Vicky, she's talking rubbish. I shouldn't have told you. I was just stressed and worried."

"I know," she promised him, going along the corridor before stopping at a door which she didn't know. She looked at it for a moment and wondered what it was. She tugged on the door handle but the door wouldn't move open. Why had he locked it? Victoria bit her lip for a second, wondering what was in the room before she moved to her hair and pulled a hairpin from it, allowing some curls to tumble from her head.

"Vicky!" Andrew hissed as he dared to walk down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock," she said to him as she pushed the clip into the lock and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know how to do that?" he wondered aloud and she grinned once.

"My Grandma taught me when I locked myself in the bathroom."

"How did you manage that?"

"I was young," she simply replied. "It isn't hard."

"How does your Grandma know?" Andrew blinked quickly.

"That, I do not know," Vicky said slowly as she heard the door unlock. She stood up and opened it, instantly being greeted by an intoxicating smell. She stepped into the room, basking in red as soon as she did so.

She remained stood on the spot, looking around the room as she did so, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow as she did so.

"What the hell?" Andrew muttered, standing behind her with wide eyes as she began to lightly shake. "Come on," Andrew declared, looking at the wall which held all of the instruments. She didn't need to see any more. She didn't need to look at it or even venture into the drawers. "Vicky...come on..."

He pulled her into his arms, turning her away from the room and pushing her from the Red Room of Pain as she shook in his hold, unable to believe what she was seeing. It wasn't true. That wasn't her father. He didn't do things like that. He didn't hurt people. He didn't.

...

"Talk to me," Andrew pleaded with Victoria as they sat in his car in the parking garage. She had managed to sneak past Taylor and Ryan who were distracted with pizza after telling them they were going to her room. She had been sat in the passenger seat for ten minutes, refusing to talk or even acknowledge Andrew's existence. She felt sick. She needed answers. She needed something.

"Was she...was she telling the truth?" Victoria suddenly wondered aloud and Andrew was glad she had spoken. "Did he hurt her?"

Andrew remained silent, unable to tell her what she wanted to hear. He didn't have a definite answer for her and he didn't want to lie to her. But, the silence spoke volumes.

"What does he do in there? Who...does Ana..."

"I don't know," Andrew said quickly. "You need to talk to him about it, Vicky. He's your father."

"No," she said instantly. "I can't talk to him."

"He's going to know you broke in there. You can't keep it quiet."

"I need to talk to her," Victoria decided.

"Vicky-"

"-No," she shook her head at her boyfriend. "Don't try to talk me out of it. I need to talk to her. She knew about the room...she knew what he was keeping hidden...she knows the truth."

...

Andrew stood in the hallway to his apartment as Victoria sat on the steps, looking at the doorway and waiting for her to come through it. She had left her number with Andrew and he had called it through sufferance. Victoria had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"Andrew," she greeted when she walked in and her eyes turned to the steps and they went wide. She hadn't expected to see her daughter in the apartment.

"Victoria," she whispered and noted the girl had red rims around her eyes. She had been crying profusely by the looks of it. "You found it."

"I need the truth," Victoria demanded from her and Elena did her best to refrain from smiling.

"Of course," she promised her and sat beside her on the step, preparing to feed her with lies. Which she promptly did. She told her what he did to women. How he got pleasure from seeing them in pain and dominating them. She told him how he had hurt one of his fifteen subs and nearly killed her. She told her how he did that to her. She said she couldn't stand it anymore and that she had to leave. She told Victoria how he only had his subs around at the weekend when she wasn't there. She told her how he was cruel to them and mean. How he didn't care for them.

Elena had managed to get into her head. She had managed to destroy Christian's perfect image. Power and Control. Christian wouldn't do as she had asked. He wouldn't leave Ana. She would ruin his daughter. She would ruin their perfect life.

"Do you see why I had to leave?" Elena pushed her daughter as she sat closely beside her and Victoria shook. Andrew watched and listened on, his fingernails taking a chewing to. "I couldn't stay with him...he scared me, Vicky...he scared me too much...and then...before I knew it...I wasn't scared and I wanted you back...I told him I wasn't scared..."

"I don't believe it," Victoria simply said and Elena patted her on the back. "He's...my dad...he wouldn't hurt people..."

"Sweetie," Elena whispered. "This is your father. You know how controlling and horrible he can be."

"But...this..."

"I know it is a lot to believe...why don't you come back to mine and sleep on it?"

"No," Andrew spoke for Victoria and she looked up at him as he removed his finger from his mouth and looked at Elena. "She's staying with me."

"I'm her mother," Elena said clearly.

"And I'm her boyfriend who has known her longer than you," Andrew decided. "She's staying with me for the night."

"What do you want to do, Vicky?" Elena wondered and she looked at Andrew who was looking at her sternly.

"I want to go and just...lie down...but I'm staying with Andrew..." she said.

"Come on," Andrew said and walked to the steps, helping Victoria to her feet as he wrapped an arm around her waist and Elena glared at him as he helped her up the stairs. Never mind. She would have her time.

...

Christian flew back in the private jet with extreme annoyance. Things had gone so well with Anastasia and then this had happened. Ryan and Taylor had lost Victoria. They had tracked her down to Andrew's apartment but she had refused to come out and go back home. He had told them not to let her out of their sight but they had done just that. What brilliant security.

As soon as he landed he set about sitting in the back of the SUV and allowing Taylor to drive him through Seattle. He couldn't believe it. Why had she run off? Had Elena gotten to her? Impossible. She couldn't.

"Victoria!" Christian snapped as soon as he reached Andrew's door. It opened a second later to reveal the blonde haired boy who was looking at him with anger and fear. "Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" Christian hissed.

"Is that him?" her voice came from behind the door and Andrew sighed as she made her way over to him. He was trying to protect her from him as he opened the door further and Christian looked at his daughter who was stood before him. She was covered in one of Andrew's long shirts and her hair was tied back from her face.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Christian asked her and she glared at him.

"I'll let you do the playing," she responded. "I've seen it...dad...your red room..."

Christian remained silent. He was horror struck. How? How had she managed to get into it? Why had she gone to it?

"You had no right to be in that area!" he simply yelled at her.

"So?" she responded. "I picked the lock! But what you do...Elena...my mother...she explained it to me..."

"No," Christian shook his head. "You don't understand?"

"How can I not?" Victoria yelled at him. "She knew about the room! She knew what was in it...she told me about your fifteen submissives...she told me everything!"

"She didn't," Christian promised her. "I need to tell you about it."

"Why?" Victoria wondered. "So you can lie your way out of it?"

"No," Christian promised her, stepping forward as Victoria backed away from him and he winced. "Victoria...you need to believe me..."

"How?" she whispered. "Do you do that to Ana?"

Christian remained silent.

"Oh God..." Victoria ran a hand down her face. "I need you to go."

"We need to talk about this," Christian pleaded with her and she shook her head as she began to cry again.

"No," she replied. "We don't...please...dad...go..."

"No," Christian said as Andrew stepped in front of him, preventing him from moving over to Victoria. Christian looked down at the young boy as he looked up to him, trying not to be intimidated.

"You need to go," Andrew declared as Christian looked over to his daughter who had her back turned to him, her hands holding onto her head as Christian then looked back at Andrew. "I don't like seeing her upset but she needs time. I promise that she will talk to you...but for now...she needs some space...to think..."

"How can you promise that?" Christian wondered and Andrew nodded at him.

"Because I will talk to her. I don't trust everything which Elena says but she needs time away from you and I promise I will look after her."

Christian remained silent for a second, looking down at Andrew and he nodded once in agreement. She wouldn't listen to him whilst she was in this mood. He turned on his heel and shut the door on the way out. Vicky winced as she heard the noise as Andrew walked over to her and held her tightly, allowing her to sob again.

Christian stood out on the hallway, his hands running through his hair as he leant against the wall, sinking down against it until he was on his knees. He could have sworn he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

...

A/N: I, once again, thank all of my loyal reviewers! Thank you so, so much for sticking with this! I never thought I would have this many reviews! Next chapter should be special! Elena and Ana and Victoria in the same room...but...it may not be here until Saturday or Sunday so quite a wait! In the meantime – please do review!


	15. Chapter 15

Andrew was becoming slightly concerned with the way Victoria was deteriorating. She rarely ate; slept for most of the day and when she was awake she was unresponsive. It was almost as if she didn't want to discuss anything which had happened and, Andrew supposed, that was normal. What girl wants to find out her own father is into things like Christian is?

"You need to talk to him, Vicky," Andrew urged her as she lay on his sofa, covered by his duvet and biting down on her bottom lip as he crouched down before her, a cup of orange juice held in his hands and she shook her head at him.

"I can't," she croaked out and he tried not to groan out loud. Stubbornness was her problem. She was too much like her father in that way. "I don't know who to believe...I didn't believe her to start with and then I found that room...and now..."

"You need to hear both sides of the story," Andrew informed her, running a hand through his hair as he looked at her sternly. "Your father is the man who has raised you. You deserve to give him a chance to speak."

...

Christian hadn't responded to any of Ana's messages or texts. He had replied to one with a formal reply that it made no sense to Ana. Things in Georgia had been good. She had managed to work things out with him. So why was he being his usual broody self?

She soon found out when she drove to Escala and demanded to see him. He had been mute; at first, refusing to talk about what was bothering him. And then she had asked how Victoria was. That was her first mistake. Christian had become even more emotional then she had ever seen him. Rage had been added to the mixture along with tears and pleas. How could she not feel sorry for him?

And that was how she found herself driving down the quiet roads at night to Andrew's apartment. She had to sort this out. The man she was falling for was falling apart himself. It hurt Ana to watch. She stopped outside the apartment, checking the address which she managed to find was correct before she climbed out of the car and walked up to the apartment. There was no buzzer on the main entrance which Ana took as an invitation to go and find apartment twenty two herself.

She knocked on the door after taking a deep breath, fully expecting no one to answer after a couple of moments of silence. But there then came the shuffling from inside and the door opened slowly. Andrew stood before her, wearing a normal white top and jeans and he blinked to make sure it was really Ana.

"Ana," he mumbled. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Victoria," she said, trying to stay strong for Christian's sake as Andrew nodded once and turned his head around so he could see Vicky. She nodded at him from the leather couch and Andrew opened the door further.

Ana smiled in appreciation and took in the apartment. It was covered in cream walls and brown carpets. The living area was open spaced with just two doors leading off of it. The kitchen was relatively modern and it looked clean considering only Andrew just lived in it.

"It's a nice apartment," Ana commented and Andrew shut the door and smiled once at her.

"Thanks. My parents bought it for me," he admitted as Ana looked over at Victoria.

"Did my dad send you?" she wondered and Ana shook her head, shrugging out of her jacket which Andrew took from her.

"No," she promised her. "Your dad wasn't in any fit state to talk me into coming here. He's back at Escala."

"So why are you here?" Victoria asked and Ana sat down in the chair opposite the sofa, leaning forward with her hands clutched together as she bit the inside of her cheek, wondering how to have this discussion with the young girl.

"Because you need to know the truth," Ana informed her.

"And how do you know the truth?" Victoria enquired. "All you know is what he has told you."

"And I know he is telling the truth," Ana responded hastily. "I know your father is an intimidating man but I also know that he isn't a liar."

"I've seen...that room..." Victoria shuddered at the memories and Ana bit her bottom lip. Yes, she had seen that room too.

"He didn't tell you about that because he didn't want you to think he was...well...a monster, I suppose," Ana mumbled as Victoria arched a brow, pulling the duvet up to her neck as she remained looking wide eyed at Ana.

"Have you been in that room?" she asked her straight out and Ana took a deep breath before she nodded in agreement. Victoria looked away at hearing that, unable to think of her father and Ana.

"But he never hurts me-"

"-How?" Victoria snapped at her. "I've seen what is in there. How can you sit there and tell me he doesn't hurt you?"

Good question. It does hurt. It hurts a lot. But the pleasure always outweighs the pain. It was something which Ana had failed to believe.

"Yes," Ana agreed. "It does hurt. I won't lie. It hurts like hell...but then...the pleasure...from it..." she trailed off, turning slightly red with embarrassment. "Some people have different sexual pleasures. Your father so happens to like being a dominant."

"And you don't mind being a submissive?" Victoria replied to her.

"Not in that room, no. Outside of it...well...that is a different matter," Ana informed her.

"She...Elena...told me he had fifteen..."

"He did," Ana nodded in agreement. "And I've read the contract which they had to sign."

"What?" Victoria hissed out. "They had to sign a contract?"

"It was very detailed," Ana informed her. "But it was there for them...to make sure they were all safe and never did anything they didn't want to do. They were like your father. They enjoyed it."

"How...how can you enjoy...that?" Victoria wondered in a whisper as Andrew stood against his worktop counter, listening to their conversation.

"I didn't know at first," Ana admitted, "but...apparently...you can."

"You said they were all safe."

"They were."

"Elena said he didn't care for any of them," Victoria replied and Ana shook her head quickly.

"Not the case," she promised her. "He may not have cared for them emotionally...but...I've never seen him care for anyone like that...except you and his family. The contract made sure he looked after them. He never abused them."

"I just want to know...how he did it...without me knowing..." Victoria said and Ana looked over at Andrew as a knock on the door sounded and he nodded, walking over to answer it as Ana remained with the teenager.

"He only had them around at weekends. He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to see him in a bad light because of it." Ana explained.

Before Victoria could respond, Andrew was heard talking loudly, informing someone that now wasn't a good time. But she didn't seem to listen. Andrew stepped back as she forcefully made her way into the apartment and she looked at the situation upon her, a smile curling onto her lips as she did so.

"So, Christian sent you to do his dirty work, did he?" Elena snapped at Ana who turned red with anger.

"I'm here under my own steam. Trying to tell Victoria the truth," she responded quickly as Vicky remained silent and Andrew remained watching her, wondering how much she could deal with.

"The truth?" she snorted. "What do you know about the truth? You've only been his sub for a few weeks."

"I'm not his sub," Ana suddenly barked. And it was true. She didn't want to be number sixteen.

"You're best to get out of there before he abuses you like he did me," Elena said, her nose turned up in the air as Ana's mouth hung open in disbelief. She was still lying.

"What?" Ana snapped and stood up as Andrew moved further into the room, ready to calm the situation if he needed to. "He abused you, did he?"

"Yes. That is why I had to give my daughter up!" Elena roared back at her and Ana laughed in disbelief. Mad cow.

"You've filled her head with poison," Ana said lowly as she looked at Victoria who was silent. "You've tried to turn her against her own father because you can't have him. And if you can't have him then no one can!"

"She needed to know the truth," Elena folded her arms and stuck her chin out. "You've seen what he does in that room. You've seen how he can be. Is it any wonder he abused me?"

"No!" Ana yelled at her. "You made him that way!"

Elena remained silent. She looked daunted all of a sudden and Ana looked at her, a smile of disbelief moving onto her features as she finally realised she may have the upper hand.

"He...he told you?" Elena wondered. He never told anyone of their type of relationship. She didn't expect him to tell Ana.

"What?" Ana wondered. "You want to know if he told me how you took him as a fifteen year old boy and moulded him to be you submissive?" Ana wondered and Victoria looked at her mother, wondering if that was true.

"That's why he is how he is," Ana replied. "You made him into the man he is today. You made him choose the dominant lifestyle. You're nothing more than a predator."

"No," Elena shook her head as she looked at Victoria. She was the one who needed to believe her. Ana didn't matter. She sat down, quickly grabbing onto Victoria's free hand as the teenager looked at her. "I didn't do that to him, Vicky. Yes, we had a relationship and I know it may look wrong...but at the time...Christian...he turned...I never hurt him like he did me. I was the sub in the relationship, not him. You've seen the room-"

"-Which is only there because of you!" Ana yelled, becoming tired and annoyed with repeating herself. "If you never did that to him then he wouldn't be like he is!"

"Lies!" Elena roared. "He's fed you lies and you believe him!"

"I believe him because he's a good and honest man. You're a washed up old woman who preyed on him when he was weak and now you're angry because he doesn't want you. You're angry because no one wants you." Ana concluded and Elena stood up, moving over to the woman, her hand held behind her back as she suddenly flung her palm forwards. Ana felt the hand land on her cheek, her head instantly turned to the side in pain and she grabbed onto the throbbing area as Andrew intervened, taking hold of Elena by the arm.

"You conniving bitch!" Elena howled at Ana who glared back at her. "Do you really think he loves you? Do you really think you can please him? Christian doesn't love! He can't love! Why do you think you're so special? Why do you think you can change him, really? So, he let you sleep in his bed...so you've been seen on a date...it means nothing! He'll get bored of you one day just like he did the other fifteen. You're a number, honey!"

Victoria stood up, pulling Andrew's shirt down her body as she stood by Ana, checking that her cheek was alright, but, Ana was too intent on glaring at the elder woman who had shook her hair behind her shoulders.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ana declared. "Why don't you just tell your daughter the truth? Why don't you tell her how Christian never abused you? How you introduced him to this Dom/sub lifestyle? Christian never hurt anyone. He did it for pleasure like how you taught him!"

"Because he did abuse me!" Elena defended herself. "Vicky, sweetie, you've seen the room. How can you not believe me?"

Victoria didn't respond. But Ana did.

"Because I've been in the room!" Ana yelled again. "I've been in the room and I know what he does. He doesn't abuse women. He has never hurt me and he never will!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Elena snorted and Ana narrowed her eyes. He wouldn't hurt her. Physically, anyway.

"You do know that it isn't just Christian you're hurting, don't you?" Ana checked with the hag who arched a brow. "You're hurting your own daughter. You're turning her against the one man she should always be able to rely upon."

"He did that himself," Elena assured her. "He did that when he kept secrets from her."

"He was scared!" Ana exasperated. "He was scared to tell her the truth! His lifestyle isn't for everyone but it is his choice! Granted, you induced it to him, but it is his choice. He didn't want to lose her because of it...because...it is different and it is also frightening if you don't understand."

"I've had enough," Elena declared. "I don't need to stand here and argue with you! You're just a sub! I am her mother! I am the woman who has known Christian the longest and I know what he is like."

"You're also a lying bat," Ana informed her and Victoria finally snapped.

"Enough!" she yelled out in frustration. "Both of you...just...go...please...go..."

Elena looked at Ana with a smirk.

"I think she means you," she said. "I'm her mother."

"She said both of you," Ana hissed. "So that means we are both going."

"Do you want me to go, Vicky?" Elena wondered and she nodded in response.

"I want to be alone," she said lowly and Ana nodded, patting her on the shoulder once as she did so.

"You know where to find me," Elena said, slightly annoyed she was being kicked out. But she went. She slammed the door shut as Ana looked into Vicky's eyes, trying to communicate with her the importance of the situation.

"You need to talk to him," she urged. "Not for his sake but for yours."

Andrew handed Ana her jacket and bag back which she took gracefully. She whispered something to him and he nodded before he let her out and looked back at Victoria who was still stood in the middle of the sitting room, next to the coffee table as she turned pale in comparison to the red which she had been.

"Come here," Andrew said softly as he took her hand and allowed her to collapse onto his lap on the sofa. She rested her head against his shoulder and shuddered once whilst taking a deep breath. "You know what you have to do, Vicky," he urged her, kissing her on the top of her head as she remained silent.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," Andrew said to her. He had to be stern. He had to look out for her. Ana had tried to do that and Elena...he didn't know...but he knew Mr Grey. He knew he was an intimidating and cold man. But he knew he cared for Victoria like he did. He knew he wouldn't hurt her and he knew he was brash. He would give her the truth now that he couldn't protect her from it.

"I'll take you back to the penthouse first thing in the morning. Your dad needs to have his say, Vicky, and maybe he can clear this up."

...

A/N: Quicker update than anticipated guys! Managed to get up early and get this out to you! Please do let me know what you think though!


	16. Chapter 16

"Hiding in the bathroom won't stop me from coming in there and dragging you out," Andrew called out as he leant against the wall next to the bathroom door. Victoria had been in there for over half an hour. She wasn't showering. He knew that because she had already showered and complained at him for not having a hairdryer. He never dried his hair with those things. Why did she think he would need one?

"I'm not hiding," she called back out to him as she sat on the closed toilet seat. She rolled her eyes at his persistency. He was making her go back to talk to her father. She didn't want to go but Andrew was the boss, apparently. She knew he was right. She knew she needed to see him. The thought of doing so was another thing.

"Well, I don't hear the running of the tap or anything else, Vicky," he informed her and she huffed, leaning across the room to switch the tap on.

"Happy?" she wondered. She didn't want to go just yet. She was buying time.

"No," Andrew responded. "I know what you're doing, Vicky. It won't help. You need to come and get this over with."

Why was he always right? Victoria grumbled under her breath but she stood up, opening the door and turning the tap off as Andrew smiled weakly at her, holding his hand out.

"It won't be as bad as you think," he assured her and she snorted loudly at that. He didn't know what she was thinking.

...

Escala hadn't changed in the few days Victoria had been away. She gave Andrew the necessary codes to get into the parking lot like she did all the time. He parked next to the SUV and Vicky climbed out, looking at her car and then her father's. He was in. She slowly walked over to the elevator and tapped the code in as Andrew wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to offer her encouragement. The ride up took ages in comparison to normal. Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened, she felt her pulse heighten.

Andrew led her from the room and into the foyer of the penthouse before the pair of them walked through into the kitchen. Mrs Jones was stood in the room and she instantly turned around as she heard footsteps.

"Miss Grey," she said formally, her mouth dropping open slightly as she said it.

"Mrs Jones," Vicky mumbled back to housekeeper. "Is my father here?"

Did Mrs Jones know? Did she know what Christian did to women? Did she understand it? Did Taylor know? Did everyone but Vicky know?

"He's in his office. He's been in there a lot," Mrs Jones said and Victoria nodded before looking up to Andrew.

"You stay here," she said softly, holding his hand gently as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I won't go," he promised her. He was grateful that she didn't want him to go in with her. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"I'll look after him, Miss Grey," Mrs Jones said, trying to rush the situation along. She had seen Mr Grey recently and he wasn't good. His brooding had moved up to a new level. She didn't know what to suggest.

"Okay," Andrew nodded and Victoria released him and moved off down the hallway to where her father's office was located. She stood outside of the door, her hand poised to knock but not daring to. She took a deep breath before gently tapping on the wood.

"Enter," his brash voice said and Vicky winced. She turned the door handle slowly and moved into the room. He was wearing his white shirt and grey pants. His hair was tousled and unkempt as he looked over to the door and he instantly turned his attention from the computer screen.

"Victoria," he whispered her name. "You came."

"Andrew said I should," she explained simply and Christian winced. So, she wasn't here under her own steam. "After what happened yesterday, I need someone to tell me the truth."

"What happened?" Christian wondered and Victoria remained stood against the door and she raised a brow.

"Ana came around," she said and Christian turned a slight tinge of red. "She was defending you and what you do. But...Elena then came..."

"Is Anastasia alright?" Christian worried. Why did she defy him like this? Why didn't she tell him anything?

"Elena slapped her," Vicky said and Christian slammed his fist against the desk.

"She did what?" he barked.

"She slapped her," Vicky clarified. "She wasn't hurt seriously. The pair of them will never get along."

Christian remained silent. He would deal with Anastasia later and he would deal with Elena sooner. But, he realised, first he had to deal with his daughter.

"No," Christian said. "But you came back."

"Yes," Victoria nodded. "I came back...dad...I need to know the truth."

"I'll tell you everything," he promised her and stood up as she remained looking at him and he held his hands up. "I promise, Vicky. I will tell you everything. You have to know why I kept this from you."

"Yeah," Victoria agreed simply. "You didn't want to scare me...but...I think it's too late for that now, dad."

"You should sit down," Christian said to her and motioned to the sofa which was kept in the corner of his study. She did as he had said, realising he was probably right. She sat down on the sofa as Christian sat the other end, realising she would need some space.

"Elena and I had a relationship which wasn't normal," he began. "I was the sub and she the dom. It happened when...she slapped me...one day...and then she kissed me...it felt right, Victoria."

"She said it was the other way around," Victoria mumbled and Christian shook his head at her. "She said you were the Dom and that's why you still are now. She said you took it too far and that's why she left and was too scared to come home."

"No," Christian said forcefully. "She was the one in charge. When she became pregnant we stopped. She didn't want anything to do with you, Vicky. She never did until now...to poison you against me...because I won't choose her over Anastasia."

"So why do you still do it?" Victoria asked, unable to look at her father. It was too awkward. She couldn't look at him. She knew what he had done.

"Because...it is a lifestyle, Victoria," he assured her. "I don't hurt anyone...it is for pleasure and that is all."

"I don't understand it," Victoria simply told him. "I don't understand why you would want to do that to anyone."

"Because it is who I am," Christian said back to her. "I can't change that. It is what Elena made me to be and...the women...they're looked after...Vicky..."

"No," Victoria shook her head at her father. "I think the worst part was the fact that I never knew what was going on...and you do it...here..."

"You were never here when I did it," he promised her. "I made sure of that."

"How good of you," Vicky said dryly and Christian winced.

"You have to believe me, Victoria," Christian pleaded, moving closer to her as she remained still, her eyes fixed on the carpet as Christian looked at her, his eyes, so normally cold, were full of longing and warmth. "I never hurt your mother. Never. Yes, I know that when you saw the room...you must have logically thought that I did..."

"I did," Victoria admitted. "I wondered if she had told me the truth."

"I can see that," Christian promised her. "But I never hurt her. I wouldn't hurt anyone...not...not like my mother's pimp did...not like that..."

Victoria looked across to her father and she believed him about that. Yes, what he did was odd and unusual. She didn't think it was all together right...but...she believed that he wouldn't hurt anyone outside of that room...he did it because it was for sex. That was all.

"I can't see how women like it," Victoria mumbled.

"Ana didn't to start with," Christian informed her. "She soon did though. Some women like it and some don't. We are all different."

"Ana said as much," Vicky muttered.

"I wish that you came to me first," Christian whispered. "Elena is lying to you, Victoria. Please, can you believe me?"

"I..." Vicky stammered and she looked at him. "So much has happened, dad."

"I know," Christian assured her. "But I'm telling you the truth. I should have done it before to avoid this but I'm telling you everything, Victoria. Please...believe me..."

"I do," Victoria decided and Christian felt a huge weight move from his chest. She believed him. "I believe you...but...I need time...away..."

"Why?" Christian suddenly snapped. She didn't need time away from him. He couldn't bear it.

"Because all of this is too much. You've given me all of this information and I need to think it through, dad. I need time to clear my head from her lies and your...well...lifestyle choices..."

"Don't go," Christian pleaded her, grabbing onto her hand and he shook his head. "You can't go and leave me."

"I'm not," Victoria promised him, looking at his hand on hers. "I just need some space. I will have Andrew. I'll be safe."

"I can't lose you...again...I never realised how hard it was...to nearly lose someone..."

"I felt the same," Victoria promised him and she stood up. Christian followed her lead as she wrapped her arms around his waist as hugged him tightly. "I didn't know what to think, dad."

"I know," he agreed, loosening slightly as he wrapped his arms over her.

"I thought the worst...and I shouldn't have...but I couldn't help it...seeing that room..."

"I know," he said again. He didn't know. He didn't know anything.

"I love you, dad," Vicky promised him. "Even if you can be controlling and stubborn. I just need to be away from the penthouse for a few days."

"Okay," Christian agreed and Victoria released him, stretching up to kiss him on the cheek as she managed to smile once at him. She turned for the door and closed it gently, taking a deep breath as she did so.

Christian watched her go, still imaging holding her as he looked at the door.

"I love you, too."

...

A/N: Everything has been explained! I think it only right that Vicky still needs some space, it's a big thing to take in! All of these lies and deceit! Next chapter shall be Christian and Elena having a showdown and Ana talks to Vicky again! Thanks to everyone reading and all my reviewers!


	17. Chapter 17

Christian allowed his daughter to leave Escala with Andrew. He knew she needed time to think about everything. He only hoped that he hadn't alienated her. He needed her to see that his life choices didn't affect them. It would never change the way he felt about her or how he viewed her.

She was his daughter. He loved her.

But, he knew Andrew was a good kid. He had looked after Victoria through all of this and Christian trusted him. God, that hurt to admit. Christian trusted someone else with his daughter. He didn't think it would ever be possible. But Andrew had proved himself. He loved Victoria and Christian could see that. He knew it.

But, he had bigger fish to fry. Fish who were scaly and slippery, much like Elena Lincoln.

...

Christian sat in his car as he waited for Elena to meet him in the parking lot. She had said she would come to see him. She had sounded slightly triumphant. He didn't know why. He had won. He would always win and she needed to know that. She also needed to know that she couldn't lay a finger on Anastasia Steele without repercussions.

"Have you come to beg me to tell Victoria the truth?" she wondered as she shut the door on the passenger side of Christian's car and the CEO remained looking out of the front window, his teeth clenched together as he felt her stare burn into him.

"No," he replied. "I've done that today."

She remained mute. It seemed she didn't know what to say to that. Christian turned to look at her, his face resembling thunder as she remained emotionless, not giving anything away to him and he smirked once. She was scared. So she should be.

"I told her about how I am a Dominant. I told her about how I never abused you. I told her how you made me who I am today." Christian said and Elena shook her head at him.

"She wouldn't believe you," Elena snapped at him and he chuckled once, his head tossing back as he looked back at her. "She has seen the room. She wouldn't believe anything which you say."

"Unluckily for you, she did," Christian nodded. "She came to Escala today and I cleared it all up. She believes me, Elena, and not you."

"You're bluffing," Elena said, unable to believe Christian. "She can't believe you! She wouldn't believe you! I...I told her..."

"You told her a bunch of lies!" Christian roared, tempted to reach over and grab her neck. Oh, how he would love to do that. "Admit it, Elena! You have nothing! Victoria doesn't know who you are and she doesn't want to!"

"No!" Elena responded. "It isn't supposed to be like this! She was supposed to believe me! She was supposed to...leave you...be scared of you..."

"You wanted to turn her against me, didn't you?" Christian checked and Elena managed a small smirk and a laugh of disbelief as she screamed lightly.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I wanted to destroy you, Christian! I needed to destroy you! You didn't choose me! You needed to know what it was like to lose someone!"

"You cannot lose someone who you never had!" Christian snapped back at her as she smacked her fist against the dashboard in frustration. "You never had me, Elena! We never loved each other!"

"No," she admitted to him. "I did love who you were...when she hadn't gotten to you..."

"Her name is Anastasia," Christian growled lightly. "She is twice the woman that you are."

"It won't work," Elena remained adamant and Christian shook his head at her.

"You may not think so," Christian drawled, "but your opinion is pretty irrelevant now."

"She can't please you like I could."

"You could never please me, Elena," Christian informed her. "But, you've given me enough."

Elena remained silent for a second, her brow arching upwards in confusion as she looked at Christian, wondering what he was talking about. He ran a hand down his brown hair, pulling at it slightly as he chuckled once and moved his large hand into his pocket. He pulled out his small BlackBerry, showing it at Elena before he began to play on it for a second. She rolled her eyes in frustration at him.

"I didn't come here to be ignored," she huffed, "especially by your phone."

"Oh," Christian responded, shaking his head and managing to look sincere as he remained looking at her with a grin, "my phone hasn't be ignoring you, _honey_."

Elena remained slightly confused before she heard her own voice come from the small device. He had recorded her. The smug git had recorded their entire conversation. Christian stopped the playing and dropped his phone back into his pocket.

"You asshole," Elena hissed and Christian chuckled once, unable to resist as he straightened his tie and checked his reflection in the rear view mirror. "You git!"

"Call me what you want," Christian said. He had thick enough skin to take whatever names she had in store for him. "I'm not the manipulative, washed up, old cow."

"You think this is over?" she checked with Christian who nodded at her.

"Yes," he said; his voice stern. "It is over. You go anywhere near Victoria again and I will show her this."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Two can play at this game."

"This isn't over," she huffed and opened the door. Christian leant across and grabbed her around the wrist as she moved out the car. He pulled her back down, leaning close to her as she looked at him.

"It is over," he promised her. "And if you ever...ever...go near Anastasia again...if you ever lay a finger on her then I will destroy you, Elena. I will make sure you never get to use your hand for anything again. Do you understand me?"

She smirked gleefully at him and Christian felt his blood boil.

"I'll leave the hitting her for you, Christian," she drawled, "whilst you still have her, anyway."

"You will leave her alone," Christian hissed. "You leave us all alone. Understand?"

"I don't take orders from you," Elena snatched her wrist from his grasp. "I never did and I never will."

...

A/N: Ooo, she's annoying, that one, isn't she? Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Elena wasn't happy. She was annoyed, angry, frustrated and wound up. Who did Christian think he was? He didn't tell her what to do. He never told her what to do. She had always been the one in control in their relationship and that was how they had both liked it. She had saved him from himself. She had tried to get him to break up with Anastasia because they both knew she couldn't please him. She would never be able to please him like she could.

And when the news that they had broken up hit her ears...well...the triumphant smile which reached her face was unavoidable, she supposed.

...

Christian had gone around to the Pike Market district in the hope of catching Anastasia at home. He had words which he needed to exchange with her. He had knocked on her apartment door and she had answered, her eyes shining as she did so and he remained emotionless as she let him in. Kate had jetted off to Barbados with her parents and Elliot had decided to follow her. The two of them were inseparable and it worried Ana. Elliot was a nice guy, but, Kate had never relied on anyone, other than her parents.

"Hey," Ana whispered.

"Can I come in?" Christian asked; his voice dull and bored as Ana allowed him in. He looked around the apartment and nodded once. It looked sparse at the moment; however, he was sure the girls would put their own mark on the place. Ana looked at him with a raised brow, wondering what was wrong, considering he was so guarded.

"Are you alright?" she asked him and he nodded once at her as she led him into the kitchen and hit the switch on the kettle.

"I should be asking if you are okay," he replied and she bit down on her bottom lip as he looked at her face, his hand moving out and stroking her cheek. So, he knew. "You didn't have to go to see Victoria."

"I did," Ana replied, her cheek warming at his touch and melting into his hand as he shook his head at her. "You were miserable, Christian. Victoria needed to know the truth."

"She does," Christian mumbled, removing his hand and resting his back against the worktop of the kitchen as Ana smiled once in glee, pouring tea bags into the cups and she nodded down.

"Good," Ana replied. "When did you see her?"

"Andrew dragged her round to the penthouse this morning. She said that she needed to know the truth and so I told her. I told her everything."

"How did she take it?"

"She didn't yell at me or call me a horrific monster," Christian shrugged as if that was a result. "She just didn't understand how women can like it."

"She didn't when I saw her yesterday," Ana nodded in agreement. "I told her that I didn't understand it at first...but then you...well...you opened my eyes and it isn't all that bad.

"I said it was just a preference and that it didn't change anything," Christian mumbled as the kettle boiled and Ana poured the hot liquid into the cups, her brow arched as she did so.

"And what did she say?"

"She said that she needed time," Christian replied, his voice bitter as he did so. Ana picked up on his tone and her head slumped and she sighed. "She said that she needed to think everything through so she would stay with Andrew for a while."

"And you didn't take kindly to that?" Ana wondered, handing him the drink and he shrugged once, feeling rather warm in the leather jacket which was covering his body as he did so. "Can't you see that she needs time? I think it is obvious? It is a big thing for her to even comprehend...what you do...you know how it took me time and I'm not related to you. She's the closest thing you have and she needs more time."

"You're becoming close, too," Christian mumbled and Ana sipped on her drink. She didn't need to tell him how she felt. He already knew how she felt. "And then...Elena...she had no right to hurt you."

"Well," Ana shrugged, "I wasn't going to let her walk over me, Christian. She was lying and upsetting Victoria."

"She still had no right to talk to you," Christian growled, his grasp on the cup increasing as Ana shook her head. "And then she hit you...she hit you..."

"She didn't do any damage, Christian," Ana promised him. She knew how possessive he was. "She didn't hurt me and she's the one suffering now, isn't she?"

"Victoria wants nothing to do with her and even if she did...well...I have evidence..." Christian said, his lips moving up slightly as he did so. Ana looked at him with confusion as he produced his BlackBerry and placed it in front of her to show her the recording. Ana listened intently, gasping as she did so, unable to believe how manipulative the woman was.

"Has Victoria seen this?"

"No," Christian said quickly. "She doesn't know about it and I don't intend to tell her unless Elena gives me a reason to. I think we've got rid of her, anyway."

"Good," Ana replied, placing her cup on the side and wrapping her arms around his waist, holding tightly onto him as he relaxed into her hold. "She's not going to get to you, Christian. She doesn't mean anything now."

"She still hurt you."

"And you ruined her," Ana deadpanned. "You need to leave it, Christian. Be better than her."

...

Christian and Ana had spent time just enjoying each other's company. And then she became intrigued. She became intrigued as to what he went through and she wanted to know. She needed to know to understand him.

And then he had used the belt.

He had used the belt and she had realised that he was a monster. He wasn't a gentleman. He wasn't the man she deserved or even wanted. He had hurt her and he had done it for pleasure.

That was how Christian found himself sat in his car outside of her apartment. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He had lost the only woman who he had wanted. The only woman who had been able to please him, make him feel alive. He had lost her all because of what Elena had made him. The woman was poison.

He had cried for a while, listening to his own sobs before he picked his phone up and called her. He needed someone. Ana wasn't having him but he needed someone else.

"Hello," she answered down the phone, listening intently as she heard him sob and sniff loudly.

"Victoria," he replied back to her. "I need you...just for an hour...please..."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern showing down the phone. "Are you crying, dad?"

"Ana...she's...she's broken up with me..." he explained and Victoria gasped slightly. Why? Ana had seemed besotted with her father. She had even come around to persuade her to talk to her father. Why would she leave him? "I just need to talk to you."

"Where are you?"

"I'll be at Andrew's apartment in ten minutes."

...

Christian watched as his daughter climbed into his car and she took a deep breath, shivering as she did so and she looked across to her father, his eyes rimmed with red circles as he smiled weakly at her. He needed to have someone. He couldn't be alone. He couldn't let Elena take away both of the women who he loved.

"She's gone," Christian croaked out and Victoria nodded once.

"You said," she whispered, sounding slightly harsher than she meant to as Christian sniffed loudly.

"I don't know what to do...Vicky...she..."

"Why has she gone?" Victoria asked her father who gulped loudly. Did he tell her? She would find out, regardless. Nothing was secret.

"I...she asked me to...use my belt...like what happened when I was younger...I did...and she..." Christian stammered and Victoria closed her eyes, her chest falling flat and then puffing back out again as she shook her head, her hands burying themselves onto her cheeks. "She asked me."

"And that...dad...Jesus...this way you live...what you do to women...it has to stop..." she appealed to him and he shook his head at her.

"No," he said sternly. "I don't know anything else."

"Then learn!" she snapped back at him. "You've lost Ana because of this. Why can't you just have a normal and healthy relationship? She loved you! Did you not see that?"

"She couldn't," Christian said. It wasn't possible. He was no good for her.

"Well, she did," Victoria deadpanned. "And you've thrown it away. She was good for you...you need to stop this lifestyle if you want her back. If you care for her that much."

"I don't know how to," Christian whispered as Victoria reached across and touched his arm gently. He looked at her, scared.

"You can," she promised him. "You have to."


	19. Chapter 19

Christian went into some kind of shut down mode that evening. Victoria had agreed to go back to Escala with him, knowing that he needed someone. She had managed to come terms with some of her father's radical choices. She had been researching it for a while, looking into the types of things which he was into and she realised that wasn't the reason why he was such a controlling man. She thought his control and power was the main reason why he had lost Ana. But, she didn't mention it. She simply stayed with him in Escala.

"You need to talk to her," Vicky pleaded with him and he looked at her, biting down on his lip as he shook his head. Victoria sighed once, settling herself down on the sofa beside her father and handing him the can of Cola which she had fetched him. He took it and downed it, not used to drinking fizzy drinks and so he hiccuped.

"Dad," Vicky complained. "You need to apologise to her. You need to tell her that you do love her."

"I...how can she love me...Vicky?" Christian wondered and Victoria inhaled sharply. How many times was she going to have this conversation with him?

"Why do you think you're unlovable?" Victoria wondered, sitting on the edge of the sofa so she could turn and look her father dead in the eye. She raised a brow in his direction and he turned his head to the side, unable to look at her. "You may be controlling...and unvaryingly so...you may have hurt her and she may not have liked it...but she made you decent. She made you happy."

"And I've ruined it," Christian complained. "I've ruined it completely."

"You have not ruined it," Victoria said with determination. "You just need to put your ego aside and talk to her. Tell her it was all a mistake and that you're sorry. Tell her that it won't happen again...what happens between you...in that room," Vicky shuddered and shook her head, "I don't want to know. I don't want to know what you do, but, I do want you to be happy and Ana was making you that...dad...she made you open up...without her then I wonder...what we would...be like..."

Christian looked at her as she trailed off and he shook his head with determination. He couldn't take the thought. The thought of the two of them drifting like they had done was not something which Christian wanted to think about. He never thought he would be able to hold his daughter like he did do, but, he could do it. And he wanted to do it.

"Don't talk like that," he barked at her, his voice hoarse with the amount of gulping he had been doing as Victoria looked at him with a weak smile and she sighed.

"You know it is true," she pushed him. "You know that Ana taught you how to open up. I'm grateful to her for that."

"You were there too, Vicky," Christian said back to her. "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to," Victoria promised him. "I'll try and understand why...you enjoy that...but I don't want it to come in between us and what we have now."

"I miss her," Christian simply spoke. It had only been three hours, yet, it felt like an eternity. It was the thought of never seeing her again which scared him. Would that happen? Were they really over like she had said? He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. Did he call her? Did she call him?

"You need to sleep on it tonight," Victoria urged him. "It will become clearer in the morning."

"Will it?" Christian asked her, scepticism laced in his voice and she nodded at him sternly.

"Yes. It has to."

...

"What the hell do you want?" Victoria snapped when she saw the woman stood outside of her apartment building. She had called Andrew to come and pick her up, the pair of them with the plan of spending the day together. She had decided to wait outside on the warm day. Her father had left for work before she had seen him that morning. She would corner him later on in the afternoon.

And then she had pulled up in her car. The car was flash, as to be expected, and she wore sunglasses on her eyes, but her smile was visible.

"I want to talk to you."

"You had the chance to do that," Victoria snapped at her. "And you lied to me. I don't want to listen to anything which you have to say."

"I heard about your father," she spoke, trying to sound slightly apologetic. "I've been waiting here to see if you came out. How is he?"

"Like you care," Vicky snorted sarcastically, her arms folded as the woman lowered her glasses to look at the young woman.

"I told him that she wouldn't be enough, but, he didn't listen to me," she informed Victoria with a shrug of her shoulders. "If he did that to Ana then you can see what he could have done to me."

"But he didn't, did he?" Victoria snapped back at her as she looked upwards. "He did nothing to you! Stop lying to me! Just...stay away from me..."

"You're my daughter," Elena replied, trying to sound sincere. "Tell your father to call if he needs any help."

"I won't," Victoria said. "And I won't tell him about you being here."

Victoria turned to the side as she saw Andrew's car pull up behind Elena's and he noted his girlfriend's face as one of pure anger. He wondered who she was talking to as he strained his neck to see more. He was about to climb out of the car and make sure everything was okay, but, Vicky was quicker. She jumped into the passenger side, instantly burying her head into her hands as Andrew looked at her with concern.

"Is everything alright?" he wondered, knowing it wasn't.

"I need to go and see Ana."


	20. Chapter 20

Victoria stood outside of Ana's apartment. She looked at the door and knocked on it quickly. Andrew had told her that he would drive around the block a few times and window shop if he got bored. He had asked if she wanted him to go in with her but Victoria had shook her head and she said she needed to do this alone. She needed to talk to Ana.

It took a few moments before the door opened. Ana stood there, her eyes going wide as she ran a hand through her hair and looked at her new visitor. Victoria smiled weakly up at her.

"Hi," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Hmm...yeah...I mean sure...but why are you here?" Ana wondered aloud and Victoria shrugged at Ana as she allowed her into the apartment. Vicky looked around as Ana motioned to the sofa for her to sit on. She took it, straightening her skirt as she sat down and she leant forward, her hands clasped together and resting on her lap as she looked at Ana.

"I'm not here to defend what my dad did to you," she assured Ana. The woman looked rough. She was wearing sweatpants and a large sweater. A tub of ice cream sat on the coffee table but it hardly been touched and simply looked as if it was melting instead.

"Do you want a drink before we go into this?" Ana asked; a small sigh escaping her lips as Vicky shook her head. She'd prefer to get this conversation out of the way. Ana sat down on the small armchair opposite the sofa, her leg curling beneath her as she did so. "So what's up?"

"Everything," Victoria simply muttered back to Ana, a small and sarcastic chuckle escaping her lips. She ran a hand down her blonde hair as she looked at her lap, shaking her head as she did so. "What my dad did to you wasn't right."

"Yeah...well...I asked him-"

"-He should have cared enough to say no," Vicky interrupted her. "He should have told you it was too painful and that he didn't want to put you through it."

"That's the problem," Ana said, managing to look at the teenager opposite her. "I agreed to it. I wanted to know what he went through...and it made me realise that he can't give me what I want."

"He can," Victoria quickly said back to him. "You want a man who will take care of you. Someone who will love you and not hurt you-"

"-No," she said quickly, stopping Vicky from her speech as she looked to the ceiling and then back at her pale hands. "I don't mind the room. I like it. I don't like how cruel he can be though. And then I was thinking...why can't I find someone like who you have...Andrew...he seems perfect..."

"I know," Victoria agreed back to her. "Andrew is perfect. I didn't think it was possible. But everyone has flaws...even Andrew...he snores when he sleeps...leaves dishes in the washing up bowl...and he wears socks two days in a row."

"Sounds horrific," Ana said with sarcasm and Vicky chuckled, entwining her hands as she did so.

"It is," Vicky agreed with an equal amount of sarcasm. "But...yes...we all dream of the perfect man but there is no such thing and you don't want someone like Andrew because you love my dad."

Ana blinked at hearing that and Victoria chuckled at the shocked expression on Ana's face before she rolled her eyes.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Ana," Vicky replied. "You've known him for so little time and you love him. He loves you, too. He just doesn't know how to tell you it."

"He told me I couldn't love him," Ana whispered. "When he'd hurt me. He said that he wasn't possible to love."

"He was scared," Vicky said strenuously. "He had just hurt you and he thought he was worthless...he thought that he didn't deserve anyone's love."

"If I had never have asked him...then maybe...maybe it would be alright," Ana complained, dropping her hands into her head as she tried not to cry. "Maybe I wouldn't be wallowing in this apartment."

"You've certainly taken the break-up look to a new extreme," Victoria promised her and Ana managed to smile at her comment. "The sweatpants and the unkempt hair...and the ice cream, which you haven't touched."

"I'm not hungry," Ana muttered quickly. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should be angry with him or not."

"You should be," Victoria replied with a nod. "You should be angry that he willingly hurt you but...well...couples get through arguments, don't they?"

"Yes," Ana agreed, "but we were never a normal couple."

"I gathered that," Victoria deadpanned. "It doesn't matter though. It really doesn't matter."

"I think it matters," Ana replied. "I had chances with other men...normal relationships...none of Christian's baggage."

"But you don't love them, do you?" Victoria replied quickly. "You love my dad."

"I love him when he's so...care free...and loving...not when he's controlling and...he comes with so much."

"Like Elena?" Vicky wondered.

"Not just Elena," Ana shook her head. "He can't open up to me...and he doesn't like being touched..."

"Well...you need to talk to him about that," Victoria responded. "I think the more you speak to him then the more you will learn. Let him know how you feel. At the moment, you're both wallowing and it is doing no one any good."

"Christian's upset?" Ana asked; sounding slightly shocked as Victoria went wide eyed.

"Of course!" she snapped. "Did you think he'd move on and find another sub?"

"He's had fifteen," Ana muttered.

"And that's it," Victoria said. "You were never a number, Ana. He never took anyone to meet his parents. He never took anyone on a date...you're special, Ana. Don't think that you're not."

"How is he?" Ana whispered. "Truthfully."

"Not good," Victoria responded. "He's either holed up in his office at work or in the office at home. His mood swings have gone and he is now...well...in a constant foul mood and he stares at his computer screen for ages, hoping you'll e-mail him."

Ana bit down on her bottom lip and Victoria sighed once, her hands clapping together as she did so.

"My dad isn't perfect," she assured Ana. "He may be difficult to live with...believe me, I know. But, I also know that he is sorry for what he did. He wished it never had happened. I know that he has a heart. Not a big one, but enough of one. I know that he doesn't open up about his past but...well...you were starting to change him. Ever since you came along...you've helped my relationship with him...you have no idea what it was like before...knowing your own father would rather pack you off to Boarding School then put up with you...but then you came...and he...it was like a light turned on his head...Ana...he needs you."

Ana remained silent for a second whilst Victoria stood up and looked at her. Ana's eyes were focused on her melting ice cream as Vicky sighed.

"I can't force you to talk to him," she replied. "But you came to me when I was...lost...and confused...and angry with him. You told me to talk to him, Ana. And I did. Now, you need to talk to him. For both of your sakes."

...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

"I'd like a word," Christian's demanding voice spoke as he entered the kitchen of his penthouse apartment to find his daughter and her boyfriend sat on the bar stools, their legs resting against each others as they ate a massive bowl of ice cream between them and flicked through some magazine reviewing the latest films. Christian had stood in the doorway for a few moments, looking at the pair of them and wondering how Victoria and Andrew managed it. But, they were young. Responsibilities weren't something which troubled them. Not that they troubled Christian. He earned one thousand dollars for every word he muttered.

"Hm?" Victoria responded and the pair of them turned around to look at Christian who stood in his white shirt and jeans, his hair tousled as he shook his head at his daughter.

"I'd like to talk to Andrew," he declared and Victoria looked at her father and then back to her boyfriend who had paled horrifically. "I'll be in my office," Christian decided, sensing the boys nervousness as Victoria remained confused by the situation.

"Go," she urged her boyfriend, gently pushing his arm as he looked at her.

"No," he said quickly, "because he's going to extradite me to somewhere like Timbuktu!"

"That's a new place," Victoria mumbled and Andrew glared at her but stood up. "I'm as confused as you are, Andrew, but, I'm also intrigued, so go on."

Andrew knew there was no getting out of it as he walked down the hallway to Christian's office. He stood at the door, looking at it in worry. Did he knock? Did he just go in? How were things done? He decided to knock once and open the door, that way he wasn't waiting and he was also being polite.

"Andrew," Christian greeted the young boy, placing his phone onto silent and dropping it into his pocket whilst Andrew gulped and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Grey?" Andrew checked and Christian nodded, offering him the seat across his desk and Andrew sat down.

"I did," he agreed. "I wanted to thank you."

Andrew's eyes went wide as he looked at Christian, wondering if this was real. Was he dreaming? He had watched Inception the other night, maybe it was messing with his head?

"You don't want me to emigrate?" he checked and Christian arched a brow, his lips moving upwards slightly as he did so.

"No," he replied. "I'm powerful enough to have you do that, mind you, but, no, I don't think I could buy you out of Victoria's life, anyway."

"She'd kill me if she even found out," Andrew snorted once and looked at Christian's stern face. "Not that I'd even do it...of course..." he added on and Christian sighed once, his hand running across his forehead as he did so.

"Victoria has had many boyfriends, Andrew," Christian said and Andrew gulped, not caring to think about how many she had been with. "She's had wasters...workaholics...boys who just piss me off in general. She did it to annoy me and I know she did. But...I thought you would be just like them. Another boy she got because her father was rich and she wanted to annoy him by showing him that he had no control over her life."

"I hope I'm not like them," Andrew mumbled and Christian shook his head.

"No," he promised him. "You're nothing like them and Victoria...well...she loves you..."

"And I love her," Andrew assured Christian who nodded stiffly. It still hurt him to think of someone loving his daughter. His little girl.

"I know you do," Christian muttered. "You've stuck by her through all of this and I want to thank you for that. That's why I asked you to come in here, so that I could thank you. If you weren't here...looking after her...then...well...things may be different."

"I doubt that," Andrew said, trying to be modest as Christian shrugged at him, debating otherwise.

"You'd best get back to her. She's probably eavesdropping by the door as we speak," Christian joked and Andrew smiled timidly but stood up.

"Oh," Christian called out as Andrew's hand rested on the doorknob. "And if you do end up hurting her, then I hear Greenland is a good place to be extradited to."

Christian wrangled a smile onto his face as Andrew nodded in agreement, quickly rushing out of the door and not being sure whether or not he was joking.

"Well?" Victoria demanded as Andrew stood before her in the kitchen, his face still pale and his hair sweating to his face. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to thank me," Andrew said, trying to be nonchalant. "He approves of us, I think."

"Was that it?" Victoria wondered and Andrew narrowed his eyes in her direction. "I mean...him thanking you is big...but did he say anything else?"

"No," Andrew shook his head. "He thanked me and then threatened to exile me if I hurt you."

"Too cute," Victoria taunted Andrew who snorted loudly at her and she pinched his cheek. "You look as if you're about to pass out."

"Your father is a very intimidating man," Andrew defended himself as Victoria grabbed his hand and led him back to the bar stool he had been forced to vacate.

"Tell me something I don't know. Come on, let's finish this ice cream and then we can discuss which film we're going to go and watch," she said to Andrew and he nodded in agreement. The pair of them sat there and continued their discussion. Mrs Jones came in at one point, busying herself for a moment and then leaving them to it.

Victoria turned in her seat as she heard footsteps in the foyer and she wondered who it could be. No one ever came into the penthouse unless they knew a code. Andrew stopped shovelling ice cream into his mouth as he looked who was in the doorway to the kitchen and Victoria beamed.

"Ana," she greeted her.

"I remembered the code," Ana defended herself, looking at her shoes. "I called his office but they said he isn't in."

"He's in his office down the hall," Victoria said. "Do you want me to show you?"

"No," Ana said, quickly shaking her head and raising a hand to stop the young girl from moving off of her bar stool. "I'll find it...don't worry...thanks..."

"He's really sorry," Vicky said quickly to Ana who shrugged once at her.

"I know," she replied and stalked off down the hallway, ready to face whatever she and Christian needed to face.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ana," Christian gasped when he saw her walk into his office. Her head was hanging low and she managed to peel her eyes upwards to look at him as he stood up from the seat which he had been sat in. He rarely called her Ana. Anastasia was her name.

"Christian," she greeted him back, trying to be civil but curt to let him know that she was still annoyed with him.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Christian said, moving over to her and wanting to rest his hand onto her arm to lead her to the sofa in the corner. She backed away slightly and Christian placed his hand behind his back, letting her know that he wouldn't touch her if she didn't want him to. He wouldn't do anything to her again. He had promised himself that.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked her and she nodded, taking the single chair opposite his sofa as he sat on the plush, long material, his eyes looking intently at her as she looked around his office. The last time she had been in here...well...the circumstances had been different.

"Do you want a drink?" Christian asked her out of politeness and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you," she promised him. "I came here because Victoria was talking sense to me this morning."

Christian remained seated where he was, his brow rising in the air as he wondered what she was talking about. She took in his expression and shook her head, her hair falling into her face as she did so.

"She hasn't told you, has she?" Ana checked and Christian shook his head, lacing his fingers together in his lap as he did so.

"No," Christian replied. "She has said nothing to me."

"Well...she came around to my apartment..." Ana muttered. "I must have looked a mess. My hair and clothes weren't at their best."

"You would look beautiful in anything, Anastasia," Christian whispered and Ana felt herself blush. She wasn't giving in that easily. She couldn't give in that easily to him. He could make her melt by saying anything to her but not at that moment in time.

"Anyway," Ana continued, itching her palm against her jeans, "she came around and pleaded with me to see you. Apparently, you've been...well..."

"Lurking in here?" he checked with her. "Miserable? Depressed?"

"All of the above," Ana mumbled. "I...well...I've been the same, Christian. Things...they haven't been the same."

"I know," Christian said back to her. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did-"

"-I know," Ana interrupted him. "I know you're sorry."

"The only thing that matters is if you accept my apology," Christian urged her and she bit down on her bottom lip. He had to do the same thing to stop himself from snapping at her not to do that when they were in the middle of a large apology. "Because...if you do that...then we can get through this."

"Victoria said we could," Ana muttered back and Christian nodded. His daughter was hopefully talking sense. "She said we could make it through this."

"And do you believe her?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Ana said cryptically. "I want more, Christian. I want more and I don't know if you can give me it."

"I can try," Christian whispered, his voice shamelessly pleading with her as he leant forward, wanting nothing more than to latch onto her hand with his own. He craved the contact. The last few days had been the worst of his life. "I can try to be that, Ana. I can try to be what you want. I just don't think I could take it if you left me."

"That's the problem," Ana mumbled and Christian had to strain to hear her. "You come with all of this emotional baggage and...I don't know if you can be more...hearts and flowers."

"I can," Christian said with determination. "If that is what you want then I can be that."

"No," Ana said quickly. "I want that...but you don't."

"How do you know?" Christian asked; his voice quite harsh as he eyed her with suspicion. "There is more to me than that playroom, Anastasia."

"And...I don't think I can give you what you want..." Ana muttered. "In that room...I mean..."

"Do you enjoy being in the room?" Christian wondered and Ana shrugged once, trying to be nonchalant.

"You know I like some of it," Ana muttered back to him. "But...not all of it...not like what the other fifteen wanted."

"Don't mention them," Christian said. "You're nothing like them, Anastasia. Surely, you see that?"

"I do," she agreed. "The more I have thought about then the more I realise I wasn't a number. But, I also know that I can't please you like they could."

"Don't talk like that," Christian snapped. "You do please me, Anastasia. You know that. And...I should be able to please you...so I want to try...but...I need to know that you like the room, too. It is who I am."

"Yes," Ana said, being brash with him. "I like the room, but, I don't like you when you're unnecessarily mean. Like the other night."

"I know," Christian said, wincing at the memory of it as he shivered slightly. "I know that and I am sorry for that happening. But, we can get through it. You said it yourself that you wouldn't be here if we couldn't."

"I've missed you," Ana blurted out, wanting to throw herself into his hold. But she had no need to be so brash as Christian stood up and moved over to the chair, sliding himself underneath her as he held her in his lap.

"I've missed you too, Anastasia. More than you know."

...

"I don't want to be around if they're making up," Victoria muttered as she and Andrew rode down in the elevator to the car park and to Andrew's car. Victoria had been winning in the fight to go and see the film which she wanted to at the cinema, but, Andrew had won in the end. The promise of him paying for the popcorn was enough to persuade the fickle Victoria.

"Do you think they will?"

"Of course they will," Victoria rolled her eyes. "They're madly in love with each other."

"If you say so," Andrew said. They walked over to the car but Victoria froze as she pulled her keys out her pocket. Someone was stood near her car. A woman, slender looking with brown hair. Her clothes were ragged and her eyes were looking at the vehicle.

"Excuse me?" Victoria called out as Andrew placed his arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him to stop her from rushing off and doing something stupid as the woman looked at her, a sad smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

"You look just like him," she mumbled, the smile growing on her face. "I always wondered what you looked like."

"Who?" Victoria wondered. "Do I know you?"

"No," she said, backing away. "I'm a no one."


	23. Chapter 23

"Andrew," Victoria complained as he took her hand and dragged her back into the elevator as he went into protective mode over her. "We don't know who she was. It was probably nothing."

"Vicky," Andrew growled, as the elevators doors shut and they began to move upwards in the glass room as he took hold of her other hand. "You don't believe that. You know that you don't."

"I don't know what to think," Vicky complained with a roll of her eyes. "It was all a bit random."

"And what do you think would happen if we didn't tell your dad about this?" he wondered, his brow raised as the elevator continued to move and she sighed once, pushing her fingers down her hair in frustration. She knew he was right. He was always right. Christian would go crazy if Victoria failed to mention any of this to him.

"I just don't want him to unnecessarily worry when it could be nothing," Victoria said as the elevator doors opened and Andrew walked through with her, his hand still holding onto hers as he looked at her with a sympathetic glance. "We don't know what had happened, Andrew. We could be making a storm out of nothing, baby."

"Please?" Andrew pleaded with Vicky. "Please tell him."

"Okay," Victoria said with a nod. "But...give it an hour..."

"Why?"

"Because I just saw Ana running down the hall wearing his shirt."

"Oh."

...

Christian went crazy as he listened to what his daughter told him. She had given him an hour but she had no need. He moved out from his room at half past eight, his hair tousled and his shirt messily buttoned up as his jeans hung low. He jumped when he saw his daughter and Andrew sat in the living room and he tried to make his appearance more...well...less messed up as Vicky gulped once and looked to the side.

And then she had told him about the woman and his eyes went wide in worry.

"Is that all that she said to you?" he checked with her, his voice going slightly high pitched as Victoria nodded in agreement.

"She just said that I look like him. It's probably nothing, right?" she checked with her father. "It could be no one."

Christian didn't say anything back to her as he bit down on his tongue. He stood near the large window, looking over Seattle as Victoria sat on the edge of the sofa and Andrew stood in the doorway, his arms folded.

"You know who it is, don't you, Mr Grey?" Andrew checked with the elder man who managed to turn around and see his daughter's face scrunch up in concentration and annoyance of waiting. Andrew remained calm, looking at Christian.

"She's...she's one of the fifteen...I think..." Christian responded to his daughter as his hand rubbed his chin which was covered in stubble. "You should have come to me straight away. There was no time to waste."

"You were with Ana!" Victoria complained. "I didn't intend on going in there. And what do you mean? Who is she?"

"Leila," Christian mumbled back to his daughter, his hand moving to his forehead as he felt a headache forming in his brain. How could this happen? He thought she was getting help? He thought she fine. "She's...she's not very stable, at the moment."

"What?" Victoria snapped, suddenly a bit worried as Andrew shook his head and moved over to stand by Vicky who had stood up. "What do you mean she's not very stable?"

"She's been suffering from mental health issues. I asked Dr Flynn to see her," Christian explained to Victoria who turned slightly pale as she worried about what would happen. "I thought she was improving, but, apparently not."

"Is she dangerous?" Andrew was the one to ask and Christian shook his head at the young man, his chin still being held by his hand as he thought.

"No," he said. "I don't believe so. She...she seems to think...well...she left her husband and I'm not sure why. I don't know what she wants, but, I will find her. There is no need to worry."

"You don't sound sure," Victoria whispered back to her father and he nodded at her forcing himself to nod at her.

"I'm sure," he promised. "Security will just be stepped up."

"If there is no need to worry then there is no need for the security to be stepped up," Victoria deadpanned with her father and he glared at her, telling her not to test him as Vicky sighed.

"Until she is found then I don't want to take any chances, Victoria," Christian said, his voice gruff as he spoke and Andrew nodded.

"Your father's right," he assured her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Even your boyfriend is talking sense," Christian said simply. "You should go to bed. It is late. You don't need to worry."

"Can Andrew stay?" Victoria blurted out as Christian looked at her and placed his hands onto his hips, looking anywhere but at the pair of them.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack tonight?" he asked his daughter, gulping as he did so.

"It's fine," Andrew assured them. "I should get back to mine."

"No," Victoria responded. "You're stepping up security because you don't think I'm safe. And don't deny it," she urged her father as he began to do just that. "She's seen Andrew. I don't want to take the risk."

Christian knew she was using the situation to her advantage. It was a good excuse to get what she wanted.

"The blow up mattress is in the airing cupboard," Christian said with a huff. "And leave the door open."

...

The brown haired girl sat in the cafe, a content smile on her face as she looked at herself in the reflection of the glass of water which she had ordered. It was the cheapest thing on the menu. What was so different? She had brown hair and the same coloured eyes. They were the same build. There was nothing different. She didn't understand it.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a new voice wondered as she motioned to the bench opposite her and the woman shook her head. The blonde sat down, a hand in her pocket and her other hand holding onto her polystyrene cup.

"You're Leila, aren't you?" the woman asked and Leila blinked profusely, eyeing the woman with suspicion as she smiled kindly at her. "I'm a friend of Christian's."

"Are you?" Leila enquired. "I saw his daughter earlier. She looks like him."

"She does" the woman agreed.

"But she has your hair," Leila mused as the woman looked at the table.

"She does," she agreed. "I want to help you, Leila."

"With what?"

"Everything which you're going through now...I understand...I know how much you love Christian...and you're wondering...what does she have that I don't?"

"We're the same," Leila simply whispered.

"I know," she promised her. "It's not fair."

"No. It isn't."

"But, I can help make it fair."


	24. Chapter 24

"You haven't told Ana, have you?" Victoria checked with her father as she watched him the next morning. Andrew was still sleeping in the blow up bed, his snores echoing around the room as Vicky wondered why she had invited him to stay over. Ana had been in the kitchen, ready for work as she moved around the kitchen with Mrs Jones and insisted on helping her to prepare breakfast.

She was at ease. Nothing was bothering her. She was in a world of her own. The pair of them had seemed happy with each other, just like before. They were a loved up couple even though Ana was trying to be angry with Christian still. That just wasn't possible.

Ana had left for work before Christian and he pulled at the gray tie which he wore as he stared back at Victoria who was drinking her orange juice beside him. Mrs Jones had left them in peace to go and do the groceries.

"No," Christian muttered and Vicky rolled her eyes at her father. "She doesn't need to know. There is no reason for her to worry unnecessarily."

"I just think she should be told," Vicky informed her father as she stared at him and he looked back at her, sighing as he did so and he shook his head at her.

"No," he said, his voice stern and refusing to negotiate with her. "She doesn't need to know, Victoria. I have Ryan following her around today and I have hired extra security to man the building whilst I am at work today."

"So, I'm trapped in here?" Victoria complained. "You said she wasn't dangerous!"

"I know," Christian said, draining off the bottom of his coffee as he stood up and ruffled his daughter's hair, leaving his cup on the side. "But, I'm your father. I'm allowed to be overprotective."

"And you're still off to work?" Vicky checked and Christian nodded, shrugging into his tight fitting jacket as he pushed a hand through his hair.

"The company won't run itself."

"So why is it just me who has to be stuck here?" Vicky complained. "I thought you'd make Ana stay here, too!"

"I would have," Christian nodded. "But I don't want to worry her."

"This is so unfair," Vicky muttered, downing her orange as Christian moved over to the foyer.

"Life is, Victoria. Life is!"

...

"Wake up!" Victoria snapped at Andrew when she moved back into her bedroom and saw him lay on his back, his hands by his sides as he snored loudly. She picked her cushion up and threw it at him as he became startled and opened his eyes, looking around quickly and wondering where he was.

"Good morning to you, too," Andrew said, his voice gruff in the morning as Victoria lay beside him on the small bed, her arms wrapping around him as he pulled her closer. How did he manage to look so good in the morning? She didn't understand it. Even his breath smelt good!

Victoria had made sure she had brushed her teeth before she settled next to him.

"Sleep well?"

"The bed isn't the best," he complained to her. "I'd much prefer to share your double bed."

"I bet you would," Vicky muttered and Andrew kissed her head.

"But, I do value life."

"Well, you don't need to worry. Dad's gone to work and so has Ana."

"He let Ana go to work?"

"Yeah," Vicky replied. "I'm not allowed to leave the penthouse though."

"Hmm," Andrew said, closing his eyes again, still feeling rather tired as Vicky yawned and checked the time on the clock on her wall. It was ten in the morning.

"Did you hear that?" Andrew suddenly asked his girlfriend and she sat up, her ears pricked up as Andrew stood up and pulled his shirt down over his boxer shorts.

"It sounded like banging," Victoria mumbled, standing beside him and taking hold of his arm as he moved to the door and peered down the hall. "Andrew...just stay here...It will be nothing."

"I don't want to take that risk," he murmured. "You stay here."

She didn't listen to him. Andrew continued moving down the hallway until he came to the staircase and Vicky stood close to him. He glared at her, annoyed she would follow him as he peered over into the living area. There was no one in the penthouse. It was vast and noises were obviously going to be heard. They were overreacting about nothing.

And then there was a noise. The pair of them looked at each other as Andrew suddenly became afraid.

"Mrs Jones?" he wondered and Vicky shook her head.

"Groceries," she whispered back to him and he gulped loudly as they heard footsteps move into the living room. Andrew ducked down, forcing Vicky to do the same as they hid behind the railings overlooking the living area. Someone was in the living room.

Vicky's breathing became louder as she began to worry. What if they came for the stairs? Who was it? How did they get into the building? The penthouse had so many codes that it was unreal. Even she struggled to remember them.

Andrew pushed Victoria on her back, making her move to the hallway and then back down to her bedroom. He didn't know what to do for the best. There was nothing they could do. He opened the balcony door to her bedroom and stepped onto the cold tiles, looking down the building as he gulped loudly.

"What now?" Vicky worried, looking back into her room which was still quiet as Andrew shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted to her. "There's nowhere to go."

Vicky placed her hands onto the railings and peered over, wondering if she could make it anywhere, but, it was evident that she couldn't.

"What if they come into my room?" Vicky worried and Andrew sat in the corner of the balcony as Vicky sat beside him, making sure they couldn't see the room and no one could see them as they hid, wishing for the best.

...

Christian sat in his office, his legs crossed as he read the email from Ana and he grinned widely before typing a response and then his door opened. He looked up, his narrowed gaze becoming even narrower when he took in who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," Elena smirked as she shut the door and undid her coat. She took a seat opposite Christian as he closed his emails and leant forwards, his eyes glaring at her.

"I'll ask again," he growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been talking to one of you ex-subs," she drawled. "She's quite unstable."

"Leila," Christian instinctively whispered and Elena pressed a hand to her heart as she looked at him sincerely.

"Yes," she said. "I came here to tell you that she's...in a bad way...her mind isn't in the best of places...I think she could be a problem, Christian."

"I'm onto it," Christian snapped at her.

"Did you know she had a gun permit?" Elena wondered and Christian's eyes went wide and she sighed once. "I take it you didn't."

"I'll find her," Christian simply snapped.

"There's something else."

"Make it fast. I don't appreciate you being here."

"She...she knows the code to your penthouse...I...I accidently left it in my phone and she checked it...I don't know where she is..."

Christian stood up, his hand picking his BlackBerry as he looked at Elena.

"Show yourself out," he snapped at her as he stormed from his office, yelling down the phone as his workers watched him leave the building. Elena sat back in the chair and smirked to herself.

How fun this was going to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Andrew didn't know how long he and Victoria had been hiding. He didn't know what was going to happen as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her shivering body close to his as they listened with intent to what was going on. The noise from the streets of Seattle continued to move around them as they remained silent, neither one of them knowing what to say to each other.

"Andrew," Vicky suddenly whispered, shivering as she realised she was still wearing just her pyjamas and so was he. He looked down at her, his hand around her shoulders playing with her hair as she looked up to him, her eyes held fear and something else which he had never seen. "You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Don't talk like that," he whispered back to her, gulping as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and she shook her head. "We're going to be fine."

"We don't know that," Vicky replied, her voice low as she thought she heard the tapping of glass and she shook her head. "At the moment...we have no idea what is going on..."

"Nothing is going to happen," his voice said, full of determination as he did so. "We're going to be fine."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I love you," Vicky muttered and he kissed her forehead quickly and she wrapped her other arm around his waist.

"I love you, too," he replied.

...

Christian watched as Taylor moved from the foyer and into the living area and Christian remained stood there, being told to wait back as his bodyguard moved into the apartment and Christian impatiently tapped his foot against the tiled floor as he waited to hear something. The word 'clear' wouldn't have reached more grateful ears. He felt his body shake as he thought about what could have happened...Leila with a gun...Leila could be in his apartment.

"Mr Grey!" Taylor's sudden voice called out and Christian rushed ahead, standing in the living room and looking upwards to where he was being shouted from. Taylor stood on the landing, looking down at Christian as he motioned to the hallway and noted the broken vase.

"Your daughter's here," Taylor said and Christian rushed to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time before running down to the room which Taylor was stood outside of. He looked into his daughter's room, taking in the sight of her shutting the balcony door as Andrew made sure it was locked.

"Victoria," Christian said; his voice full of worry and relief at the same time. He rushed forward, enveloping her into his arms as she wondered what to do with hers as she slowly moved them around his waist and he took in the scent of his little girl. "You're safe."

"Just about," Vicky complained. "Someone was in the apartment...dad...I don't know who."

Christian felt the blood drain from his body as he stepped back from her, his hand dropping to her arm as she looked up at him.

He didn't want to think it was possible. He didn't want to think that his daughter had been here and she had been in the same room, a gun in her hold.

It was all too coincidental, and that was Christian's issue. Elena turning up and telling him about Leila was too well timed. He knew that she was doing something and he would make sure she would tell him.

"Did you know?" Victoria whispered and Christian looked outside and he nodded once.

"I think so."

...

Searching through CCTV didn't take long. Leila was identified as the woman coming into the building and up the penthouse. They deduced she had escaped through the fire escape, using that as a means to run away. The job of firing the security was even quicker. They suffered the wrath of Christian as he roared at them, informing them he would make sure they would never be hired by anyone again. He didn't truly mean it. He was just annoyed and scared.

He had ordered for Anastasia to leave work, much to her dismay and complaints. But, as soon as she heard about what had happened, she didn't seem too fussed. Christian wasn't to be argued with.

"Why would she do this?" Victoria wondered aloud as Christian told her about her mother. She had changed into her jeans and white vest top as Andrew slid into his clothes from yesterday. The pair of them was sat at the breakfast bar, their hands entwined together as Christian continued to down scotch as if it were his last day on the earth. He'd told his daughter about Elena and how he thought she may be involved with Leila.

"She's seen that Leila is unstable. She's getting her to do her dirty work and split Anastasia and me up." Christian said, downing more of the scotch as Andrew shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not being...well...she wants to split you and Anastasia up...and she...she had someone break into your penthouse with a gun...it is clear she is willing to kill to get the job done," Andrew stated and Christian nodded in agreement with the young man.

"It would seem so."

"Well this is ridiculous," Andrew snapped and Christian looked taken back at his boldness as Andrew chuckled once in disbelief and Vicky looked at him with concern.

"Andrew," she warned him and he shook his head at her.

"No, Vicky," Andrew responded, looking over at Christian who was eyeing him up with suspicion. "A woman came in here with the intention to kill...all because of your father...what would have happened if she found us?"

"This isn't my dad's fault," Victoria hissed at her boyfriend, willing him to shut up as he snorted once.

"I'm sorry, Mr Grey, but it looks like this has been caused by you." He replied. Christian turned a slight shade of red as he looked at the boy. Christian had known Leila. But, he hadn't induced this breakdown on her. "And what would have happened if she did find us, Vicky? We'd both be in the morgue by now."

"Don't talk like that," Vicky demanded from him and Andrew stood up, releasing his hand from hers as he shook his head.

"I love you, Vicky. I love you more than anything...but staying here...in this danger...I can't do it...I have parents...a sister..." Andrew said, his hand resting on her cheek as Christian watched the pair of them and noted how his daughter began to tear up.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I can't stay here," he informed her. "I can't take it...but...you have to come with me...you didn't ask for any of this madness...I can't lose you..."

"I can't go," Vicky whispered, trying not to cry as Christian downed his scotch, a feeling moving into his chest as he did so. "I can't leave my dad."

"You need to come with me," Andrew pleaded with her. "You need to come to California with me."

"He's right," Christian said; his voice loud and clear as he thought back to the events of the day. "You could have...I could have lost you today...Victoria..."

"I'm not leaving," Vicky said forcefully back to her father and he winced at her words as Anastasia suddenly entered and she looked at the sight, unsure of what to say as Christian rushed over to her, dragging her from the kitchen to inform her of the events.

"You could get hurt, Vicky," Andrew said forcefully. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not going," she replied to him. "I can't leave him. Not now. Not during this."

"I can't stay," Andrew responded to her, tears filling his eyes as she stood up, her hand pushing his hair behind his ear as he sobbed gently. "My parents...Vicky...we almost died...I can't live like this and neither can you."

"But I can't leave him," she replied, her forehead resting against his as they sobbed gently.

"You're eighteen," Andrew muttered, stroking her cheek as he did so. "And earlier...when you said that you loved me...you were saying goodbye...I couldn't take it..."

"I do love you," Victoria assured him. "I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

"I need you."

"So does my dad," she deadpanned, closing her eyes as Andrew kissed her forehead, his lips squishing against her seating skin as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he bunched a fist into her hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent and she began to sob gently.

"I love you, Victoria," he whispered. "Never forget that."

"I won't," she promised him as he let go of her and she grabbed onto his hand as he backed away from her slowly. "Andrew...I...I love you so much..."

He sadly looked at her as their fingers moved from each other and he turned on his heel, his hand covering his mouth as he coughed to hide his sniffing and Victoria simply stood there, watching him leave her.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone reading and anyone who has reviewed!


	26. Chapter 26

Victoria sat by herself in the living room for the rest of the day. She hadn't bothered to change or even make a move for the shower. Her father had asked her if there was anything which she had needed and Ana had tried to talk to her, but, her words fell on death ears. She didn't want to speak with anyone.

Andrew had gone.

It wasn't until seven o'clock at night when Christian realised that he had to do something to help her. He walked into the living room, settling himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of the sofa which she was curled up on as he looked into her eyes, his own showing dominance as hers showed pain.

"You need to eat, Victoria," he informed her, his voice tense and dominating as she looked at him, red rims around her orbs as she shook her head before going back to looking down at her kneecaps.

"I'm not hungry," she informed her father as he sighed once at her.

"He's gone," he said, trying to be brutally truthful with her and she looked back at him as his hands moved around his body in emphasis. "He left you, Victoria. He wasn't good enough if he couldn't stay by you."

That seemed to evoke something inside of her. She felt her stomach churn as her chest clenched and she glared at her father, shaking her head at him as she did so and he looked back at her, just glad to see some form of emotion.

"He couldn't stand by me because of you!" she snapped at her father and he blinked profusely, watching as she moved from the sofa and stood up. He remained seated, watching as she moved around the living room. "He couldn't stay with me because of what you've brought onto us!"

"I didn't ask for this, Victoria," Christian said, his voice teetering on the edge as his daughter snorted once and she rolled her eyes at him.

"No...but you do nothing to help the situation...Andrew is..."

"Spineless?" Christian tested the word for her.

"No!" she yelled at him and Christian didn't think he had ever heard her yell at him as loudly as she was doing. He had clearly said the wrong thing. But, he couldn't help but think it. Anastasia was standing by him through all of this. She was strong. Andrew was weak.

"Don't you dare call him spineless!" Vicky roared at her father. "He didn't want to die! That makes him human! Do you know how scared we were...waiting here...to see if someone was going to kill us...with thanks to you and your crazy exes! I don't want to even be here, dad! I don't want to be here!"

"Why didn't you go with him, then?" Christian enquired and Vicky pushed a hand through her hair before rolling her eyes and Christian stood up, watching her with intent as she did so.

"Because you're here!" she yelled. "You're here in danger."

"I can look after myself. It is you who I was trying to protect," Christian informed her.

"If I went, would I be spineless?" she enquired from her father and he shook his head, his hand slicing the air as he did so.

"Absolutely not."

"Then don't you dare call Andrew that." Victoria warned him and she turned on her heel and left the room. Christian remained silent, running his hands through his hair before he shook his head. There would have been one time when he would have gone after her, yelling at her and demanding an apology, but, it all seemed pointless. Time had changed.

...

Victoria thought long and hard about her decision as she snuck out of Escala later on in the evening to go to her meeting with the woman she was hardly related to. She had decided a mutual meeting place would be good enough. Vicky had settled on allowing her to name some small coffee house. She was already there when she turned up, settled with a cappuccino in her hands and a hot chocolate near the seat opposite.

"I take it Christian doesn't know you're here," she informed her daughter and Vicky sat opposite her. She knew she looked a mess. Her hair was completely askew and her coat covered the baggy jumper which she was wearing as she glared at her.

"What are you playing at?" Vicky snapped and Elena blinked rapidly, wondering what she was talking about. "You gave Leila the code to the apartment and you knew she had a gun with her."

"I gave her it as a mistake...Vicky..."

"Don't," Vicky snapped lowly, attracting some stares from people around her. "Why did you do it? Is it all part of some stupid plan? Kill Ana and get my dad back, is that it?"

"No!" Elena lied, trying to grab her daughter's hand which rested on the table, but, Vicky snatched it from within her grasp and dropped it to her side. "I would never do that."

"Why don't I believe you?" Vicky snapped at her.

"I can't make you believe me."

"Good," Vicky hissed, "because I don't. Did you know that I was in that penthouse this morning when she came? She came into our home with a gun!"

Elena managed to look slightly worried at the news as Vicky arched a brow in her direction and the woman shook her head profusely. She didn't want that...she didn't think...

"No!" Elena cried out again, a hand covering her mouth. "I didn't know...I'd never have done that to you...you're my daughter..."

"I'm not," Vicky spat. "I'm really not. And Andrew has left me...he's gone back to California...all because of you..."

"It wasn't me," Elena said, putting on her best voice which was full of sorrow and concern. "I..."

"Save it," Vicky demanded, standing up and looking down at her as Elena pleadingly looked back.

"Stay and have a drink. Let me explain, at least," she worried and Vicky snorted, picking the drink up and sipping on it for a second before she made a rash decision. The liquid was cold and horrible. Vicky quickly reached over the table, pouring the brown liquid over her mother's head as Elena squeaked in horror, moving on her seat, trying to avoid it. But, it was too late. People watched as Vicky slammed the cup back down onto the table.

"Now leave us alone!" she shouted and stormed from the coffee house.

She sat in her car before driving off. She thought she'd feel better if she did that. But, she felt nothing. She didn't know how she found herself driving, but, she managed it. And then she came to Andrew's apartment block. She sat in the car park, looking up at it and noting the lights were off. He'd gone. He'd left.

She prepared to back out of the lot, looking around the car and freezing as she did so. In the bay next to her sat Ana. Vicky's eyes went wide as Ana nodded, rolling down her window and Vicky did the same.

"I followed you," Ana admitted. "I saw you sneak out."

"Why didn't you raise the alarm?"

"I don't know," Ana replied with a shrug as she sat in her own car. "I had to make sure you were safe and okay."

"I think I'm suffering from a mental breakdown," Vicky said, a chuckle escaping her lips as she leant back in her seat, sighing and gripping her wheel.

"Dr Flynn can help," Ana assured her and Vicky smirked at the comment. "You can't sit in the car park all night."

"I don't know what to do," Vicky complained, looking across to Ana who smiled sadly.

"A burger always helps to rectify the situation," she assured her with a reassuring nod and Vicky sighed but nodded.

...

A/N: Vicky and Ana bonding next and Christian has a heart attack when he realises his two girls have vanished! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	27. Chapter 27

Ana parked her car next to Victoria's as she looked around the parking lot which was empty. It was late at night, only night owls would still be out in the city as Ana waited for the teenager to catch up with her and they walked into the fast food restaurant together.

Vicky took a booth whilst Ana went to order, deciding on burger, fries and a cola for the pair of them. She took out a wad of dollar bills before looking back at the teenager who was sat in the booth, looking dejected as Ana sighed once. She picked the order up after a minute's wait and slid into the leather bench. The material was torn and worn, but, it didn't bother Ana.

"Thanks," Vicky managed to say, picking a chip up and placing it into her mouth as Ana shrugged once.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "I saw your little scene in the cafe earlier."

"And you weren't disgusted?" Vicky checked; chewing on the end of the chip as Ana nodded quickly.

"Yes," she spoke. "It was disgusting the way it poured down her. But, I was rooting for you."

Vicky chuckled at hearing Ana say that and Ana smiled once. At least she was able to make her smile. She had her father's smile. The way she bared her teeth and her teeth and still looked a million dollars was something which Ana couldn't understand. She felt like a mess when she laughed heartily.

"I was angry," Vicky responded. "I blamed her for Andrew leaving."

"It is her fault in some twisted way," Ana agreed with the young girl. "She gave Leila the code to the apartment. She says it wasn't plotted."

"And you believe her?" Vicky wondered and Ana shook her head.

"Not at all," she assured Vicky. "I know what she's like. She's poison."

"And she's my mother," Vicky said, waving a chip around as she raised her eyes and looked sceptically at Ana. "I'm half her and half my father. Do you think I have much hope?"

"You're not," Ana said quickly. "You're nothing like her. You're more like your father...yes...he's messed up...we both know that, but, you're not. You have some of his traits."

"Do I?"

"Yes," Ana nodded quickly, picking her burger up. "You're stubborn, for one."

"He would say the same about you," Victoria reminded her and Ana privately thought about her smart mouth which had gotten her into trouble quite often.

"I am aware," Ana promised her. "He loves you; you know that, don't you?"

"There was a time when I didn't," Vicky muttered. "But, I know it now."

"And if he could make all of this go away then he would."

"He called Andrew spineless," Victoria blustered out, looking down onto her food as Ana pushed a hand through her hair and bit down on her lip. How Christian would have a fit if he was there with them. "He said that he would have stuck by me through this if he truly loved me."

"Is that what you think?" Ana wondered and Victoria shook her head.

"No," she said hastily. "I know why he went and I understand it. He was scared...Jesus...Ana, I'm scared, too."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"And leave my dad?"

"He has security."

"It wouldn't be the same."

"I don't think Christian had any right to call Andrew spineless...he forgets that he's young."

"He thinks if he loved me then he would have stuck by me," Victoria snorted and shook her head. "I know that he loves me...but...I know that he never asked for any of this..."

"You're right," Ana agreed with the teenager. "I don't think that he was spineless...but, I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Victoria wondered; her voice laden with scepticism and Ana nodded quickly in agreement.

"I thought I'd lost Christian at one point," she reminded Victoria. "You saw how I was."

"No offence," Vicky mumbled back, "but your life wasn't at risk."

"I know that," Ana agreed. "I'm just saying that I understand how you feel. You feel as if everything has come to a halt in life. It's like time doesn't matter because he's not there. Nothing feels real and long for the numbness to come. You want everything to be surreal, but, it can't be as all you feel is pain."

Victoria remained silent, her eyes searching Ana's as the elder woman raised her burger to her mouth, sniffing as she remembered the time when she had left Christian. That was how she felt. Of course, she knew Vicky could be feeling very different, she just doubted it. She had seen enough movies to know everyone dealt with things differently, but, every woman who had managed to have their heart broken felt sorrow.

"Is that how you felt?" Victoria urged her for an answer as Ana bit on her burger, picking up the paper napkin and running it across her lips as she nodded at her.

"Yes," she admitted. "It was a bad time for me. Your father and I don't always see eye to eye, this being one occasion, but, I love him."

"You got him back," Victoria whispered, slurping on her cola as Ana sighed once, running her greasy hands onto her jeans. "You two worked it out."

"Our situation was different to yours," Ana admitted with a stern nod, thinking back to that dark time in her life when she wondered if she and Christian were even destined to be together. "My life wasn't at risk."

"It is now," she reminded her. "But...you're still here."

"True," Ana agreed, moving her head to the side as a couple walked past them, staring and whispering as they went. Victoria and Ana weren't exactly used to being in the news, but, being around Christian Grey sure got you that way. "I don't think I could leave him if I tried."

"But...then I think about it...and Andrew left me..."

"He's young," Ana assured her. "He is young and scared. You said it yourself."

"And you're not scared?"

"Petrified," she admitted, "but I'm more mature. You and Andrew will get through this."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


	28. Chapter 28

Christian was going into panic mode as he moved through the penthouse, cursing himself for having such a large home when he and his daughter just lived there. He called out their names, yelling as loud as he could.

"Is everything alright, Mr Grey?" Mrs Jones asked, moving out from the kitchen and wiping her hands on a tea towel after drying the pots which had moved from the dishwasher. She looked on as Christian stood before her, his hands frantically tugging at his hair as he looked around the living room and Mrs Jones arched a brow, wondering if she should call Taylor and Christian shook his head at her, his pulse rising higher than it should do.

Why did they do this to him? Why did they bring stress onto him? Did they not know how controlling he had to be?

Christian looked at Mrs Jones as she took in her employers reddening cheeks and worry surged through her body. She had seen him angry, frustrated and annoyed, but, worried? It was something else indeed. She noted his hand move up to his chest, rubbing over the white shirt which he wore as he took deep breaths, trying to control his breathing as she rushed forward, wondering what to do.

"Mr Grey?" she checked with him, her voice an octave higher as she saw him sit down onto the leather sofa, trying to control his breathing.

"It's okay...sir...I'll call an ambulance," she said, reaching for the phone on the coffee table and dialling for the emergency services as she knelt in front of him, trying to get him to regain his composure as his body shook and she bit down on her lip, hoping for the best.

...

"We'd best go back," Ana said, checking the time on her wrist and Victoria nodded in agreement, draining off the last of the coke which she had as she stood up, pulling her car keys from her pocket and then following Ana to the exit. "I'll follow you home...and don't be shocked if I can't keep up. I'm still trying to get the hang of this new car which Christian gave me."

"I wondered if he bought you it," Vicky responded, eyeing it up with suspicion and Ana nodded, a small grin moving onto her face. "It's the same as mine!" Vicky suddenly realised and she unlocked her and Ana chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she did so.

"It's the safest car in the world," Ana informed her. "Does that speak in volumes to you?"

"Of course it is," Vicky snorted, climbing into her vehicle and shutting the door, leaning over to the passenger side to lower the glove compartment as she searched for her BlackBerry which she hid away when she didn't want to carry it around. She unlocked it, checking it and seeing a voicemail from her Grandma. Puzzled, she pressed it to her ear before hearing her Grandmother's voice and a lot of commotion occurring in the background.

"Vicky...Vicky...it's your Grandma...look...sweetie...I don't want to panic you, but, your dad is in hospital...they brought him in earlier with signs of a heart attack...he's okay, so don't worry...it was caused by stress...anyway, I will explain more when you get down to the hospital. Drive safe and let me know when you get this message. Love you, sweetie."

Vicky dropped her phone from her ear and onto her lap before she shook her head, climbing from her car and looking at Ana as she opened the door to her own. Vicky messed around with her phone, searching for her Grandma's number as he hand shook and she looked at Ana.

"Dad...he's in hospital...he's had a heart attack," Vicky panicked and Ana clamed a hand onto her mouth, her cheeks paling as Vicky shook her head, trying to assure her that nothing serious had happened. "Grandma said he was okay...I have to phone her..."

"I'll drive," Ana decided; not sure if it was a wise idea as she led Vicky back to her car and she went about calling her grandmother from her phone, pleading with her to pick up after the fifth ring as Ana stalled the car, nerves getting to her.

"Vicky," Grace said in a sigh. "Where are you?"

"On the way to the hospital," Victoria said quickly. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," she assured her granddaughter. "It was caused by stress. Apparently work has been getting on top of him...or so he says...he's been asking for you. Oh, and Ana."

"I'm with Ana now," Vicky said to her grandmother, leaning back in her seat and trying to control her breathing.

"I know this must be a shock," Grace said simply, "but try not to worry. He is perfectly okay. Your grandfather and I are with him and he's already being asked to be discharged."

"He won't be, will he?"

"No," Grace said quickly. "Good heavens. He'll be in for at least a couple of days to monitor him. Silly man thinks he can have his own way. Not on this issue."

"Okay," Vicky said, a sigh parting her lips as she watched Ana worry frantically, one hand holding onto the wheel and the other pushing her hair back. "We'll be there soon, Grandma."

"Okay, honey."

"He's okay," Vicky assured Ana as soon as she hung up from the conversation with her grandmother and Ana took a deep breath, sitting in traffic at a red light and she nodded to herself, trying to be stern as Vicky closed her eyes, unable to believe what had happened.

...

Vicky didn't want to tell Ana she could get a fine for parking in two parking spaces in the hospital. She didn't think she'd have moved, regardless. The pair of them rushed into the building, pushing past people until they reached the relevant ward. He was in a side room on his own, leant up in the bed with Grace and Carrick sat at the side.

"Christian!" Ana exclaimed as soon as she saw him and she had to resist from jumping him straight away. She rushed to his side, bending down and kissing him quickly as he rested his hand onto her cheek. Grace stood up, her hand resting on Vicky's shoulder as they looked away from the private moment.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she checked and Vicky nodded, forcing a smile onto her face as she looked at her grandmother.

"I am now," she assured her as Ana backed away from Christian, still holding onto one of his hands as he looked at her his daughter.

"Mother, Father, can I have a moment?" Christian asked his parents and Grace looked slightly concerned as Christian flashed his best smile. "I just need a moment with my two girls."

That was all it took to persuade Grace to grab Carrick by the arm and drag him from the room as he kissed his granddaughter on the top her head. She took the seat which her grandfather had vacated, folding her legs as Ana sat on the side of the hospital bed, still holding Christian's hand as she looked at him in the bed gown which he was wearing.

"Do you two have any idea how worried I was?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous as Ana recoiled from the sound and Vicky remained emotionless. "I thought she'd gotten to you two...the penthouse was empty...I'd sent Taylor out looking for you. Where the hell had you been?"

"I...I followed Vicky..." Ana mumbled, not expecting to see Christian this angry. "She left the penthouse. You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"And where were you going?" Christian asked his daughter and she sighed once, tightening the elastic bobble in her hair as she did so. There was no use in lying to him.

"I went to see Elena," she said and Christian paled more than possible and Vicky checked the heart monitor, making sure it was safe. "Relax," she urged him. "I went to tell her what she had done. Nothing happened. Maybe she will call Leila off."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Christian said, releasing Ana's hand as he leant against the cushion, closing his eyes and running his hands over his cheeks as he heard what his daughter had just told him. "I've just had a heart attack. Are you trying to make me have another one?"

"No," Vicky rolled her eyes. "I was upset. I knew you'd freak if I told you where I was going or if I even left the penthouse."

"Is it any wonder?" Christian asked her and she sighed once, shrugging as she did so.

"I had to do it," Vicky whispered to him. "Look, I'm sorry that you had this...caused by us..."

"It wasn't just you," Christian shook his head. "They said it takes a lot of stress to cause this."

"Which you've been under," Ana assured him, picking his hand back up and feeling the need to hold onto him as Vicky sat forward in her seat.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Christian wondered as he kissed Ana on the back of her hand. Vicky had expected him to be a bit angrier than he was letting on. She thought he would be yelling and screaming, demanding for them to apologise, but, he seemed relieved.

"I was so pissed off," he said, not mincing his words. "It's like you two seem to want to annoy me all the time."

"Not all the time," Vicky muttered as Ana smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Knock, knock," Grace's voice came from the doorway as she smiled lightly. "Anastasia, dear, your car seems to be parked rather inconveniently." She said and Ana sighed once and Christian looked at her with his face like thunder.

"You drove?" he hissed so his mother couldn't hear. "Adrenalin is coursing through your body and you decided to drive?"

"It was either me or your daughter and she was in no fit state and we weren't waiting for a cab," Ana hissed back at him, letting go of his hand as she followed Grace from the room and left Vicky with Christian in an awkward silence.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Victoria," Christian finally said, his eyes glaring into hers as she looked back at him, her feet being picked up to rest on the edge of the seat as she curled her arms around her shins, hugging her legs closer. "I just want you to know how scared I was...after what happened..."

"I know," she admitted, knowing that he would be worried. "I just had to go and see her. I had to tell her that she was ruining our lives...I guess with And..." she trailed off, unable to say his name as she felt something stir inside of her. "I had to do it."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Christian simply sighed.

"I'm sorry," Vicky whispered. "You're here because Ana and I...went missing..."

"No," Christian assured her. "This has been coming for a while according to the doctors. You can't beat yourself up about it. I don't want you to."

"Everything is so messed up, dad," Vicky complained, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as Christian leant across the bed, offering her his hand which she took. She felt him pull her from her seat, making her sit by his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently kissing the top of her head as she cried gently.

"It's not fifty shades," he whispered but Vicky couldn't hear him. "But it'll get better. That's what you always tell me."

"I don't know if it will," she complained.

"I'll make it."

...

A/N: So, never did I think that the response to this story would be this big! I can't believe the amount of reviews which I have and they still keep coming! I thank my devoted readers and reviewers so much for keeping me inspired to write this story! So, let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

"Victoria was in there!" Elena roared as she looked across her seat at where the fragile woman was sat, her hands in her lap, covered in white bandages as Elena remained hissing at her, her eyes narrowed at Leila as she remained silent, trying not to cry. She didn't mean to cause anyone harm. And her actions had led to a heart attack for Christian. She had never felt so guilty. She'd inevitably caused his demise. She didn't want that. She loved him.

"His daughter was in the apartment and you caused his heart attack because of stress! Did I not tell you to watch what you were doing? I told you that carefulness was the plan, didn't I?"

"Yes," Leila whispered quickly back to her as the rain poured onto the windscreen and Elena took a deep breath. Yelling at her was doing no good. She was too fragile. She was broken. She leant back in her seat, folding her arms and closing her eyes as Leila watched her, intent to know what she was going to do next. "You need to wait for when Ana is alone. You need to be more careful, Leila. Christian won't appreciate you hurting his daughter. He's very possessive."

"I didn't mean to," Leila said, her bottom lip quivering as Elena looked at her, rolling her eyes before placing her hand on top of hers, squeezing it for a moment to reassure her that things would be fine. "I didn't want to hurt Christian...or her...I didn't want to..."

"I know," Elena promised her. "Look, we'll take you home and then you can rest on this. Christian needs some time to recover, Leila."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You have the money which I am giving you, Leila. You can lie low for a week, can't you?"

"But...I won't see Christian...for one week..."

"No," Elena said sternly. "You won't. But, think of the future, Leila. You need to think of when you get to see him again, it will all be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

...

"Grandma and Grandad are insisting that I go to the fundraiser tonight," Victoria informed her father as she sat by his bedside and he looked at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the mere thought of a fundraiser. Dancing, eating, socialising with people he didn't care about. For once, he was glad that he had an excuse to get out of it. He'd rather eat and dance with Ana in the privacy of his own apartment.

"If you go then I would want Taylor with you," Christian informed his daughter. "Your grandparents don't know anything which has been happening...but...you don't need to go if you don't want to."

"I don't know," Vicky shrugged. "Grandma seemed pretty sure that I should go. You know that I don't like it, though."

"Your Grandma just wants you to spend some time away from the hospital," Christian deadpanned with his daughter. "I've been in here for three days and you've left at night and that's it."

"I'm sorry," Vicky said, sarcasm moving through her voice as she narrowed her eyes at her father. "I didn't realise that I wasn't supposed to care about you being in hospital."

"I'm fine," Christian promised her. "You can stay home. You're safe there now."

"I don't feel it," Vicky whispered. "I've been staying at Ana's for the past few nights."

"What?" Christian snapped at her. "I didn't know!"

"Calm down," Vicky urged him. "You'll have another heart attack."

"You'll bring it on me," he warned her. "Why are you staying with Ana?"

"The penthouse is...it's eerie, dad. I don't think I can go back just yet and be alone," she informed him. "Taylor and Ryan are looking after us."

"Fine," Christian said, his lips firmly pressed together as he nodded once, taking a deep breath and controlling his breathing. "You're both safe."

"Yeah, we're okay," Vicky shrugged.

"You should go out tonight, Vicky," Christian suddenly decided for her. "You need to get some normality back into your life. It might do you some good to socialise with people."

"I don't know them," she complained. "And how can things be normal, dad? Tell me?"

"I know you're still upset about Andrew...but...you need to move on..."

"You didn't when Ana left," Vicky reminded and his breathing hitched. She really was trying to give him another heart attack, or a panic attack. Either way, he was sure she would be the death of him. "How can you ask me to do that?"

"You're young, Vicky," he reminded her. "You're bound to suffer heartbreak."

"So, because I'm young then I can get over it?" she checked with him. "Age is irrelevant when it comes to people who you love, isn't it?"

"You're too wise for your own good," Christian grumbled.

"I must get that from you," Vicky humoured him and he grinned.

"Humouring me," Christian muttered. "Just go tonight for your grandmother, please? If not then she will be on at me."

"Okay."

...

"Where is that young man you were dating?" Grace wondered when she saw her granddaughter stood on the lawn beside the white marquee. People were dressed in their finery, congratulating each other on being so wealthy and brilliant that Victoria had wished she could have some alcohol. The only issue was that all the staff knew she was underage and knew that Grace would flip if she found out. It wasn't worth the job.

"He...he went to California," Vicky whispered, pressing her lips to the orange juice glass as she did so. "He's gone back to his parents."

"Oh," Grace said; her voice flat. "I thought you two were serious?"

"Yeah...well...it sometimes just doesn't work out..." Vicky shrugged again as Grace rested her arm around Vicky's shoulder.

"Well, there are many good looking boys around-"

"-I'm fine," Vicky interrupted. "I'm fine."

"Hm," Grace replied, not being too convinced. "Anyway, you must come with me to talk to Elena Lincoln. She's an old friend."

"No," Vicky said quickly, dragging her hand from her grandmother's as she shook her head, adjusting the simple black dress which hung on her body as she did so. "I...I need to be going..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Vicky," Grace sighed, pursing her lips as she eyed her granddaughter's sudden paleness. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Vicky lied. "I'm just...feeling...unwell..."

"You can go inside and lay down, if you wish," Grace said, not believing her, but, not wanting to push her either. She would ask her what was wrong at a quieter time. At the moment, Vicky was rushing across the lawn, noting Elena as she went. The woman looked at her, raising her glass as Vicky glared, feeling her stomach churn as she moved inside of the large home, her flats giving her the good speed she needed as she saw Taylor stood in the doorway.

"Miss Grey," he greeted.

"I want to go," Vicky said to him. "I need to go home."

"What's the rush?" Elena's voice suddenly rang out in the hall and Vicky's spine stiffened as she turned around to glare at the blonde.

"I don't think I can stand to be in the same room as you," Vicky drawled, "without having the urge to vomit."

"How crude of you."

"How dare you show your face here?" Vicky snapped as Taylor remained alert, waiting to jump in if their word slanging turned to anything more. "You caused my dad to have his heart attack!"

"It was Leila, Vicky, honey," Elena cooed. "I didn't want any of this...you need to believe me."

"No!" Vicky snapped back at her. "Why should I?"

"I'm your mother, Victoria," Elena said lowly.

"That means nothing to me," Victoria promised her. "You're not my mother. You're nothing to me!"

"We both know that's not true," Elena replied. And then she turned pale. She looked to the doorway as Vicky followed her gaze, her blood turning cold as she saw her grandmother stood there, pale as a ghost.


	30. Chapter 30

"Lurking in the shadows, are we, Grace?" Elena checked, turning around and allowing her cream coloured dress to swirl around her feet as she did so. Her mouth was perfectly poised with a small smile at the other woman moved from the shadows and down the hallway, the lime green dress making her seem ever so pale as she stood before them, her eyes narrowed at Elena.

"I have guests in the back garden," Grace said and Victoria felt the blood drain from her body as her hairs stood on edge and Taylor stood closely behind her, his eyes widened in shock as he tried to stop his mouth from hanging open. He never expected this when he signed on for the job.

"I don't want to make a scene here when anyone can walk in," Grace informed them. Vicky was amazed at how she kept it together. Elena nodded in agreement as Grace led the way into the library. Taylor followed until Vicky stopped outside the door and looked at him.

"I'll wait here," he promised her, understanding what she was about to ask of him and she nodded once, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Elena was stood in one corner of the room, her arms folded and her head held high whilst Grace allowed her hand to shake and she reached for the bottle of whiskey.

"You have no idea how I feel right now," Grace informed Elena, turning her back on the woman whilst Vicky moved to the other side of the room, crossing her legs at the ankles and watching as Grace turned back to look at Elena who rolled her eyes.

"Your son was as willing as I was," she assured Grace. "He will tell you that much."

"How old was he?" Grace snapped, tears moving into her eyes. "How old was he when you...when you used him...?"

"Fifteen," she said without a moment of hesitation. "He was a lost, fifteen year old boy. I was comfort to him."

"You did nothing for him!" Grace suddenly snapped. "What twenty something year old woman does that to a little boy? And then you...you got pregnant with Vicky..."

"A mistake, I admit it," Elena nodded once at that and Vicky continued to glare at her along with Grace who had downed her glass of alcohol whole, allowing it to warm her throat as her body began to shake in disbelief as to what she was hearing. "We both know how bad Christian was when he was younger, Grace. Don't tell me that he didn't improve when I was with him."

"No!" Grace yelled at her. "Don't you dare make out like you did us a favour! How could you? My little boy...Christian...and now...how can you come to my events? How could you stand there and look me in the eye knowing you're the mother of my granddaughter?"

"Quite easily," Elena assured Grace. "Victoria has known about me for some time now, haven't you, honey?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Grace roared. "You have no right!"

"She knows all about me and her father, Grace," Elena shrugged, holding her hands up to show that she had nothing to hide. She wasn't going to tell her about her son's sexual preferences and Victoria wasn't going to give her chance to.

She had done enough damage to her grandmother without informing her of Christian's Red Room of Pain.

"And you didn't...Vicky..." Grace trailed off, shocked that her granddaughter hadn't said anything. Vicky opened her mouth and then shut it, wondering how best to tell her grandmother of this gut wrenching news as she simply nodded.

"I wouldn't have found out if my dad didn't...well...I overheard him speaking to her..." Victoria mumbled as Grace's eyes widened.

"He...he's been speaking to you all these years...and he..."

"He knows what we did wasn't wrong," Elena assured Grace. "It is in the past. I still care for your son and my daughter."

"No!" Grace bellowed, her voice raising an octave higher as Victoria watched on and Elena remained quiet, her face emotionless for the time being. "You don't care about him! You don't care about anyone! You abandoned your own daughter on our doorstep!"

"I knew that you would look after her," Elena shrugged nonchalantly. "Come along, Grace. Can you imagine me with a child? I wanted my marriage to work."

"And so you gave up your daughter?" Grace checked; her voice full of disgust and horror. "What kind of mother does that?"

"Me, apparently," Elena informed Grace who gritted her teeth together, making her way over to Elena and glaring at her.

"You abused my son."

"Where were you when I was abusing him? I don't see much concern, Grace. Get off of your high horse."

"I won't let you ruin this family," Grace warned her and Elena chuckled, her eyes glancing in the direction of Victoria as she did so.

"You can watch me do just that." She responded, her voice soft as Grace raised her hand, allowing it to make contact with Elena's cheek as the woman moved to the side, grabbing onto her stinging flesh as Grace pointed a slender finger in her direction.

"Get out of my house," she said, her voice dangerous and low as Elena stood tall again, fixing the strap of her dress as she looked between the two women.

"With pleasure," she hissed and vacated the library.

Grace watched as she slammed the door shut before moving into the nearest chair, allowing herself to crumple as she placed her hand over her mouth and began to sob loudly, her eyes closing and then opening with tears in front of them. Vicky rushed over to her grandmother, dropping to her knees and grabbing onto her hands.

"Oh...Vicky..." she sobbed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Vicky assured her grandmother. "You did nothing."

"My little boy...I couldn't look after him...oh, Christian...my sweetheart..."

"You did nothing, grandma. You did nothing."

...

Grace and Vicky excused themselves from the party before asking Taylor to drive them to the hospital to see Christian. Vicky knew it wouldn't be the best of ideas for her grandmother, seeing as how she was an emotional wreck and Christian's heart rate was well above normal. But, she said that she had to see him. She had to apologise.

Vicky remained stood outside the room, sat down in a plastic chair as Grace entered the room and began to speak with her son. There were a lot of sobs and a lot of mumbles, but, no one seemed to be requiring medical assistance. She didn't know how long she was sat in the chair, but, she knew that she had dozed off. The only time she awoke was when she felt his jacket fall around her arms and she took in the familiar scent, knowing it had to be a dream. He was in California. He'd gone.

She closed her eyes again, nestling further into the chair before she felt something grab onto her hand, and this time, she knew she was awake. Her eyes flew open as she idly looked up and saw him sat beside her, his face looking downwards at her before she sat up and looked at him properly.

"You're here," she said and he nodded at her.

"I'm here," he confirmed, kissing the back of her hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Victoria managed to sit up, looking at him as he sat in the seat next to hers and she felt tears well up into her eyes as he smiled at her encouragingly.

"Why?" she wondered and he grinned, looking behind him and into the room where Grace and Christian were before he looked back to her, his hand holding hers tightly as he pulled her across the seat, slowly dragging her into his lap as he held her around the waist, her head resting against his chest as he rubbed up and down her back.

"Your father phoned me," he informed her and her eyes went wide, wondering why he had done that. She didn't think it was the type of thing which he would do for her, but, maybe he was trying to do the right thing. He knew he hadn't done that in a while. It would make a change. "He said that you weren't coping. He told me that you were a mess and...well...I felt the same, Vicky."

"So you didn't come back because of me? You came back because my dad asked you to."

"No," he denied quickly to her. "I came back anyway because I missed you. I already had a ticket booked back to California. My dad didn't understand it. He said that moving back with them would be a good thing. I could transfer college and start a new life...but...my mom...well...she said I needed to go back."

"You didn't have to," she whispered, feeling extremely sleepy as he shook his head at her.

"I did," he promised her. "I had to come back. I couldn't leave you. Mom said it was scary. How miserable I was. She said that she understood how I felt...she practically forced my dad to give me a ticket back to Seattle."

"I'm sorry," Vicky suddenly blurted out.

"Why are you sorry?" Andrew wondered, stroking her hair as she wrapped her arm across him and pulled herself tighter to him as she cried gently.

"You left...because of me...and this mess...you never asked for this...for me to break down..."

"Didn't you listen to me?" Andrew said, his voice stern as he raised her chin upwards to look at him, his eyes glaring into hers as she sniffed loudly. "I came back because I wanted to. I came back because I love you. Whatever is happening in your dysfunctional family...well...we can manage, alright?"

She managed to nod at him before he kissed her quickly on the forehead, allowing her head to drop back onto his chest as he sighed once.

"Of course, if they extradite me then we may not get through it," he informed her, hoping for a laugh and that was what he received.

...

Grace had never felt so pathetic as she sat by her son's side, holding onto his hand and telling him how sorry she was. Christian had never felt so emotionally drained. Everything seemed to be happening at once. Nothing was going right and now his mother knew. His mother knew about him and Elena and he felt sick to his core. He assured her how he had consented, but, she wouldn't listen. She only saw him as a victim and that made her feel terrible. Christian was the one doing most of the comforting for her his mother as he wondered what was happening in the hallway.

He'd managed to get Andrew on the first flight back to Seattle, hoping it would do something to make his daughter come out of the constant misery which she found herself living in. There was only one spot in the Grey family for someone to brood and he was currently doing just that as his mother continued to weep by his side.

How badly he wanted to kill Elena couldn't be placed into words. She had no right to speak to his mother about them. She had no right to show her face at the party, considering what she was trying to do. Christian was just grateful that Leila had shown up. He dreaded to think what would have happened if she did.

"You should go, mother," Christian informed Grace as she stood up from the bed, knowing that he was right as she wiped her eyes and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, Christian," she informed him and he shook his head sternly at her as she took hold of his hand and held onto it tightly, scared to let him go.

"You have nothing to apologise for," he assured her. "It is in the past. I've moved on, mother. Ana and I are happy. She is nothing to me."

"I only wish...oh, sweetheart..."

"It is the past, mother," Christian reminded her, forcing a smile onto his face to encourage her as he did so. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I'll never forgive myself."

"You will," Christian promised. "You did nothing wrong. Just...please, don't tell anyone else."

"Christian," Grace complained and he shook his head at her with haste. He didn't need this getting out. It was the last thing he needed or even wanted. It was no one else's business.

"Please," he said, not pleading but demanding. "No one needs to know about this."

"It isn't my decision," she simply spoke quietly, shrugging her shoulders gently as Christian nodded at her and she kissed him on the cheek, turning on her heel and leaving the room as Christian sighed, wondering how worse things could get.

...

She was like a ghost in the corridor. A ghost which no one paid any attention to. It was how she felt for most of her life. She passed the couple in the corridor, curled up in each other as they slept and she smiled sadly. Why couldn't she have that? She stood at the door to his room, her eyes looking into it as he sat on the bed, sleeping soundly, his mouth parted and his eyes closed, making him look like some kind of angel.

She checked the gun was still in her pocket before she inhaled sharply and nodded sternly to herself.

Elena had told her to wait to see him, but, waiting wasn't an option anymore. Not when she was this close to her beloved Christian.


	32. Chapter 32

For once in his life, Christian was glad Ana had stayed away from her. He was glad she had got the flu and decided to not move from her bed in her apartment. At least he knew she was safe with Ryan being on watch twenty four seven. He was also glad that Victoria was sound asleep outside, held in Andrew's arms and allowing him to comfort her after everything which had happened. He was glad Taylor wasn't in his room, instead he had gone down to the cafe to get himself a late night snack after Christian had assured him that he would be fine for ten minutes on his own which was enough time for him to doze off.

Little did he know how Leila operated. Her desire to see Christian consumed her sense of morality. Normally, drugging someone with sleeping tablets would have her cringing, but, doing it to Taylor as she showed him how to work the coffee machine seemed necessary. The nurses had taken care of him, pulling him into a bed and muttering about how he should check which pills he took before he did so.

And then she had walked straight past the sleeping daughter and her boyfriend. She didn't think they were still together. She thought they had broken up. Looks like Elena didn't know everything.

She smirked as she saw Christian open his eyes as the door shut behind her and she took a seat on the chair next to the bed, pulling her gun from her pocket and resting it onto her lap as Christian tried to control his breathing, wondering what would happen to him as he gulped loudly, sitting himself up and looking at her in the vague darkness. The only light came from the partially opened blinds which allowed the light from the hallway into the bedroom.

"Christian," Leila whispered; a sense of relied sweeping through her body as she grinned wildly at him, her teeth bared and her heart beating loudly. "It's you."

"It is me," Christian confirmed for her and she remained smiling at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she did so and Christian gently coughed as she shook her head. "What are you doing here, Leila?"

"I had to see you," she spoke lightly, her voice as meek as a mouse as Christian nodded in agreement with her and she played with the gun which sat on her lap. "Elena said that I should wait. She said that you were ill."

"I am," Christian said, using the present tense, hoping to drum up more sympathy from her as she looked at the monitors which were attached to his chest. "I had a heart attack. I need to keep calm...how about giving me the gun, hmm? I feel a bit nervous with it here."

"No," Leila said, her voice dominating as she did so and Christian tried to control the rage which was building inside of him. Surely, it didn't take that long for Taylor to get a coffee and a snack? "I need the gun in case someone comes in and tries to disturb us. I've waited too long to see you."

"I know," Christian agreed with her. "But...shooting someone won't help us, Leila. You don't want to see me angry, do you?"

"I never want to see you angry," she whispered quickly to him and he nodded in approval. "I just want to please you."

"Give me the gun, Leila," Christian pushed her. "If you give me the gun then I will be very pleased, okay?"

He noted the small tear which was rolling down her cheek as she shook her head, her hands trembling as she held tightly onto the gun and Christian remained glaring into hers, his overly powerful eyes glaring into her shy, timid ones.

"No," she said again. "What does she have that I don't? Why do you love her?"

Christian remained silent, unable to answer that question to her. He didn't need to see her go completely crazy. He didn't truly know the answer to that question himself. He just knew that she was different to any of the others. But, telling Leila that when she was so insecure was not an option.

"I don't know," Christian admitted. "Anastasia and I...I think it is true love, Leila. You believe in that, don't you?"

"Of course," she said back to him, leaning forward just to get a whiff of what he smelt like, pleading to be invited into his personal space like she had been before. "It is how I feel about you, master."

"No," Christian told her, knowing he had to stop her. "You don't love me, Leila. What I did to you...I hurt you. You deserve someone better. Someone who will look after you."

"You did look after me," she whispered and he shook his head again.

"I bought you material things. You need someone who can hold you and tell you that they love you." Christian explained to her. "I can't do that. You deserve true happiness."

"I...I see how you look at her..." Leila informed him, her voice bitter as she did so. "You...you never looked at me like that."

"I know," Christian said sadly, trying to manipulate her to do his will as she remained shaking in her seat. "I know I didn't. And, I'm sorry to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you want...but...one day...someone will...someone better than me for you..."

"I don't know," she said, her voice breaking as she sobbed gently and Christina reached out to her, his hand resting on her arm as he did so.

"I do," he promised her. "And you will."

...

Vicky stirred as she slowly woke up from the sleep she was in and she glanced at Andrew who was snoring gently to himself as she lifted her head from his chest. She glanced down the hallway, noting that it was quiet and dead. Andrew began to wake as he felt her move in his arms and he smiled lazily in her direction, struggling to keep his eyes open as he did so.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded, her ears pricking up as she heard a muttering voice. Andrew listened too, his eyes narrowing as his brows raised and Vicky untangled herself from him, stretching her numb limbs as he stood too.

"You know that was the best sleep I've had in ages?" he checked with her. "Even if it was on a plastic and uncomfortable hospital chair."

"Sweet," Vicky muttered, grinning at him as she moved to the door of her father's room, still looking at Andrew as she pushed it open. The moment she did so, she heard her father whisper to the figure in the chair next to his bed.

"I do," he promised her. "And you will."

The noise of the door opening distracted both of them as the figure jumped from her seat and Christian jumped from his bed. Vicky remained stood in the doorway as she saw the gun point in her direction before Christian wrapped his arms around Leila's front, dragging her body sideways as she fired off a shot and Vicky ducked to the ground in horror, screaming loudly as Andrew rushed into the room, seeing the struggle between Christian and Leila as he fought against her, trying to get the gun from her grip.

Andrew moved around the room, careful to stay out of the firing line as he snuck to the side of Leila, grabbing onto her wrists with his hands and squeezing tightly, causing her to drop the gun in pain before he bent down to pick it up and Leila fell to a heap on the floor, wheezing and crying as a nurse came rushing into the room, seeing the sight and clasping a hand over her mouth.

Christian fell to the side of Leila, grabbing onto his chest and breathing deeply as Vicky looked at him and he nodded back to her, insisting he was okay as Leila curled into a ball by his side, her head resting on his lap and he stroked her hair back, whispering petty promises for her.

...

A/N: She's been caught! Thank you to all my reviewers! Never thought I'd get to three hundred reviews! Crazy! Stay tuned to see what happens to the mad one that is Elena!


	33. Chapter 33

Anastasia managed to pull herself out of bed as soon as Victoria told her what had happened. She had called early in the morning as Ana lay in bed, tossing and turning and sniffing and coughing. She felt terrible. It was safe to say being in a hospital with Christian would not have been the wisest of decisions, but, as soon as she heard the news, she knew that she had to run off to him.

And then there was the small matter of Christian who had discharged himself from the hospital, refusing to stay in a bed anymore when he felt perfectly fine and content with himself. He was feeling even better knowing that he was about to go and ruin Elena Lincoln. She had pushed him too far this time. She had persuaded Leila to do her dirty work. She had told him that it was for the best.

"What are you planning to do?" Vicky wondered from her father as soon as he had finished doing up his tie against his white shirt and Ana remained in the corner, coughing loudly as Andrew stood by his girlfriend.

"I'm hoping that he intends to go and murder the mad cow," Andrew said and Vicky elbowed him in the stomach as Christian allowed himself a small grin at what he had heard. Andrew shrugged quickly, raising his brows in his girlfriend's direction as she glared at him. "What?" he wondered. "She was willing to let a mad woman kill Ana...and maybe you if we didn't get her...your mother is psychotic, babe."

"Don't refer to her as my mother," Vicky snapped at Andrew.

"Fine, but, she is still a psychotic bitch," he informed Vicky who couldn't argue with the analysis as she took a deep breath, thinking about what had happened between them as they remained stood in the room.

"Victoria does have a point, Christian," Ana said, only managing to be audible between the coughs and sniffs which she was letting out. "You can't go rushing around and doing anything to upset yourself. You've just had a heart attack."

"I am fine," Christian exasperated for what seemed like the millionth time. He was becoming fed up. "I need to sort this out. I need to do something to make her see what she has done. She can't get away with it."

"I totally agree," Ana said to Christian. "But, we don't want to give you another heart attack, Christian."

"I can't sit back and do nothing," Christian complained. He knew they were both right. He just didn't want to listen to them. He was too stubborn for his own good. "Elena needs to be taught a lesson."

"And what are you going to do?" Vicky snapped at her father. "You can't exactly kill her, can you?"

"I can bankrupt her," Christian declared. "She has shares in companies which I can buy easily."

"Then do that," Vicky pleaded with her father. "Just do that to her. But, you're not meeting with her."

"The look on her face when she finds out would be priceless," Christian grinned, placing his shoes onto his feet as Vicky shook her head, realising the ruthless businessman in him was coming out. "I would rather be there to break the news to her."

"Do what you want then," Vicky replied, realising there was no point in arguing with him. "If you end up back in here because of this then don't come running to me."

"He wouldn't," Andrew deadpanned with her. "He'd be in too much pain."

"Don't push it," Vicky warned him as Ana remained silent, waiting for her moment with Christian alone to tell him what she thought of the entire mess.

...

Christian sat at his desk back at work, looking at the computer screen as his company went live and he bought Mrs Lincoln out of her shares. The world revolved around money. That much was obvious. He was the one who was in control and not Elena. He wasn't shocked to see her storm into his office later on in the afternoon, his secretary following her and telling her that he didn't take unscheduled visits.

"It's fine, Claire," he promised her, shaking his head as he did so. "I'll take this visit."

"You bastard!" she roared at him as the door shut and Claire looked uncomfortable. "How dare you buy me out of the salon business! Who do you think you are?"

"Christian Grey," he answered dryly. "It was either that or hire some hit man to destroy you...but...I didn't want to risk going to jail over you."

"How could you?" Elena asked, her voice still strong as she ran her hand through her hair and found herself unable to believe what was happening to her. "That company was my life! You can't just buy me out!"

"You'll find that I did," he replied to her, his voice strong and full of authority as he spoke. "You're lucky that I haven't managed to empty your bank account."

"You may as well have," she snorted. "Why did you do this?"

"Leila told me everything," Christian spoke, leaning back in his chair as he did so and resting his hands onto his lean stomach, watching Elena's face pale as the blood drained from her body and she shook her head. "She managed to sneak into the hospital and she wanted to talk to me. She told me everything what you had done to her."

"Where is she?"

"I've managed to get her some help. She's away from your clutches," he hissed at Elena. "I never thought that you could sink so low, Elena. You used her to get to me and it didn't work. You deserve everything which you get."

"She..." Elena began to lie, but, the look on Christian's face told her not to bother. He knew she was lying. There was no point in trying to deny anything from him. He would never believe her. "You think that this is it?"

"We've had this discussion before," Christian rolled his eyes. "You have nothing, Elena. You have nothing to hurt me with now. I suggest you go and crawl under a rock and never show your face again."

"I'll get you back, Christian," she promised, pointing at him as she walked back over to the door of his office. "Mark my words."

"Of course, Elena," Christian said; sarcasm high in his voice. "Now, get out."

"You honestly think I won't?"

"I know you won't," he assured her. "If you try anything then I will hurt you further, Elena. You mark my words."


	34. Chapter 34

"So, she came into the office, yelled at you for destroying her and then left?" Victoria checked with her father and he nodded as he sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and she flicked through the History book on the surface, seeing what she needed to buy for the start of college next week. She somehow didn't believe it was possible. She knew Elena. She knew she wouldn't leave anything if she didn't want to. But, Christian was adamant that she had gone.

"She's bought a plane ticket for Australia," he informed his daughter. "I left her some money in the bank. I'm not a complete monster."

"No," Vicky said in a sigh. "I suppose you're not. How do you know if she's gone?"

"I had Taylor follow her to the airport," Christian shrugged as Mrs Jones placed a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of Christian and Vicky sipped on her orange juice. Christian dropped his paper to the side, tucking into the meal before drinking the coffee which sat before him. "She won't be bothering us again."

"I don't know how you can be so sure," Vicky informed her father and he looked over at her, a sly grin forming on his face as his eyes glittered slightly and he chewed on his breakfast.

"You need to have more faith in me," he urged her. "I'm your father. I know what I'm talking about."

"Most of the time, yes," she agreed and he chuckled to himself. He seemed to be more relaxed recently. He knew Elena had gone. Yes, his mother was still fussing over him, but, he assured her that he was fine. He said even though their relationship had been poison, he knew one good thing had come from it. Grace couldn't help but agree with him on that. She had also agreed not to tell anyone else of the development, knowing that Christian wouldn't appreciate it.

"Andrew and I are going out today. Do you think we can do that without having your security follow us around?" Vicky wondered, standing up and picking her book up along with her, moving to the free bar stool where she had dropped down her large satchel and small, leather jacket.

"Possibly," Christian responded. He didn't like the idea. Security had recently been a necessity. Getting rid of them seemed impossible to him. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to the bookstore to pick up next year's text book." She said, rummaging through her bag to make sure she had her purse with her.

"Do you have the money to buy them?" he wondered from her and she grinned into her bag.

"Isn't that what your credit card is for?" she asked innocently as Christian straightened out his tie and chuckled deeply.

"You're lucky that I earn as much as I do," he informed her before standing up, flinging his jacket over his shoulder using one finger and walking over to his daughter, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. "Dinner tonight, Victoria? I have something I need to discus."

"What is it?" she wondered and he shook his head, ruffling her hair as he moved to the foyer.

"Dinner," he simply responded.

...

Christian wasn't used to being stood up. He had text his daughter the location of where he had made reservations and he expected her to be on time. He needed to talk to her about something. He sighed sharply, checking his watch before he noted her walking through the small restaurant, dodging waiters carrying trays as she spotted her father.

"You're late," he said, his voice slightly condescending as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was ten minutes late.

"Traffic," she lied to him, running a hand through her hair to cover her neck as she did so. If only her father knew what she had been doing. Andrew had been extremely persistent to keep her at his apartment for another ten minutes. Christian knew better. He'd seen the same flustered look on many faces of females.

"I don't even want to know what you and Andrew were getting up to," he informed her and her eyes went wide. "I just want to know that you're being safe."

"Dad!" Vicky snapped, sipping on the water as she did so."We...no...don't even talk about it."

"I just don't want you to do anything stupid," he assured her.

"We weren't," Vicky hissed. "And I won't."

"Good."

"What did you want to discuss."

"My relationship with Anastasia," Christian informed her and he noted her pale slightly as she heard that. She was obviously thinking back to the Red Room of Pain. Christian shook his head quickly, undoing a top button as he did so. "It is nothing to do with the room, Victoria. You don't need to look so concerned."

"I wasn't."

"I saw your face."

"I was thinking."

"About the Room."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Regardless," Christian said quickly. "It is about us. I...I want to ask what you would think if we stepped up to another level."

Vicky's brow furrowed as she took in what he had just said and she looked across the room, wondering what he was talking about.

"As in...move her in with us?"

"Something like that," Christian said, squirming in his seat slightly as Victoria picked her water up and began to sip on it. "She'd be moving in with us...just...as my wife."

And then, Vicky blurted her water out.


	35. Chapter 35

Christian stood up, moving around to his daughter as she coughed loudly, choking on the water which she hadn't spluttered across the table. He shook his head, patting her on the back as people watched on and Vicky grabbed the napkin, placing it across her mouth as Christian sat back down and Vicky rubbed her red cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he checked with his daughter and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "I'm okay...I was just shocked. That's all."

"Well, you certainly made a scene," Christian grumbled, looking around as people went back to their meals and Victoria remained silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't have told me in a public place, then," she deadpanned with her father and he rolled his eyes. Maybe, she had a point. It wasn't often he would admit to her that he was wrong and she was right. He sighed gently, straightening out his silver tie against his white shirt as Victoria took another sip of water.

"I think it is the only time I've seen you look so red," Christian informed her as she glared over at him and he chuckled at her expression.

"Be quiet," Vicky muttered. "When did you decide this?"

"The other day when I was in hospital," Christian admitted to her. "Anastasia had just come to visit me and I realised that I wanted no one else. She's the one."

"You realised this whilst on your death bed?" she checked with him.

"I was actually recovering," Christian responded. "It was before Leila came and Anastasia got the flu. I'd just called Andrew and he told me he had a ticket to come back."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Vicky wondered. "I know you two love each other, but, you've only been dating for a while. I mean...she hasn't even moved in or anything...I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I don't think we're rushing," Christian responded, shaking his head profusely as he did so and Victoria shrugged. "I haven't asked her yet, anyway. I wanted to see what you thought about it all."

"What I think?" Vicky checked and Christian nodded. She had to admit that she was shocked her father would consider her opinion on this matter. She didn't think he would really listen to her. He never had done before. He always went out and did what he wanted when he wanted. "I think you two clearly...well...I'm happy you've found someone. I never thought you would...so maybe...if she's stuck around all this time then she's a keeper."

"She most certainly is," Christian nodded hastily in agreement with his daughter and she ran her hand through her hair, pushing it behind her shoulders as Christian sat back, sipping on the water. "I love her, Victoria."

"Wow," Vicky mumbled. He'd never heard her openly admit it like that. He'd said things when he had been upset and angry. But, to hear him say the 'l' word as calmly as he did. Well, it was a shock. "She's nice. I like her."

"You still have your doubts, don't you?" Christian checked, being able to read her like an open book and she shrugged gently over at him as she did so, her eyes scanning around the room.

"I think you two have been through so much that it has helped you bond closer," she admitted. "I also think you need some time to adjust to normality. I mean...the past month has been anything but that."

"Why do you think I'm rushing into it?" Christian asked from his daughter as the waiters pushed their food in front of them and Christian dismissed them with a stern nod.

"You haven't even been dating a year," she informed him. "Anyone would think that you're rushing into it."

"So...you don't support it?" Christian asked as Vicky rolled her knife and fork in her hand and shook her head, looking down at the fish as she did so.

"I never said that," she replied. "I will support you whatever you want to do. I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm not," Christian promised her. There was no use in arguing with him. He had his heart set on marrying Ana and that was all there was to it.

"Okay," Vicky mumbled, stuffing a new potato into her mouth. "You need to ask Ana first."

"I intend to," Christian smugly spoke. "She won't say no."

"So cocky," Vicky whispered under her breath so he couldn't hear her. "And, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but, you know what Grandad will say."

"And what is that?"

"He'll want a pre-nuptial signed."

"No." Christian firmly said and Victoria shook her head.

"It makes some sense."

"So you think Ana's a gold digger?" he snapped at his daughter who couldn't help but roll her own orbs at him.

"No," she drawled. "You do know that a lot of marriages end in divorce? You may not see it now...but...in the future...well, you don't know."

"I do and it won't," Christian adamantly said. "She doesn't need to worry about that. I can't believe you even suggested it may be a good idea."

"I said it made sense," Vicky snapped back at him. "Besides, someone has got to think about this considering you're too loved up to manage that."

"Do I look loved up?"

"You most certainly do."

"I disagree," Christian mumbled. "So, do you give me your blessing?"

"You were going to do it anyway."

"I am. But, your blessing would be nice."

"Promise I don't have to call her mom and we have a deal."

"Fair enough."


	36. Chapter 36

"For the last time," Vicky grumbled as she took hold of Andrew by the tie and drew him closer to her, holding his waist in her hands as he looked down onto the floor and continued his mumblings and grumblings as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "You do not look like some monkey in a suit. You look like the handsome Geography student who you are."

"You have to say that," he reminded her as Christian and Ana moved out from the kitchen and into the foyer, ready to go to the fundraiser which Grace was laying on as Andrew wrapped his arm around Vicky's waist and held her close to him, sighing as he did so and Christian noted the boy's movement, wondering about when he would ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage.

He shook his head to himself, scolding himself for even contemplating it. Victoria and Andrew were far too young to be thinking about that. But, he couldn't help but see that day come. Much like his and Ana's would be soon. He had it all planned out. The boathouse was the perfect place to make his romantic proposal to her. He'd take her there whilst everyone remained in the marquee, dancing around and whirling quickly.

Victoria had pleaded with her father to let her tell Andrew of his plan, but, he had put his foot down and said no to her. He needed to do it first before anyone could know. He had asked Ana's father for permission and he had given him it after slight persuasion. Everyone seemed to think that he was rushing into the marriage, but, he was in love.

"No, I don't," Vicky responded. "I told you straight out that the jumper you tried on the other day was hideous, didn't I?"

"She's brash yet honest," Christian informed Andrew who shrugged to himself, wanting to loosen the tie around his neck as Vicky pulled up the thin straps to her lace, cream dress and Ana flattened out the black material to her floor length gown. How she loved the wardrobe which Christian had given her. She never tired of looking in it.

"It's needed for an honest relationship," Ana simply replied and Christian nodded in agreement, patting his pocket and making sure the small box was still there. Vicky gave him a knowing look before taking Andrew by the arm and leading him into the elevator and down to the car which Taylor had prepared for them. The ride was spent in a comfortable silence, neither of the couples contributing much to conversation as they drove through the streets of Seattle to Grace and Carrick's home.

"I still can't believe how wealthy your grandparent's are," Andrew whispered down to Victoria as she walked up the steps to the mansion, handing her coat to the man on the doorway as Andrew kept his jacket on and followed his girlfriend through the hallway and out back to the marquee. "How many events do they host?"

"Nearly all of them," she informed him. "They're lawn is perfect for the events and everyone loves having it here. They could rent the grounds out...I mean...it is the perfect place to marry, isn't it?"

"I haven't really thought about that," Andrew informed her as she took hold of his hands, moving his fingers through hers as she did so.

"Well...I mean...it would be nice...I'm just saying..." she replied, thinking about where her father and Ana would get married. But, Andrew being Andrew, managed to get the wrong end of the stick.

"Vicky...you don't want me...well...to ask you _that..._anytime soon...do you?" he panicked and she looked up to him, her eyes wide in horror as she shook her head at him and he turned red.

"What made you say that?" she asked, standing to the side of the marquee as he pushed his hair from his face.

"You were saying how it would be nice to marry here...and well...I worried...that maybe you wanted..."

"No," she assured him. "I love you, Andrew...but we're both eighteen! I mean, marriage is a long way away for us...no...I was thinking about..." she trailed off, not wanting to say too much as she saw her dad and Ana move out the marquee, their arms wrapped around each other as she continued to watch them.

"What were you thinking about?" Andrew asked her, following her gaze as he did so and his mouth fell open. He wasn't thick. Yes, he was dense sometimes, but that was all. "Your dad and Ana?"

"Sh!" Vicky hissed at him, hitting his arm with her clutch. "Don't say anything."

"He's going to-"

"-Andrew!" Vicky complained, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the large, white tent. "I said be quiet."

"Sorry," he muttered. "But is he going to ask her?"

"Tonight," Vicky whispered. "You can't say anything to anyone."

"I won't," he spoke, his eyes going wide with slight shock. He just didn't think Christian was the type of man to settle down.

...

"The boathouse really is lovely," Ana commented as she walked with Christian up the steps and she blinked quickly, looking around and seeing it was slightly different. Fairy lights illuminated the room, making it seem sort of magical as a CD played in the background, classical music being its choice. A bottle of wine sat in a chilling bucket, two glasses by its side as Ana looked back to Christian with wonder.

"What's going on?" she asked him and he took hold of her hand, gently kissing her on the cheek as he did so and her heart began to flutter. "Christian?"

"I've been thinking about the best time to do this," he informed her, a smile playing on his lips as he did so. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Ana watched as he sunk down onto one knee, moving his long, elegant fingers into his pocket and producing a small velvet box as a smile broke onto her face.

"Anastasia Steele," he whispered her name lovingly. "You must know that you have my heart by now. There is no one in the world who I would want to give it to and trust to keep it safe. It is truly yours and I hope that I have yours in return. Without you, I don't think I could see a point to going on. You're my everything. You've made me realise the man who I can be...and...I owe so much to you that you will never truly understand how much. I know it may seemed quick. I know this may seem too much...but...I can assure you that I will feel the same regardless of when I asked you this question, my sweet Anastasia."

Christian took a deep breath, opening the lid to the box as he looked back into her eyes.

"Anastasia Steele, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes."


	37. Chapter 37

"They're coming out of the boathouse," Andrew whispered to Victoria half an hour later as he remained glancing out of the marquee, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the building and Vicky rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend had been more interested than she had. He was intrigued to know the answer. The idea of Ana marrying Christian was still foreign to him. He continued to see Christian as the dominant male figure. He never saw the caring side that much. But, Vicky had told him that Ana would say yes. The confidence in her voice was quite something.

"Can you stop spying?" she implored her boyfriend as the quartet struck up again and she took hold of his hand. "We're going to dance."

"I don't dance," he informed her and she rolled her eyes as he followed her unwillingly.

"You don't work for the CIA but you insist on spying on my dad," she informed him as he shrugged his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding onto her other hand as she took hold of his shoulder.

"I could work for the CIA," he informed her. "Agent...good title to it, don't you think so?"

"Yes, baby," she humoured him as they moved around the dance floor and she noted Christian stood with Grace and Carrick. Grace began to jump up and down in celebration like a giddy schoolchild and Carrick shook his son's hand.

"She said yes," Andrew declared as he noted the sight whilst turning Victoria. "You can tell by your grandmother's reaction."

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious," she taunted him and he pulled her tighter against him, moving his lips closer to her ear as he bit down on the sensitive spot he knew she had. She groaned for a second before looking up at him as the smug grin remained on his face.

"Payback for your recent comments," he declared to her and she chuckled as Christian pulled Ana away from his parents and made his way to the edge of the floor. Vicky moved over to them with Andrew in tow as Ana continued her beaming smile which could almost rival her father's.

"We have some news," Christian declared.

"We're getting married!" Ana exclaimed as Vicky tried her best to look shocked at hearing the news and Ana flashed the ring in her direction. Andrew looked at it, wondering how much it cost due to the cut of the diamond and he shook his head, his eyes wide as he did so. Christian was not going to appreciate anything which Andrew bought his daughter.

"It's beautiful," Victoria admitted and Ana went back to observing it on her own and Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Andrew," Ana said and Christian looked at his daughter and winked subtly.

"Anastasia and I are going to go home early to celebrate with a chilled bottle of champagne by ourselves. Taylor shall be back for you in an hour and then you can leave whenever you want to," Christian informed his daughter and she nodded in agreement. Ana leaned forward, shocking Vicky as she hugged her quickly and then moved onto Andrew. Cloud Nine wasn't high enough to describe how she was feeling.

"Your grandmother needs to have a word with you, too," Christian whispered to his daughter as he gave her a reassuring look before kissing her cheek. "It's nothing to worry about."

"We'll see you both later," Ana exclaimed, grabbing Christian's hand and dragging him from the party as Vicky smiled up to Andrew.

"I need to go and speak to my Grandma for a minute." Vicky said to him and he arched a brow.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted, kissing him quickly on the cheek and then turning to her grandmother. She was dressed in her flowing red gown, looking every inch the professional with her neat hair tied on top of her head as she smiled at her granddaughter as she approached and excused herself from conversation.

"Vicky, honey," she smiled once, taking her hands and pulling her in for a quick kiss. "This won't take long, sweetheart. I just need to talk to you."

"Okay," Vicky agreed, allowing her grandmother to lead her from the marquee and onto the green lawn where she began to shiver slightly in the cold air and Grace looked up to the sky for a moment.

"Elena called me today," she began and Vicky immediately felt the blood drain from her body as the hairs on her arm stood up and Grace glanced back at Vicky. "She told me...well...she told me how she was going to get revenge...but...well...before anything happened...I heard screaming."

"What?" Vicky wondered, slightly confused as Grace nodded sternly.

"I call the police in Australia to tell them what had happened...she'd been murdered, Vicky. She'd been in hiding and someone had stabbed her."

Victoria remained silent, wondering what the hell to think of all of this new news as Grace remained emotionless. The death of Elena Lincoln wasn't something which bothered her. It was the evidence which had been planted there.

"The police apprehended the murderer, Vicky," Grace informed her. "They told them who had hired him."

"Who?" Victoria whispered.

"They said it was Christian." Grace whispered and Vicky shook her head profusely, refusing to believe that was true at all. "I know. I don't believe it either but then I...I began to think...Vicky...I just don't know."

"My dad wouldn't," she said quickly. "He wouldn't kill her."

"I couldn't say anything tonight to him," Grace muttered. "I know that I should have...but his face...when he told us that he and Ana were engaged...oh, Vicky. He looks so happy."

"He is," Vicky confirmed. "My dad didn't hire someone to kill her. He had washed his hands of her, Grandma. You need to believe that."

"I want to," Grace implored her granddaughter. "I just need to talk to him, Vicky."

"He didn't," Victoria mumbled, her own voice sounding less convincing as she said it to herself. "He couldn't."

...

A/N: Oooh! Mad times indeed! Is someone stitching Christian up or did he really pay to get rid of Elena? I could tell you the answer but it hides within a certain book! It will be revealed soon enough, anyway. I assure you.

Until then, thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers! You all keep me going on this story and I never dreamt it would receive this many reviews! Thank you all so much!


	38. Chapter 38

"I don't believe that your father had any hand in this at all, Victoria," Grace assured her as they walked around the large lawn in the evening time, hearing the roar and laughter of the people in the marquee. They knew that their presence would soon be missed, well; Grace's would when Carrick took to the dance floor. "I just want him to tell me as much, sweetie."

"I know," Vicky nodded in agreement with her grandmother.

"And I didn't want to tell you here...but...well...I didn't know what else to do. I knew that you had to know but I rarely see you anymore, Vicky."

"It's okay," Victoria promised her, taking a seat on the swinging chair as Grace watched her push it back and forth with her feet, her eyes looking vacant and distant as she did so. "I'm supposed to feel something, aren't I?" she checked with her grandmother who arched a brow in her direction, sitting down beside her granddaughter as she did so.

"What do you mean, honey?" she wondered and Vicky shrugged, feeling the chill of the air as she did so.

"She was my mother," Vicky stated, a lack of emotion showing in her voice as she did so. "I was supposed to feel some kind of emotion when I heard she had died...but there was nothing...I don't feel sad...or that I've lost someone special...I just feel numb."

"She was never a real mother to you, Vicky," Elena drawled out, moving closer to her granddaughter and wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she did so. Victoria moved closer to her grandmother, resting her head on her shoulder as she took in her elegant scent and sighed gently.

"I sometimes wish I did have one," Vicky mumbled. "Just to see what it would have been like."

"I know," Grace assured her. "Life with your father has never been easy. I know that. But, Anastasia seems to have done him the world of good, don't you agree?"

"She has," Victoria said; her voice full of agreement. "And with them both getting married I only hope that he will see how good she has been for him...I just hope he's not rushing into anything...Grandma...if they traced it back to him...why hasn't he been...well..."

"Arrested?" Grace wondered and Vicky nodded at her, sitting upright as Grace sighed, dropping her head into her hands as she did so. "I don't think there will be much time until he is," she admitted to her granddaughter. "I should have told him tonight. I just didn't think that I could handle it. Christian can be cold and stiff...but he couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this to her."

"I should go home," Victoria informed her grandmother. "Someone needs to tell him."

"No," Grace said, standing up and jutting her chin out, the stubbornness of this matter showing through in her. "You shouldn't have to tell him, Victoria. I will do it. Don't worry."

"Well," Vicky drawled, "we need to go now. He needs to know, Grandma."

"I know," she nodded and offered her granddaughter her hand. Vicky took it, allowing the elder woman to wrap her arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Everything will be all right."

...

Grace made her leave from the party, insisting that she had a headache as Carrick fretted around her and she smiled kindly, assuring him that she was okay. Victoria grabbed a hold of Andrew, pulling him away from the buffet and towards the front of the Manor where the car was situated with Taylor.

"What's going on?" he asked her and she paled slightly, thinking about what was happening as he looked down at her. "Vicky." He complained.

"My mother's been murdered," she hissed slightly as Grace spoke to Taylor, waiting for the two teens to keep up. "They think my dad hired someone to kill her."

"What?" Andrew blurted out, shaking his head as he did so. "That's insane. Your dad's...well...we both know what your dad is...but he's not that."

"I know," Vicky agreed and stood still, looking up at him as she did so. "If the press get hold of this then it will all come out, Andrew."

"How? Your dad kept your mother a secret for years."

"I'm sure they'll find a way to find out...and they can do math...they'll know how old my dad was...and my mother...and things...well...they could get ugly."

"What are you saying?" Andrew asked and she looked away from him as he bent down, drawing her chin back to look at him. "Are you giving me an escape route?"

"I'd understand," she simply whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere?" he snapped. "I'm here to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

...

"Oh no," Grace whispered as Taylor drew up to the side of Escala, the flashing of camera moving everywhere as people yelled out questions, demanding answers as the doors opened and two men in uniform moved down the steps. They stood either side of the tall, muscular man, his face one of confusion and anger as the flashes were thrown in his face.

"Is it true, Mr Grey?"

"Why would you do it, Mr Grey?"

"How do you know her, Mr Grey?"

Victoria jumped from the car, pushing through the crowds of photographers as she tried to reach her father as he slowly moved down the steps of the building.

"Dad!" Victoria snapped as soon as she reached the front and Christian looked at her, his eyes wide as she noted the handcuffs on his wrists. His suit was dishevelled, looking crumpled and crinkled as she moved down the steps beside the officer, looking at her father as he spoke to her.

"I don't know what is going on, Victoria," he told her. "It's not true. None of it is true."

"I know," she promised him, a flash going off in her eye.

"You need to stay here and be with Anastasia. Both of you need to...you need to be safe...for me..." Christian demanded from her as they neared the cop car and one officer opened the back door as Victoria was pushed to the side, having nothing else to do but stand on watch as they drove her father away. Some paparazzi decided it would be wise to chase after him, but, others turned onto Vicky.

It took a moment for Andrew to get to her, pulling her close to his side and then moving back up to the steps of Escala and into the foyer where Anastasia was stood, her dress loose on her body and her hair a mess as tears streamed down her face.

"He's gone," Vicky said to her and she nodded once, gulping loudly as she did so.

"He didn't do it," Ana said stubbornly.

"I know."


	39. Chapter 39

"My lawyer phoned," Grace informed Ana and Vicky as they sat in the penthouse of Escala, the pair of them on the edge of the sofa as they bit down on their nails, unable to believe that any of this was happening. "She said that the evidence against him is substantial. Apparently, his cell number had been found on this hit man's phone and his account is down by one thousand dollars which is the amount paid out to him. The authorities from Australia have identified the body and it has been found to be hers. It all seems rather impossible, but, the evidence is stacked against him."

"How?" Ana asked Grace. "He didn't do anything wrong. How could someone have access to his bank account and transfer the money? How can someone have his cell and call them?"

"They couldn't," Vicky whispered, shaking her head as she did so. She knew her father. She knew how tight he kept his security. He wouldn't have just overlooked a matter as serious as this. "Only my dad has that information."

"And we all know that he is innocent in all of this, don't we?" Grace said, keeping control over the family as she spoke to them. She couldn't have any doubting anything. If they all came to do that then there really was nothing. Then Christian had lost. "It is likely that he will be able to bail himself out. My lawyer assures me of that. The trial won't be far off after then."

"And then what?" Ana was the one to ask the question as silence swept over the room and Vicky looked across at Andrew who had his back turned to them, his eyes scanning over Seattle as he did so.

"Trials are unpredictable, Ana," Grace informed the young woman. "But, we all have to be strong. We all have to stick together and no one is to say anything to the press."

"But they will want to know why he murdered her," Andrew spoke up, turning around to reveal his dishevelled appearance. "Everyone needs a motive."

"He didn't murder her," Vicky snapped at her boyfriend.

"That's not what the press will think. They won't just think that he hired for some random woman to be murdered. They will want to know why. And that's when they begin to sniff, Vicky," Andrew said and Grace sighed to herself. The boy was talking sense. Of course they would come looking around for some kind of motive.

"We don't say anything to anyone," Grace remained adamant. "They may put it down to money issues. This family is already caught in a web of lies. Another one won't hurt."

...

Bail couldn't come quick enough for Christian. He practically ran from the building, the snaps of cameras in his face as Taylor opened up the door to the SUV. He was shocked to find a pair of arms around him, yet relived. He held Ana tightly to him, breathing in her scent as she noted he was still wearing his suit from the previous night. She had been worried about him all day, refusing to go into work. Jack Hyde had seemed annoyed at that. Apparently her excuse wasn't valid enough.

"Anastasia," Christian sighed her name and she began to sob in his hold, unable to believe what was happening as she held him tight to her.

"Christian," she blubbered. "I thought...we don't know what's happening...who is doing this to you, Christian?"

"I don't know," he replied back to her. "I have Barney looking into who has accessed my accounts. I don't know who is doing this."

"It's a sick joke," Ana said, pulling back from him and resting her hands onto his cheeks as she did so. "It's horrible, Christian. We're all so worried for you."

"I'm going to be fine," Christian assured her. "He wasn't assuring himself, but, he had to make sure that Ana stayed strong. He needed her to remain well during his trying time. "Barney will find out who hacked my accounts and we will get through this. He's excellent at what he does, hence, why I hired him."

"That's not the point," Ana shook her head. "If he doesn't find out, then what?"

"He will," Christian said forcefully, pulling her closer to him and settling her on his lap. "You can't think so negatively. Everything will be okay. It has to be."

...

Andrew walked back into Escala, the wads of newspapers carried under his arms as Vicky looked at him and Mrs Jones cocked a brow, remaining silent as she did so and wondering what he was doing. Victoria's worry had gotten the best of her. The news station was continuously blurting out the oddness of the case and she had asked Andrew to go and fetch her copies of every newspaper.

"I hope you know how much this cost me," Andrew grumbled as he placed them down onto the worktop and Vicky began her search. No one seemed to have any idea what was going on. That was a good thing then.

"You shouldn't pay attention to tabloid gossip," his voice moved into her ears and Vicky looked up, seeing her father stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets as she rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly to him and felt her sobbing body. "I'm back now."

"We don't know how long for," Vicky muttered. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Vicky," he replied before he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He stepped back for a moment, answering the phone with his curt voice as he did so and he moved back into the living room, snapping down the phone as he did so. Ana and Vicky remained curious, both looking at each other before Christian walked back into the kitchen, his phone in his hand as he did so and his face paled.

"What is it?" Vicky wondered.

"Barney...he found out who has been in my accounts...where it came from...he traced it..."

"And?"

"Elena...she's been in my accounts...she took out the one thousand dollars..."


	40. Chapter 40

"How does she know your account code or passwords?" Vicky asked her father and he bit down on his bottom lip, wondering about that piece of information. She wondered if it was possible for her father to have given it to her by mistake. He didn't think that he would be that stupid.

"I don't know," Christian admitted to Victoria. "I mean...I don't know if she could have gotten it whilst we were close...or if she managed to get it..."

"So, it is possible that she got it?" Anastasia checked, unable to believe what she was hearing from Christian as Victoria shook her head, rolling her eyes and then crossing her arms as she did so. She didn't know if she was jumping to conclusions. She could have been putting two and two together and getting a five.

"I wouldn't say that it was impossible. If you know the right people then you can get anything," Christian informed them. Andrew remained pensive, contemplating the events which had just unfolded as he did so. "But why would she take out one thousand dollars to give to a hit man to kill herself?"

"It isn't hard to see what is happening," Victoria said as her father's gaze turned onto her and Anastasia looked at Christian, wondering how she had managed to find herself in this predicament. "She took the money out and has faked her death."

"Explain the body to me," Christian demanded from his daughter. "They made sure that it was her body in the morgue."

"Doppelganger," Victoria shrugged, folding her arms as she did so and Andrew arched a brow in her direction. "She gave some of the money to someone and paid them to say it was her in the morgue."

"She's not that good," Christian replied, unable to believe that Elena would do something like that. He didn't want to think the worst of her, but, he couldn't help it. His daughter's explanation was plausible. It was just based on suspicion and no actual hard evidence was in front of them.

"She is," Vicky implored. "We both know how she has lied to us in the past. She's faked her death to get to you. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure?"

"You didn't kill her, did you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then I am sure that it was her," Victoria said, knowing that she had to prove it somehow.

...

Andrew had gone back to college and Victoria was attending some lectures. She didn't pay any attention to the history. She felt eyes staring at her wherever she went, knowing that her father was on trial for what he had done. He was strenuously trying to prove that she had faked her death, but, there was nothing yet. He had all of his resources focused on it and Anastasia was standing by his side.

...

Victoria knew that the trial was taking its toll on Christian. He continued to come home and almost pass out on the sofa, drained from the events of the day as he tried to hold himself together. His family were sticking by him, often coming around and giving him moral support as Victoria locked herself away in her room, wondering what to do.

She held her phone in her hand, the text ready to send as she thought about the implications of what could happen. Her mother's number had never been erased from her mobile and she was ready to do anything to clear her father's name.

She sent the text, saying that she needed to meet her. It only took three minutes for her to receive a reply.

...

Victoria stood in front of her car, resting on her bonnet as she looked around the empty car park. The clock had struck eleven and she had managed to sneak out from the penthouse. She wanted to know why Elena was insisting on doing this to them.

"How did you know?" her voice called out as Vicky turned her head to the side and looked at the woman who was moving down the car parking spaces, her hands in the pockets of her coat as she did so.

"They found out that you took the money from his account," Victoria called out, wrapping her jacket around her as Elena smirked, the fur coat covering her body as she swayed over and finally stood still. "I thought about it. Why would you pay for your own death?"

"I covered my tracks well though, didn't I?"

"Well enough," Vicky admitted. "The lawyers can't find anything on you."

"I know," she smirked. "It seems Christian is in quite the predicament, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why are you doing this to him?" Vicky asked from her. "You left and we were doing well...why did you have to do this to him?"

"I said that I would have revenge," she spoke loudly. "And I am doing."

"This isn't fair," Victoria said loudly. "We just want a normal life, Elena. Why can't you give us that?"

"He ruined me, Vicky," Elena said. It was almost as if she was expecting sympathy from her. And she had anything but that for her. "He needs to pay."

"This isn't the way," Victoria said and Elena saw the angry tears rise into her eyes as she did so. But, she felt nothing. Seeing her daughter in bits did nothing to her because she knew that her father was the object of her affections and worry. "Please...just leave him alone. Please?"

"I can't," Elena said quickly.

"I know, Elena," Victoria informed her. "I know what you've done and I can tell my dad."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Elena wondered. "You could have told him that you were coming to meet me."

"You'd never have revealed yourself if he came with me, would you?" Vicky checked with her as she noted another figure join them from the distance. She strained her eyesight to look at him as he approached and Elena followed her gaze, sighing once and frowning as she did so.

"Who is he?" Vicky enquired from her and she placed her hands onto her hips.

"You have to promise me that you won't panic, Vicky. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria demanded, going into her pocket and pulling her car key out.

"Is this the bastard's daughter?" the man snapped. "The man who took away the woman I want?"

"Calm down, Jack," Elena snapped at him. "Vicky won't cause us any problems."

"What is going on?" Vicky wondered as Jack continued to glare at him and Elena continued her glaring.

"You know too much now, Vicky. We need to just...well...hide you until the trial ends," Elena informed her daughter. "And then you can go and I can go back to Australia. Things will be fine."

"When you've ruined my dad?" Vicky snapped and shook her head, moving to her car door as Elena gritted her teeth together. She nodded once at Jack before he rushed around, grabbing her arm and stopping her from climbing into the car. She struggled against him, pushing back as Elena walked over to them slowly, her heels clicking on the pavement loudly.

"Don't fight, Vic," Elena demanded from her. "Nothing will happen to you. It's your dad I want. Not you."

"I gathered that when you abandoned me," Vicky snapped. "You won't get away with this, you know that, don't you?"

"No," Elena replied dryly. "Jack. Be gentle with her."

"Of course," the man responded before he placed the rag over her face and she breathed in the chemicals, slowly falling to sleep.

...

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! There won't be any updates for a week whilst I'm in Italy so please let me know what you think and more to come when I get back!


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you serious?" Victoria snapped as soon as she felt her wrists tied together. She was sat on the floor of an apartment; the room was small and dark, restricting her view to a sofa and some chairs as she looked around, wondering how this could have happened to her. What had she done? She didn't want to think about how stupid she had been, knowing that seeing Elena caused nothing but trouble.

"Deadly," the man's voice spoke and Vicky remembered placing him as someone named Jack. He didn't sound familiar. She didn't know anyone called Jack and she didn't know what he had against her father. Her mind ran to all kinds of conclusions. She wondered if he knew Elena and owed her something. "You just need to stay here and keep quiet for a while until the trial."

"And then what?" Vicky snapped back. "What do you think will happen then?"

"You can go back to your broken life," he chuckled. "You'll have no one when he's gone and I'll have everything."

"I know who you are," Victoria snapped. "I can easily tell the police about this kidnapping!"

"You could," he agreed. "Unless you somehow forget."

"And you'd make sure of that, would you?" Victoria snapped at him. "How?"

"Keeping you drugged up on sleeping pills will be enough," he shrugged. "Your mother seemed persistent to make sure that you were kept safe."

"No!" Victoria yelled out of frustration, unable to hold it back as she tried to stand up, only to find her ankles tied together as she fell to the floor again, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so. She couldn't let this happen. She wanted her dad. She needed her dad. She could help him. "You can't...please...don't...I won't tell anyone you had a part in this...it is her..."

"As much as I would love that," he said, sounding as if he wouldn't love it, "I can't do that. I have too much riding on this."

"Like what?" Vicky snapped.

"I can't tell you that," he replied, pushing a pill out of a tub and moving over to Victoria, slowly opening her mouth as she fought against him and refused to willingly do what he wanted as he pressed the pill into her mouth and she felt him squeeze her nose, stopping her from breathing and giving her no chance other than to swallow the pill.

...

Christian knew that he had been distant recently. He knew that he and Victoria rarely spoke to each other recently. The trial was taking its toll on everyone and Christian didn't know what to do with his emotions. But, he was going to make it up to her and show her that everything would be okay. He woke early, moving around the kitchen and fixing pancakes. He slowly placed them onto the plate and then moved down the corridor to her room, knocking gently as he did so.

"Vicky?" he questioned but received no answer. "Victoria?"

Still nothing. Christian pushed the door open hastily and looked around the room, panic rising into his chest as he noted her bed was still made and the curtains still open. She wasn't in her room. Alarm set into Christian's veins as he wondered where she could be and then he went into controlling CEO mode.

...

Tracking Victoria's cell phone would normally have angered the young girl to the maximum. She hated the invasion of privacy which Christian would sometimes have on her. But, it seemed like a good thing that day. He had called Barney, demanding to know where she was before her cell was located in some apartment. Christian knew that Andrew didn't live that side of town. He knew that his daughter had no reason to be on that side of town. His court hearing wasn't for another day and he didn't want the police involved. They wouldn't believe him considering he was in quite the predicament. They would think it would be a ruse. Besides, Christian had a vague idea who was behind this plan.

Elena.

She was out to ruin him; there was no doubt about that. But, he was the CEO of his own company. Christian managed to park his car, allowing Taylor to go in front as he took to the stairs of the apartment block and looked around it, wondering why Victoria was there. Taylor knocked on the door, declaring himself to be a mail man, but, there was no answer. He looked at Christian who nodded at the door. Breaking and entering wasn't his style. Unless he was off to see Anastasia. But, knowing his daughter could be in that apartment was enough to make him not give a damn.

Taylor barged to the door, moving back a few times before Christian shook his head, deciding it would take two of them to break down the wood. The men hit it with full force, allowing the door to fling open before Taylor rested his hand onto his gun, looking around with caution. Christian wasn't as careful. He rushed through the small living room, barely noting the appearance before he saw a pay cheque on the table.

Jack Hyde.

None of it made any sense to Christian. He knew who Jack was. Of course, Anastasia had told him about the man. That was why he purchased SIP mainly. But, the flat wasn't registered to him. In fact, it was seen as being vacant.

"Mr Grey!" Taylor called out, standing in a doorway and looking at Christian who rushed over, loosening his tie around his neck as he entered the bathroom.

"Jesus," he muttered, rushing to the bathtub, unable to hold back the nerves which had hit him at the sight he had seen. Victoria was laid in the porcelain tub, her lids shut and her breathing shallow as he rushed to her side, scooping her out of the tub and falling to the floor, cradling her in his lap and pushing her hair from her eyes as she managed to look at him sleepily.

"Daddy?" she whispered and Christian felt something sting in his chest.

"I'm here...baby...I'm here..." he promised her before kissing her on the head and looking at Taylor.

"Call an ambulance," he demanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," her shrill voice spoke out and Christian took a moment to regain his composure, holding his daughter tight against him as he looked into her eyes which were glittering with delight. "Did you miss me, honey?"


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm not joking, Elena," Christian snapped as he stood up, cradling Victoria against his chest as he did so. Her body was slightly limp in his hold as he struggled to hold back the anger which he was feeling. Elena's blonde hair had grown, tumbling down her back as she stood before him and Taylor remained in front of his boss, his gun held towards her as he did so. "Victoria is our daughter! She's ill!"

"She'll be fine," Elena said, waving off his concern. "They're only sleeping tablets."

"What's been going on?" Christian demanded to know. "Did I not give you enough warning? You can't mess with me!"

"You'll find that I already have," she grinned at him and he bit down on the inside of his cheek as Taylor moved forwards, his arms moving to her as he grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and stopping her from moving anywhere. "What do you think will happen now?"

"I think that I will walk out of here," she grinned gently as footsteps moved down the hallway and Christian shook his head as another face joined them in the bathroom, a gun held in his hands as Taylor drew his out, still pointing it at Elena's temple as he held her tightly against him.

"Mr Grey," Jack's voice smiled out and Christian felt his cheeks redden and then the blood rush to his head as he saw the man. "How nice it is of you to join us here."

"Do you think that you can get away with any of this?" Christian snapped at the pair of them as Jack pointed the gun at Christian. Taylor remained silent, unaware of what to do. He knew how his boss felt about guns. He hated him carrying one, but, it was a necessary precaution. "Just drop the gun."

"Don't," Elena barked at him. "Don't do anything which he asks."

"Do you think that I'm that stupid?" he snapped back to her.

"I think you are if you're doing what she asks," Christian replied, sarcasm evident in his voice as he spoke to him. The glaring continued as Elena smiled to herself. "What did she promise you? It can't have been money because she's broke."

"I don't need money," he snapped back to Christian who still held Victoria to him gently. "I need you to go to jail and then I can have what I want."

"And what is that?"

"Your precious fiancé," Jack smiled and Christian shook his head, a chuckle of disbelief escaping from his lips as he did so. Slowly, he allowed his daughter to rest on the floor, making sure she was out of the way as he thought about the plan which he was about to go through with. "Cat got your tongue, Grey?"

"No," Christian replied. "Do you honestly think that Anastasia would have anything to do with you?" he wondered, his tone holding one of annoyance and wonder. Who did he think he was? Did he think that he could boss Christian around and expect him to do what he wanted? No. Elena wouldn't win this time. She hadn't won before and she wouldn't now.

"When you're gone then yes," Jack said; his voice naive. Elena knew that Christian was right, but, using Jack meant that he didn't need to know that. Anastasia would never have anything to do with him. "She'll come running to me."

"You're as deluded as she is," Christian said, his chin pointing out to Elena. "Anastasia has told me all about you, Mr Hyde. She's told me how she thinks you're a creep in the office. Always leering and watching her."

"That's not true!" Jack snapped back at Christian who smirked, hoping that his plan would work as he gave Taylor a knowing look. His bodyguard remained holding onto Elena as Christian moved towards Jack, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"It is," Christian replied. "Whatever Elena has promised you is wrong. Anastasia would never come near you."

"He's lying!" Elena snapped, drawing his attention back to herself as Christian suddenly acted, his arms wrapping around Jack's midriff as he pushed him back and Taylor moved his leg, tripping the man up so that he tumbled to the ground. Christian pinned him down, his hand moving to the gun as Taylor fought against the struggling Elena and stood on Jack's hand, causing him to shriek out in pain and drop the gun. Christian picked it up, standing tall and holding it in his hand, pointing it down onto Jack as his hand shook.

"One swift kick to the head should knock him out, sir," Taylor instructed Christian who nodded one and did as was told before he looked back to Elena, his eyes narrowed in her direction.

"It is over this time," he promised her. "How could do this to me?"

"Quite easily," she promised him. "I loved you, Christian. We could have been so happy together."

"You deluded hag," he snorted, sinking back to his daughter's side, his fingers on her neck to check her pulse which was steady. "I want nothing to do with you. Jail should suit you fine, Elena."

"You think that I'm going to jail?"

"We know that you are," Taylor promised her, his gun still in his hand as he pushed her to sit on the closed toilet seat and he pulled out his cell phone. "I shall alert the ambulance and the police, sir."

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian nodded slowly, leaning over Victoria, his hand brushing against her cheek as her lips parted and she continued to sleep. "How could you do this, Elena?" he wondered from her. "Your own daughter."

"I would never make sure that she would be hurt purposefully," she said clearly. "She'll be fine. I needed her to stay quiet until the trial."

"And did you not think about what she could lose?" Christian snapped at Elena who laughed once and shook her head in disbelief.

"You?" she wondered. "Do you honestly think that she needs you as a father, Christian?"

"Well I know that she doesn't need you for her mother," he spoke clearly.

"You sent her to boarding school. You neglected her for years on end. You only became interested when I came into the picture because you were scared that she would find me. You were scared for yourself and so you wormed your way back into her life."

"I love her," Christian growled lowly. "You could never do that."

"I never wanted a child," Elena replied.

"And you think that I did?" Christian snapped back to her. "Victoria wasn't planned but she was the best mistake which ever happened to me. And you were the worst."

"Charming," Elena snorted. "Do you think that this can last? The happily ever after? They never last, Christian."

"This one will," he said with determination. "Because you're not a part of it."


	43. Chapter 43

"I brought her a change of clothes and some toiletries along with her own pillow," Anastasia stumbled to explain as soon as she entered the private room in the General Hospital. Christian was sat in the plump chair, his arm extended to the bed as he gripped onto his daughter's hand and she remained asleep with her breathing light as they monitored her heart rate. He looked across to Anastasia and managed a warm smile for her and she smiled back, settling herself onto the chair next to his as she placed the duffel bag onto the floor.

"You brought her a pillow?" he checked as she leant forward, gently lifting Victoria's head up and slipping the pillow underneath.

"She always complained about having to use pillows which weren't her own," Anastasia informed her fiancé. "She said there was nothing like sleeping on your own pillow."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Christian informed Ana who shrugged, trying to tell him that it was nothing as she watched his thumb stroke up and down his daughter's pale skin.

"How is she?" Ana wondered aloud, sitting back and crossing her legs, her hand resting on Christian's free hand before he picked it up and kissed her knuckles.

"They're flushing the drugs out of her," he informed Ana in a mutter. "She's stable. The amount of pills in her body was causing her organs to slow down."

"But...they're making sure she's okay, aren't they?" Ana asked, concern evident in her voice as Christian looked back to his daughter but nodded in response to her question.

"She's going to be groggy when she wakes up, but, they say that she will make a full recovery." Christian assured Ana, releasing her hand for a moment and raising his own to his cheeks, feeling the stubble which was growing there as he took a deep breath, unable to believe the dilemma which he had found himself in. "Have you spoken with the police?"

"Yes," Ana said; her voice hesitant as she did so. She didn't know if it was the time to discuss that with Christian. "I didn't really help too much. They said they had interviewed you here."

"I didn't want to leave the hospital," Christian explained. "I told them everything which had happened along with Taylor. They say they are going to interview Elena and Hyde. My lawyer was here. They said it is looking likely that my name will be cleared considering the evidence is stacked against Elena."

"That's good then," Anastasia said, trying to be optimistic and encouraging as Christian snorted once to himself and sat back, his arms folding as the monitors continued to bleep around him.

"If I had my way then I'd have them sent to some remote island and left to rot," Christian hissed. "I can handle Elena and her poison, Anastasia. What I fail to handle is the fact that she was willing to hurt my daughter to get her revenge. And what could have happened to you if she succeeded doesn't even seem fit to think about."

"Then don't," Anastasia snapped at Christian, her eyes glaring into his side as he managed to turn his head to look back at her, his gray eyes filled with hurt and pain. "She managed to fail, Christian. That is the main part. You need to stop thinking about the 'buts' and 'what if's'. They will do you no good."

"You talk sense, baby," Christian agreed with his precious Anastasia. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

"We're safe," Anastasia said, the smile held in her voice. "Victoria will be fine. She has her father's spirit and temper."

"How is she?" the new voice suddenly demanded and Christian and Ana turned in their chairs. Andrew's floppy hair was messier than usual as he stormed into the room, unable to believe what he was seeing. "What happened?"

"She's going to be okay," Christian informed the young boy who moved to the other side of her bed, sitting on the edge of it and stroking her hair behind her ear as he looked at her and listened to Christian. "The story is quite a long one."

"I'll explain," Ana decided, sensing how Christian didn't want to retell it. He looked gratefully at Anastasia before a nurse moved into the room and smiled politely at the three of them.

"If you'd like to make your way out for a moment whilst I attend to Victoria then that would be very much appreciated," she spoke and Andrew stood up, slightly confused as to what they were going to do to her. But, he complied, following Christian and Ana out of the room and pushing his hands through his hair.

"I tried to call her today...she wasn't answering...and then Ana phoned," he said and shook his head. "This is to do with her mother, isn't it?"

"It's not that hard to guess," Christian grumbled as Ana nodded at Andrew.

"Why don't we go and get a coffee?" she suggested to the young boy as she noted Grace and Carrick moving down the ward with Elliot and Mia in tow. Ana wondered where Kate was, but, she didn't stress as Andrew nodded in agreement with her. "You don't mind, do you?" she checked with Christian and he shook his head. He knew how Andrew fared around his family and he preferred to tell them the story without Andrew or Anastasia.

...

"Why are you with him?" Andrew wondered as he and Anastasia sat in a small booth in the cafe of the hospital, drinking coffee which was far too weak to keep them awake for longer than an hour. She looked down onto the table, her brown hair falling in front of her shoulders as Andrew leant back, yawning loudly. "I get that you love him. He just comes with a lot of baggage."

"So does Victoria," Ana deadpanned with him and he shook his head.

"Her baggage has been forced upon her by her father. It isn't her who knew Leila or asked for her own mother to turn into a psycho."

"And have you ever thought that maybe Christian's baggage has been forced upon him?" Ana wondered with Andrew which caused him to look away. He hadn't thought about it like that. Ana sipped her drink, placing it neatly back onto the table before twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

"Christian isn't a bad man," she assured Andrew. "And everything which comes with him doesn't matter to me. I love him too much to let it."

"I just..." Andrew shook his head slowly. "I don't know. I just get annoyed. She's been through so much that it hurts me to think about it...and most of it is down to his past or her own stupidity to go out looking for trouble."

"She's certainly too curious for her own good," Ana agreed with him and he snorted, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Tell me about it," he said dryly and Anastasia smiled over to him.

"You're good for her, Andrew," she assured him. "Things can only get better now."

"Do you think so?"

"They have to," Ana said with determination. "We've all come through so much that nothing can get worse than this."

"I hope so," he agreed. "I really do hope so."

...

"Elena is her mother?" Elliot checked with Christian who remained tight lipped, his jaw locked as his eyes glared at the shut door to his daughter's room. He had told them all about her mother. He figured the truth would be out sooner or later. Elena would make it known. Carrick had paled slightly as Grace bowed her head, struggling to admit to anyone that she knew about Victoria and Elena. Mia had gasped audibly, her head shaking back and forth as Grace tried to calm her. Elliot was surprisingly at ease. His eyes going wide as he settled in the seat beside Christian and checked with him that it was true.

"Yes," Christian responded.

"No wonder you never told anyone," Elliot mumbled. "You were seventeen and she was-"

"-I know," Christian cut him off. He'd had this conversation multiple times. He didn't need it again when his mind was occupied somewhere else. "I know it looks wrong."

"It doesn't just look wrong," Elliot shook his head. "It _is _wrong."

"It is in the past," Christian snapped. "She's gone and my main priority is making sure Victoria is safe."

"I just don't know what to say," Elliot whispered and Christian looked back to him.

"You don't need to say anything," he assured him.

"But...you were young...we should have seen..." Elliot said and Christian snorted, shaking his head as he did so.

"Don't humour yourself," he urged him. "I made sure none of you knew. I was doing a fine job until Elena decided otherwise."

"I take it that Vick wants nothing to do with her?"

"What would give that away?" Christian asked sarcastically as Elliot shook his head, realising it was a stupid question.

"Sorry," Elliot grumbled. "I'm just...wow...when I think about it...well...it seems obvious..."

"How does it?"

"They both have the same coloured hair and some facial appearance," Elliot shrugged and he noted how Christian winced at hearing that. "But, she's definitely a Grey, little brother. She's certainly her father's daughter."

...

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, guys! And thanks to anyone who is reading this! Let me know what you all think!


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey," Christian sighed the next morning as soon as he saw Victoria open her eyes. She looked across to him, slowly closing them again as she felt the tiredness wash through her body and Christian moved to sit on the side of her bed, still holding her hand in his hold as he did so. "You're okay. You're safe."

"Dad?" she wondered aloud and Christian nodded.

"I'm here, Vicky," he promised her. "I'm here."

"What happened?" she croaked out and Christian inhaled sharply, feeling the oxygen rush through his body as his daughter asked him that fateful question. He coughed once, wondering if he should tell her when she was so weak and tired.

"You've been drugged," he decided to speak and she slowly sat herself up, propping her body against the cushions in the bed as Christian watched her with intent, making sure she didn't do anything too strenuous. It was safe to say that his protective mode had kicked in now.

"She did it, didn't she?" Victoria checked, parts of the night in the parking lot coming back to her as she checked with her father what had happened. He nodded in agreement and she rolled her eyes back, just like Christian when he couldn't believe something. "But they got her, didn't they? And you're safe now?"

"I'm fine," Christian promised her, trying to get her to remain calm as he did so. "They say that I will be an innocent man by tomorrow."

"And she's not going to bother us, is she?" Vicky checked and Christian shook his head, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead as he did so.

"No, she's not."

...

Anastasia wasn't dumb and she wasn't foolish. But, she couldn't help but think like that as she walked down the hallway in the state prison. The place was chilling and scaring her slightly. Elena hadn't been granted bail and neither had Jack. Yet, she had made one request. She wanted to see Anastasia before the trial hearing. Ana didn't understand it fully. She didn't particularly want to go and see the woman, but, she found herself driving in her direction. She'd told Christian that she had to go and sort something out at work and he had said that was fine. He was too preoccupied with making sure Victoria would wake up.

He didn't even offer her security. He thought the situation was safe now. Elena and Hyde had gone. The pair of them was locked up behind bars and he didn't want to annoy Ana. He knew how she felt about security.

"You came," Elena stated as soon as she saw the brunette enter the room, her hair being pushed behind her ear as the guard stood outside to the corner and Ana took a seat in the chair opposite Elena.

"You asked," Ana shrugged, trying to be nonchalance. "I was intrigued as to what you wanted."

"Christian doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"No," Ana admitted. "Do you honestly think he would have let me come to visit you?"

"Perhaps not," she smiled gently and leant back in her seat. Even Ana had to admit that she looked good in an orange jumpsuit. It pained her to admit it, but, the woman looked good in anything. It was a shame about her psychotic mind. "So, you don't know why I asked you here?"

"No idea."

"I needed to tell you to get out of your relationship with Christian," Elena said and Anastasia snorted loudly, rolling her eyes and picking her bag back up from the floor, already tired with the way the conversation was going.

"Thanks for that," she said with sarcasm. "I'll be going."

"He'll throw you away; you know that, don't you?" Elena checked with Anastasia who remained perched on the edge of her seat, ready to bolt through the door at any given moment. "He loved me before and he did the same to me."

"He was seventeen," Anastasia commented. "You led him astray."

"He loved me and I loved him," Elena replied. "I did love him. Why do you think I tried to split you two up?"

"Because you're spiteful?" Anastasia suggested to her and Elena shook her head, resting her hands onto the table as she did so.

"Don't you see? You two were never bound to be together," she assured Anastasia. "Christian can't handle relationships. I know him the best and I can tell you that. I can tell you that he will disregard you one day and find a shiny new toy. Like he did with me."

Anastasia stood up, shaking her head and wondering why she even bothered to come down to the prison for this.

"Christian never loved you," Anastasia snapped back at her. "He hated you from the moment you tried to turn his own daughter against him. How could he love someone who is willing to hurt their own child?"

"You don't understand," Elena drawled. "I would never hurt Victoria. I made sure that she was safe. Christian is the one who can't love."

"He can," Anastasia assured her. "He loves me and I love him. He loves his daughter, too. You're just jealous because you never got to see that side to him."

"There isn't that side to him," Elena defended herself. "I'm the only one who could ever please him. We both know that is true."

"We don't," Anastasia promised her. "He's happy without you. Did you not get the message?"

"He'll think that for a while," Elena shrugged once. "But, you'll become boring for him. The romance will come to an end and he'll wait a new sub for him in the room."

"He won't," Anastasia said, her voice convincing herself as she did so.

"We'll see," Elena said and leant back in her seat. Anastasia grabbed onto her bag tightly and stormed from the room. She didn't need to listen to anymore of her poison. She wasn't important to her and Christian loved her. He'd asked her to marry him. He had to love her and she wasn't going to let Mrs Robinson tell her otherwise.


	45. Chapter 45

"Does your dad know that you're up and about?" Anastasia wondered as soon as she noted Victoria in the kitchen of Escala. The young girl was moving around the kitchen on the Sunday morning, making scrambled eggs as she did so. Ever since she'd come home she had devoured the entire contents of their fridge. She was always hungry. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She put it down to the hospital food being terrible.

"He's still in bed, isn't he?" Victoria checked; her brow rose as she did so and Ana smirked at her gently as she did so. She was still wearing one of his shirts and her own shorts and she buttoned another button up before looking at the girl who was about to become her step daughter. It was an odd thing to think about.

"Yeah...he is..." Anastasia replied. "He didn't sleep too well last night so he's pretty wiped out still."

"Is he okay?"

"A nightmare," she shrugged in response. "He'll be fine. How are you feeling?"

"If I had a dollar for every time my dad has asked me that this week then I'd be so rich," she informed her and Anastasia smiled in her direction, pulling two glasses out of the cupboard and filling them with orange juice as she did so.

"He worries about you, Vicky," Ana simply replied. "He is your dad. We both know how protective he can be."

"I guess so," Victoria responded. "I start college again on Monday and he's already worried. I've told him that I feel fine."

"He said that maybe seeing Dr Flynn might help," Anastasia admitted and Victoria ground her teeth together, stirring the eggs in the pan as she put her bread into the toaster and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to see a shrink," she replied, spitting the words out with venom. "He knows what I think about Dr Flynn. It isn't that I don't like him. I don't like going. It makes me feel like some moaning kid."

"You're not that," Ana sighed back to her, drinking some of her orange juice as she did so. "I've been thinking about going to see him anyway."

"Why?" Vicky wondered and Anastasia bit down on her bottom lip. She didn't really want to talk to Vicky about it. She should never have mentioned anything. It would have saved on the question asking. What Elena had said had stuck in her mind. She didn't know what to think about it. She knew she was being stupid deep down. Christian loved her and he would never leave her. He had proven that to her. Ana just needed her confidence boosted.

"Everything that's happened has been stressful," Anastasia announced.

"Why does that mean you have to see a shrink?" Vicky arched a brow, quickly stirring the eggs as they became scrambled and she took it off the heat before popping her toast back up and buttering it.

"I just thought that it might help," Ana shrugged, trying to be nonchalant as she found a fruit salad in the fridge and pulled a fork out. Vicky remained pensive for a second, placing her eggs on top of the toast and then dropping the pan into the sink to cool down.

"You do know that if you have an issue then you should talk to the person you have the issue with," she said lowly to Anastasia. "I've learnt that now. Talking to Dr Flynn won't help you to be assured about anything or feel better. I tried it. It didn't work. It just ran up money on my dad's tab with him."

"Maybe," Anastasia said, forcing a smile onto her face, thinking about what Vicky had said. The girl did speak sense sometimes. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Andrew is coming over," Vicky said. "He was going to stay but his parents are in town. He wants me to go out with them tonight. You know...a first family meal."

"Wow," Anastasia replied. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're not nervous, are you?"

"Slightly," Vicky admitted. "His dad thinks I'm trouble. He's told me as much. He said that he didn't want him near me because he knew how much trouble I'd been in. His mother sounds pleasant. I spoke to her on the phone once when I answered it for Andrew."

"Does Christian know that you're going out with them?"

"I told him last night," Victoria sat herself down on the breakfast bar stool and tucked into her meal. "He said that you and him should come. You know...meet the family. I think he just wants to be nosy."

"Not like Christian," Ana said with a hint of sarcasm. "I've been thinking about the wedding."

"What about it?"

"Would you be a bridesmaid for me?" Ana asked and Vicky began to choke on her eggs. She took a swig of orange and nodded in agreement, shocked that Ana would ask her.

"Yes. I'd love to, Ana. Thanks so much!" she squealed out in delight and Ana watched as she stood up and hugged her quickly.

"Glad you're happy," Ana said, slightly shocked at her sudden behaviour. "I'll go and tell Christian that you agreed and leave you to your breakfast."


	46. Chapter 46

"You've been quiet for most of the morning," Anastasia informed Victoria when she saw her on the Monday morning. The teenager shrugged gently at Ana as Mrs Jones moved around the kitchen and prepared Eggs Benedict, minding her own business whilst Victoria scanned through a History textbook and Anastasia flicked through a bridal magazine which she had bought. Normally, she wouldn't indulge in such fantasies like a perfect white wedding. But, there was a part of her which wouldn't mind it.

"You know that I went out for dinner last night with Andrew's parents?" she checked with Ana and the woman nodded in response. Whilst she had been gone she and Christian had discussed things regarding a certain room in the penthouse. And the discussion hadn't been too bad at all. "Well, his father hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Anastasia said and Vicky nodded to confirm, sipping on her orange juice as she did so, looking distractedly into the kitchen.

"He basically made my night a living hell," Vicky said, looking back to Anastasia and shrugging as she did so. "Andrew didn't disagree with me and his mom was all apologetic."

"At least his mother sounds understanding?" Ana wondered and Victoria nodded to confirm.

"She was nice," Victoria sighed. "I just hoped that I'd be able to make a good impression on them. You know things have been hard and I've dragged Andrew through a lot recently. I just don't want it to define our relationship."

"It won't," Anastasia promised her. "I can tell you now that he will soon come round to the idea of you and Andrew. You two seem inseparable and in love. That is all that matters."

"Andrew basically said the same," Victoria smirked softly into her orange as Anastasia shrugged, beaming at the teenager next to her.

"Great minds think alike," she declared.

"Can you not tell my dad about this?" Victoria suddenly asked, drumming her fingers against the worktop of the breakfast bar whilst Anastasia remained hesitant. She didn't like to keep things from Christian. He had a tendency to find out if she was hiding something from him, anyway.

"I won't say a word," she assured Victoria. "I think you should tell him though."

"No," Victoria replied. "His parents fly back out to California this afternoon after his lecture. There's nothing to bother about."

"If you say so," Ana replied.

"And how is that my problem?" Christian snapped down the phone, his voice audible as he moved into the kitchen from the living room. His hand was resting on his hip and his other one held the BlackBerry to his ear, his face as stern as thunder as he snapped down the device, his eyes looking around whilst the three women in the kitchen remained silent.

"I have told you before that she will not sign anything. It is my money and my decision." Christian barked, hanging up and dropping the device onto the breakfast bar beside Victoria as the teen looked up to him and he sat beside her, adjusting the gray tie against his body as he did so.

"So, what has gotten you so happy and cheery?" she asked her father sarcastically as he glared down to her with his stern eyes and then across to where Anastasia sat, her lips tight and her eyes challenging his.

"Prenuptial," Anastasia stated when it became apparent that Christian wasn't going to answer his daughter's question. Vicky remained quiet as Mrs Jones placed her breakfast in front of her and the pair of them exchanged a hesitant glance towards each other.

"You're not signing one," Christian declared. "Mrs Jones, a bowl of muesli would be nice."

"Yes, Mr Grey," Mrs Jones quickly spoke and Ana sipped on her coffee.

"Manners, Christian," she reminded him and he felt his palm twitch as he glared at his fiancée from around his daughter's back. "And I've already told you that I don't care. A prenuptial makes sense to some people. It would do to you, too. You're worth so much money that everyone would expect it of you."

"And like I said," Christian drawled as Mrs Jones placed a glass of orange in front of him, "I'm not having one. If anything they should make them available against children."

"Hey!" Vicky snapped; her mouth full of egg as Christian glanced down at her with a small smirk. "I don't cost you that much!"

"You cost me enough," Christian mumbled, turning to sit straight on his stool before picking the paper up from the side of him and flicking through the business column. "This discussion is over, Anastasia."

"You can't dismiss me like that," Ana snapped at him whilst Vicky sighed to herself, placing her knife and fork down and standing up, pulling her textbooks with her whilst Christian looked back across to a reddening Anastasia. "I'm your fiancée now! I'm not your sub!" she barked the words out before she even knew what she was saying. Quickly, she placed her hand over her mouth, her head shaking back and forth whilst Vicky remained mute and Christian scowled.

"I never once thought of you like that, Anastasia," Christian spoke; his voice low and slightly hurt. It still pained him to think of her as a sub. No. She was much more than that.

"I'm sorry," she quickly spoke. "It just came out...Christian...I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes, well," Christian coughed, sipping on his drink as he stood up and flattened his tie against his chest. "Forget about it."

"Christian," Anastasia drawled his name again. "I'm sorry."

"It's done with now," Christian said, her words still ringing in his ears as he glanced across to Victoria who stood against the spare worktop, quickly packing her satchel as Anastasia shook her head. She knew it had been hard for his daughter to accept what he had done.

"I'm sorry," Anastasia again. "I didn't mean it. You just wind me up, Christian. The way you treat people and dismiss them. I am your fiancée."

"I'm aware," Christian deadpanned with her. "I don't want to fight with you over this, Anastasia. You're going for drinks with Kate tonight, correct?"

"Yes."

"Vicky and I shall be dining with my parents this evening."

"Are we?" Vicky piped up and he nodded to confirm.

"I'll pick you up from college after your last lecture at four thirty."

"How did you know that?"

"You stuck your timetable on the fridge," Christian informed her, shrugging into his jacket and grabbing his phone. "I'll see you then and I will see you later tonight, Anastasia."

He quickly swept from the room, leaving both of them to wonder what he was thinking.


	47. Chapter 47

Vicky had to give her father credit. He was true to his word and was sat in the back of the SUV when she came out from her final lecture of the day. She'd been shocked to see Andrew stood outside of the doors as he waited for her, having the intention of taking her out for dinner that evening. But, she had to tell him that she had other plans including her father and grandparent's. Besides, she had to have a word with that infuriating man and his treatment of Ana.

"We could have left the side of the road ten minutes ago if you and your boyfriend could just take your tongues from each other's mouth," Christian snapped at Victoria as soon as Taylor had opened the back door and she had dropped her satchel by her feet. The CEO was sat to the side of her, seeming far too interested with his BlackBerry to even contemplate looking her way as she glared over at him.

"I quite happen to like that location," Victoria responded, her intention being to wind him up as he looked up from his phone and glared at her. "Now that I have your attention I need a word."

"Oh yes?" Christian checked with her and she nodded to confirm. He managed to place his mobile back into his jacket pocket before folding his muscular arms and looking in his daughter's direction as she nodded sternly to confirm. "And what do you need to have a word about?"

"The way in which you spoke to Ana this morning," Victoria quickly spoke out. "You were harsh, dad."

"She had no right to say that I was treating her like I did...well...my subs," Christian spat the word out. It still annoyed him to have to say it in front of his daughter. He hated the fact that she knew what he had done. "I never did that to her. I always knew it was different with Anastasia."

"Well, she had a point," Vicky deadpanned with him. "You were being dominating. She is your fiancée and you need to lay off her. I know it may hurt you to hear her speak like that...but...I mean she didn't really mean it. She was annoyed and she said it in the heat of the moment."

"You think that I took it too seriously?" Christian checked with his daughter who shrugged once, still looking into his gray eyes as she did so and she nodded once. "She was the one who said I was treating her-"

"-She didn't mean it!" Vicky interrupted him quickly. "She said that to you. She apologised. You need to learn to respect what she wants too. You're getting married and if she wants to sign a stupid piece of paper then fine. When you're married you can't win every argument."

"I can have a go," Christian declared and she rolled her eyes at him, lacing her fingers together into her lap as she did so. "It doesn't mean that she will win on this issue."

"It isn't an issue. She just wants to prove to everyone that she isn't after your money. If she doesn't care then why should you?"

"Because I know that she isn't after my money."

"And we all know that," Victoria nodded quickly at him. "Just let her sign it, dad. It will make her feel better."

"I can't believe you're siding with her over this," Christian grumbled and Vicky shrugged nonchalantly at him as he pushed a hand through his tousled hair and adjusted his tie so that he looked more presentable for his parents.

"I'm not siding. I'm just trying to be logical. And you need to apologise to her. She said sorry and you need to for the way in which you behaved," Vicky warned him and he opened mouth wide to protest, but, nothing came out. He couldn't think of anything to say in response to that.

"It just hurt," Christian admitted to his daughter. "It hurt her to remind me of the way which I used to be."

"It wasn't easy for me to hear it, dad," Vicky informed him. "But, she meant nothing by it. We both know that."

"Fine," Christian pouted in annoyance and Vicky smirked once as he glared over at her. "Stop grinning. You won this one argument. It won't happen again."

"I'll be sure to keep a tally."

...

"How are you holding up, Vick?" Grace wondered from her granddaughter as the two of them cleared the plates away from the dining table. Grace had informed her staff to have the evening off, insisting that she wanted an intimate night with her son and granddaughter. Her other son was out with some friends and her daughter had some date. The pair of them seemed too busy to think about settling down and starting a family. Grace often wondered if anymore grandchildren would be on the way.

"I'm fine, Grandma," Vicky smiled at her grandmother as the pair of them moved through to the kitchen and began to place things away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, darling," Grace spoke back with a small smile. "I'm just happy that things seem to be getting back to the way they were. It was always my main concern that they wouldn't. But, your father seems well as do you. I also understand that a certain someone is due her comeuppance any day now."

"Oh," Vicky mumbled, remembering who she was talking about. Elena's trial was reaching a conclusion. "Well, I try not to think about her."

"I see," Grace spoke, a hand resting on her granddaughter's shoulder as she moved past her and to the sink where she began to wash the plates. She did have a dishwasher, but, there was something more domestic about washing the pots with her granddaughter. Normalcy was something which they needed in their life at that moment. "Yes, well, things will get better now, Vicky. Your father is getting married and you're back at college with your boyfriend."

"I know," Victoria smiled and agreed with her Grandma. "I'll go and clear the rest of the table."

...

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Grace checked with Christian, managing to get him by himself in the parlour whilst Carrick took his granddaughter back to his library. "She needs to know, Christian."

"My lawyer told me the same thing this morning, mother," Christian complained to the elder woman. "I'll tell her later this evening."

"I brought the subject up and she seemed oblivious to it all. You need to say something to her soon, son."

"I will," Christian said haughtily back. "I just haven't found the right time. Testifying in court could hurt her more than she has been."


	48. Chapter 48

Victoria ambled around her grandparent's house without a seeming care in the world. Everything seemed to be going well. Her father and Ana were loved up, well, excluding the small row they had that morning. Vicky rolled her eyes at the mere thought of a prenuptial. If Anastasia wanted to sign one then her father really should just let her do that. She deduced the pair of them weren't going to split up anyway.

And her own mother was locked away in prison where she couldn't hurt them. How could Victoria not feel slightly better about life?

"What are you doing out here in the dark on your own?" Christian snapped as soon as he saw Vicky near the boathouse, ambling along the stoned pathway with a vacant expression on her face. Christian didn't know what he was going to say to her. He didn't want Elena to hurt his family ever again and it seemed that even from behind bars she was going to find a way. Testifying in court wasn't something which he wanted his daughter to do, but, he didn't want Elena to get away with what she had tried to do.

"I was just taking a walk whilst you and Grandma talked. Grandad went upstairs to his study. He said that he had some paperwork to look over," Victoria informed her father who pushed his lips into a firm line at hearing that. His father and he hadn't exactly seen eye to eye over the entire situation regarding Anastasia.

"Your grandmother and I were simply talking. You didn't need to run from the house, especially in the dark," Christian abolished her slightly and Victoria rolled her eyes in his direction before folding her arms against her chest and Christian allowed his jaw to set in a stubborn manner as he looked into the boathouse.

"It's the dark in private grounds, dad," Vicky complained to him. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that," Christian said, his protective streak coming out as he walked over to the entrance of the boathouse and held the door open for Victoria who took the hint.

"Why are we going in here?" she wondered, moving through the door and holding her jacket tightly against her body as Christian sighed, realising what he had to do.

"I need to talk to you about something," Christian grumbled under his breath and Vicky looked around the wooden room as Christian took to the stairs and she dutifully followed, looking around at where the small living area was. She had to admit that she hadn't been to the boathouse in a while, not seeing the need to. It was a private place which no one really used anymore.

"What is it?" Vicky wondered, looking at the photo which sat on the cabinet of her father when he was younger on a boat. He hardly looked like the CEO which he was now.

Christian remained stood on the spot, his eyes trailing his daughter as she appeared more intrigued on the photos then on him. He quickly grabbed his vibrating BlackBerry from his pocket and turned it onto silent, not allowing it to disturb him from the conversation. He dropped it back into his suit pocket and tapped his foot against the floor.

"Your undivided attention would be nice, Victoria," Christian snapped at her and she instinctively rotated around to look at him, her hands behind her back as she did so. She arched a brow out of intrigue and Christian coughed once to clear his throat, the growing silence indicating that he should talk to him before he missed the chance.

"It's about Elena," he simply said to her and Victoria did her best to hold her tongue and not swear at the mere mention of that woman's name. She did her head in and it seemed like she did the best job which she could to keep appearing in conversation. "She's going on trial next week."

"I know," Vicky agreed with a nod. It was common knowledge thanks to tabloid gossip.

"The defence have called on witnesses," Christian said to her, still remaining slightly cryptic, not wanting to tell her what she had to do. But, his daughter wasn't dense. She'd worked it out just by listening to Christian's simple words.

"They want me to testify, don't they?" she checked and Christian nodded, his gray eyes moving onto the floorboard as a swift bout of anger pulsed through his body.

"You're supposedly the victim in all of this," he informed his daughter who snorted at that word. Victim. She couldn't help but think that the word made her appear weak and that was something which she wasn't. Well, she didn't like to think that she was anyway.

"You're likely to be served in a couple of days," Christian informed her and she nodded once, inhaling sharply and taking the news in. She didn't think that she would have to see her again, but, the more she thought about, then the more it appeared obvious that she would have to. She knew how a simple court process ran. She should really have seen it coming.

"Okay," Vicky nodded simply and Christian took his turn to look shocked at her simple words, his brow arched in wonder as to what she meant by the simple word of okay. How he hated that word.

"What do you mean okay?"

"I mean," Vicky drawled, "I have to do it, don't I? There is no use in worrying. I'll tell them what happened and then she'll be gone, won't she? She won't be bothering us anymore after that."

Christian watched his daughter shrug before he nodded once, his eyes narrowed as he studied her, wondering if there was anything more to the conversation other than that.

"You're taking this well," he commented and Vicky chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears as she did so.

"I don't see any other way to take it," she admitted quickly. "We should be getting back. You need to sort things out with Ana."

...

"How was dinner?" Ana asked out of politeness as she stood in the walk in wardrobe, trying to find a conservative nightgown to wear for bed. She could sense Christian stood behind her in the entrance to the wardrobe, his eyes never leaving her back as she dared not to turn around and look at him.

"I told Victoria about testifying," Christian informed Ana who whirled around, her eyes wide with shock as she heard him.

"You didn't tell me!" Ana snapped at him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought I'd tell Vicky first," he said. "My mother knew because she was there when my lawyer told me. She's going to court sometime next week."

"How is she?" Ana wondered and Christian shrugged, his brows furrowing together as he considered the answer to that question. How was she? She hadn't given any sign of emotion when he had told her what had to happen. If anything she had been the calm one out of both of them.

"She's gone to bed to read," Christian said. "She didn't really say much to me. I think she's fine with the idea. She didn't freak out on me."

"I can't believe it," Ana said, their prenuptial problem being pushed aside from her mind for one second. "It sounds obvious when you think about it. I'll come with you and support her on that day."

"Well...we'll see what happens," Christian told her and Ana bit down on her bottom lip, unintentionally driving Christian mad. "We need to talk."

"I know," Ana agreed with him quickly on that matter.

"If you want to sign it then fine," Christian agreed, his hands held up in surrender. "I just don't want you to, Ana."

"You're really fine with it?" Anastasia checked with him. "I want to do it...to prove that I'm not..."

"You shouldn't feel the need to prove anything to anyone, Ana," Christian told her. "I know that I love you and you know that I love you. There is nothing which we need to prove."

"I know," Ana whispered as Christian walked over to her. "Let me think about it, okay? There's no rush, is there?"

"No," Christian agreed, his arms wrapping around her waist. "You can have as much time as you want."

"Okay," Ana sighed into him. "Everything will be okay, won't it, Christian?"

"As long as I'm here and you're with me," he told her and she leant back in his hold for a second.

"I meant with Vicky," she told him. "She will be okay, won't she?"

"I'll make sure she is."


End file.
